Planetouched
by slyfoxxy
Summary: A young girl forced into a destiny she never wanted finally accepts her fate, but is it set in stone? A NWN 2 fanfic with twists here and there and an ending I would have preferred.
1. Old Owl Well

So this is what it was like to be an adventurer?

Maria found herself more then a little disappointed, it was nothing like what she had expected.

It had been three months since she had left the Mere and her small village of West Harbour behind her and yet, she was about as close to achieving the task her father set out for her as she had been that day. Since arriving in Neverwinter all she had done was run errands for the watch, hoping at some point they would fulfil the promise they made and let her into Blacklake.

At one point she had become so frustrated she had thought about defecting and joining the thieves, but she doubted they would have her after all the things she had done to hinder them, even if her morals would allow it.

And now here she was again, running an errand for the watch and hoping it would be the last.

"Lass?"

She was snapped out of her thoughts by one of her companions, it was the dwarf Khelgar.

"We're here," he said pointing at a scattering of tents and wooden sentry towers, "It's old Owl Well."

The young Wizard smiled at him, ah what a motley crew she had assembled. She didn't know why they insisted on accompanying her though she was secretly glad for the company. Still with a thieving tiefling, a battle ready dwarf who wanted to become a monk, a cryptic druid, a pyromaniac sorceress and the latest addition to the group, an insane gnome bard – things were going to be very interesting indeed. Especially with the constant bickering between the tiefling Neeshka and Khelgar.

"Finally!" moaned Qara, "All this walking is giving me blisters."

The young wizard rolled her eyes and sighed,

"You insisted on coming, this isn't like the academy where you can walk around in silk slippers all day."

"Well, you'd think they'd have given us horses or something," grumbled the sorceress.

"This is a low profile mission, we can't have anything giving us away and horses leave tracks, besides on foot we can go places horses can't."

"Alright," Qara resigned, "This is better then staying at the Inn cleaning floors and wiping tables anyway."

The elfin druid Elanee motions toward a stout dwarf talking to a young man, he wore armour that marked him as one of the Neverwinter nine and he had a long auburn braid down his back.

"I want those walls up by evening! No excuses," he barked, "The orcs aren't going to stop attacking just because we need to catch our breath."

"But sir, the men are having a hard time finding the materials we need..."

The dwarf looked incredulous,

"You're telling me they can't find any _stones? _We're in the middle of the blasted mountains!"

The greycloak looked sheepish,

"Unless _you'd _like to report to Nasher that we're overrun because we couldn't find rocks, I suggest you drive some sense into your men and get that wall built."

The man saluted and scuttled off and the dwarf sighed and rubbed his eyes, it was then that he noticed the girl staring at him.

"And you are you supposed to be? Reinforcements?"

It took Maria a second to realise he was addressing her,

"Er – I'm looking for the person in charge."

"Well that would be me, I'm Callum, _Commander_ Callum to you. What are you doing here?"

Why did she feel like she had been caught somewhere she wasn't supposed to be? Like a child doing something naughty.

"I'm here to escort the Waterdeep emissary to Neverwinter."

She tried to sound official, it irked her to be treated like a little girl by someone half her size, even if he _was_ her superior.

"He hasn't arrived yet, he was supposed to be here a tenday ago. I've sent a scout out to look for him."

Suddenly realisation dawned on him and she saw a little respect enter his eyes and his demeanour changed.

"You're the one from the City Watch aren't you? I must say you aren't what I was expecting."

He eyed the Aasamir critically, as if sizing up her potential.

"_Of course, because anyone who can make headway with these Gods forsaken people must be a giant tough man that breathes fire,"_ she muttered to herself.

"My scout hasn't reported back yet but I expect him soon, in the mean time you will help in our defence of the well against the Orcs-"

As he said these words a strangled cry rang out from behind them and a lean young man sprinted into the camp.

"Sound the alarm, the Orcs are attacking!"

"Wouldn't you know it, not a moment's rest," muttered the Commander with a grim smile on his face.

Maria had never seen an orc before and fighting them was alot different to fighting humans. They were twice as tall, three times as strong and surprisingly quick, more than once the girl had to dodge a blow that would have decapitated her.

"Another orc raiding party," Callum spat in disgust, "We're lucky they haven't attacked in full force. Just wish I could make contact with whoever has been out there distracting them."

Maria was confused,

"Someone else has been attacking the orcs?"

"Yes, someone is out there taking out patrols and its giving us a chance to build up our defences."

"So they're on our side?" asked Elanee.

"Count my blessings and all that eh?" replied the Commander, " I'm a believer in being able to control the battlefield, and without being able to contact him I can't control him. The orcs have a name for him –_Katalmach._ They say he attacks without warning- and without regard for his enemy's numbers."

"Sounds like someone else we know," whispered Neeshka eyeing the young sorceress.

Maria had to hide a smile.

"That's not a name the orcs give lightly," said Khelgar clearly impressed, "Its a name they give to warriors who lose themselves in battle."

"Maybe this 'kettle-head' person simply lacks basic math skills," added the gnome Grobnar, "You see, if _we _were to face three hundred orcs, the odds..well, if you carry the two...might be..."

Maria just looked at the gnome with exasperated amusement, he would prattle on for _hours_ if he wasn't distracted.

"This is _fascinating_ and all, but can we please get back to the matter at hand?" drawled Qara as she inspected her fingernails, "I don't want to be here any longer then I have to."

The scout that had returned explained that he had not found the emissary but his escort had been slain to the last man. Callum directed them to the most likely culprits, the tribe of Yaisog Bonegnasher.

"_Great, a mission within a mission,"_ the wizard muttered to herself blowing a lock of chestnut hair out of her face in her frustration, _"Will it ever end?"_

As they headed out Callum called out to them.

"By the way, if you run into that madman who's attacking the orcs out there, let him know I'd like to have a little chat with him..."

**Authors note: I know it doesn't veer much from the actual storyline but the first few chapters are there to establish the characters and whats happening, it gets better I promise!**


	2. Katalmach Suicidal Berserker Paladin

"Well, _that_ was a waste of time," sighed the tiefling as they left the Bonegnasher caverns,

"We're right back where we started."

Maria had to admit the rogue was right, although they had managed to get some information about Logram Eyegouger and the whereabouts of the emissary, But at this rate it would take a _year_ to get into the Blacklake District to see the Sage Aldanon. It was time she didn't have.

Around every corner she expected a Bladeling or Grey Dwarf to pounce out at her screaming _Kalach-cha!_

Strangely enough she hadn't spotted any since arriving in Neverwinter, but she wasn't about to fool herself into thinking they had given up. She fingered the chunk of silver in her pocket; it radiated a faint hum that echoed in her chest, as if it were calling to her. It definitely contained magic but it was far beyond anything she knew and wished not for the first time that the burden of carrying it had not fallen to her. It was more trouble than it was worth and she would rather be at home studying with Amie then be here, cold, tired and searching for a needle in a haystack.

They had fought through hordes of trolls and orcs only to come out empty handed with no clue as to where to go next except Logram was _somewhere_ in these mountains.

"Oh Amie, I wish you were here," she smiled sadly, "You were always the brave one."

Memories assaulted her.

_Fire! Snarling! Screaming!_

Amie's lifeless eyes staring into the empty sky as Maria begged her to get up...

Her friend, her _sister_, killed for amusement and a chunk of metal.

Maria resented the fact that her friend had been slaughtered for something she deemed insignificant, what was so different about these pieces of silver that those monsters needed to kill innocent people?

Her golden eyes started to mist and realised she would start crying if she continued moping; she shook herself, adamant she would not embarrass herself in that way in front of her companions. She ran her fingers through her tangled chestnut mane and was disgusted by all the blood, gore and sweat that came off in her hands. She had not asked for this, and yet it had been thrust upon her giving her no choice, _he_ had given her no choice.

The image of Daegun, her foster father filled her mind, the small emotionless ranger who had raised her yet was totally opposite to her in every way. She remembered his parting words as she had left the Mere, not knowing if she would ever see him again.

"_Perhaps one day we will speak again, and gain an understanding of each other."_

She doubted she would ever understand him; or why he had taken her in when he bore such a gaping hole in his heart, a hole that never filled no matter how hard she tried...

"Ah, we have company lass!"

Khelgar was practically dancing with glee at the prospect of another fight, the Aasimir on the otherhand was getting a headache from her constant use of magic, she had never in her life exerted herself so. There were only six of them and the dwarf practically took them out on his own, much to her relief.

"Well that was entertaining," he grinned after removing his axe from the last orc's skull,

"Looks like we caught them by surprise for a change..."

They heard an inhuman growl and turned to find a dozen more orcs coming up behind them.

"Just like orcs, they don't know when to quit!" grinned the dwarf as he got his axe ready.

An arrow pierced the throat of the nearest orc, catching them all by surprise. The orcs started snarling as a small band of fighters emerged as if from thin air, mayhem insued.

"Wh-? Hey! Those are our orcs!" Khelgar cried indignantly as he ran to join the fray.

The battle was alot shorter this time around, for which Maria was grateful, her headache was getting worse and she wished she hadn't used that last healing potion on Qara just to keep her quiet. As the orcs lay dead a tall, stern looking man with piercing blue eyesand the weapons of a paladin approached them, he was not unhandsome but the frown on his face did no justice to his features.

"The Sword Mountains are a dangerous place. More now then ever, with the orc tribes gathered behind Logram's banner."

It was as though he was chiding her and once again, she felt like she was being treated like a child.

"_Dear gods I don't look _that _young do I? I'm nearly eighteen..."_

"I had things under control," she replied defensively, an indignant scowl on her face.

"He seemed to smile a little at her defensiveness and it softened his features.

"I thank you then for allowing us to take part in the battle."

It sounded as though he were apologising for his harsh tone and Maria relaxed a little but kept the scowl in place.

"I am Casavir, and my men and I have been hunting these orcs for days."

Maria raised an eyebrow in surprise,

"_You're_ the one who has been harassing the orcs?"

She found it hard to believe that a paladin could be a suicidal berserker madman.

He was looking at her oddly,

"I'm curious, why have you ventured into the mountains? Surely you understood the risk in coming here."

She was sick of people looking at her as though she was a fragile flowere, ready to break in the wind. She shouldn't have to prove herself over and over again.

"Look, just tell me where Logram is and i'll take care of the rest."

_Less talk, more action._

It was his turn to raise an eyebrow,

"If you intend to enter the stronghold of Logram, it is to the north. I can lead you there."

"I can find the way myself!" she snapped; she was getting mightily tired of this paladin and his superior attitude, he needed to be brought down a notch.

"You probably could...but by then it would be too late. I can get you there faster."

Why wouldn't he just tell her and then go on his merry way? It seemed once again she was being given no choice in the matter.

"Fine. So are we done wasting time yet?"

After instructing his men to return to the well he turned to her,

"Are you ready?"

She snorted and smiled wryly,

"Ready as I'll ever be."


	3. Old friends and new aquaintances

Finding Logram wasn't the hard part; _Killing_ Logram wasn't the hard part, even freeing the Waterdeep emissary was easier.

Easier than trying to persuade the Paladin she didn't need another companion.

"Maybe you should stay Casavir," she pushed none to subtley.

"No, the orcs no longer hold Old Owl Well, it has been freed for the _people_ here, not solely for a Neverwinter trade route."

"You should stay and help the Grey Cloaks," she tried again, "After all, I'm heading back to Neverwinter, isn't that where you _didn't_ want to be?"

"It's ok, I think it's time I returned to Neverwinter, and from what i'm told about this shard of yours – you're going to need all the help you can get."

"Who-?"

_Neeshka!_

That tiefling had such a big mouth, for someone whose trade was to be stealthy and _silent_ she was awfully chatty.

There was no dissuading him, and so she returned to Neverwinter with yet another addition to her ever growing group.

"_we're starting to look like some sort of travelling circus!" _She muttered to herself as the group headed back to City Watch Headquarters,

"_No one is going to take me seriously!"_

"Ah..I see you have returned, and with yet _another_ companion," Smiled Captain Brelaina.

"_Don't remind me," _ she thought as the woman watched her with raised eyebrows.

"Anyway," she continued, "There has been some...interesting news regarding a group of assassins that have entered the city, I want you to go to the location and take care of it."

Maria clenched her fists and the Captain sensed her growing anger and frustration.

"Trust me, you will want to see this."

This piqued Maria's interest, she nodded.

"It would be my honour...Captain," she replied stiffly.

"_That's it!" _she thought, _"This is the last thing I am doing for them, if they don't let me in after this...I'll blast my way through!"_

It was not that she minded helping Neverwinter or its people; if she hadn't cared about law and order she would have joined the thieves, What bothered her was being used for other peoples ambitions and political agendas. She was doing all the work and people still looked at her as if to say...

_Maria...who?_

All she wanted was to get into Blacklake to see Aldanon, get the shards appraised and be done with it. Although she had no idea what would come after.

"_We will get that that when it comes...IF it ever comes..."_ she smiled wryly to herself.

As they approached the location of the 'assassins' she detected a faint tinge of something in the air that was strangely familiar. No one else seemed to notice it so she didn't mention it, but she continued to wrack her brain as to where she knew it from. As they entered the house the smell became stronger and suddenly it was noticed.

"Gods, what _is_ that?" complained Neeshka wrinkling her nose, Khelgar sniffed the air.

"Smells like...sulfur, but what would that be doing in a run down dump like this?"

_Sulfur_

Maria froze as it dawned on her, she had smelt it the day West Harbour had been attacked...It had been emanating from the gith mage and his followers.

"My lady?" Casavir was looking at her concerned and she realised she had been standing stock still for nearly a minute.

"They're here," she whispered.

"Who-?"

"_Kalach-Cha!"_

Githyanki burst into the room on the offensive and Maria finally realised what Brelaina had meant. Exterminating the creatures was bittersweet for the wizard, for every gith she killed she remembered someone from West Harbour that had been struck down in the same way, but it could never bring them back.

As they entered the final room of the dingy abandoned house they came upon a portal surrounded by githyanki and their bladeling minions. Her heart faltered for a moment, they could send never ending hordes through that gate right into Neverwinter!

As the creatures noticed them and began to snarl and hiss, the portal behind them started to ripple. A terrified gith appeared followed by a horrendous monster. It was tall, black, covered in armour and had blades sticking from it at all angles, including where one arm should have been. It cut down the gith with ease.

All Hells broke loose.

Some of the gith started attacking the monster while the rest converged on Maria and her companions. The monster hardly exerted itself as it mowed through the gith, swinging its blades and throwing the creatures left and right. The tide was turning, though a small group of stubborn githyanki still fought Maria's friends. The monster turned to the girl, through the eyes of its helm all she was was blackness. Without having appeared to move suddenly it was beside her and she could see gaps in its armour where flesh should have been visible.

"_It's being controlled by magic!" _she realised, then ducked as one of the blades came down where her head had just been.

She rolled out of the way, summoning forth a lightning spell and sending it at the creature. It shivered as though caught by an unpleasant chill, then continued to come for her. She threw everything she could think of at it, fire, ice, acid; but these things only stopped it momentarily and she was beginning to tire from her exertion. Suddenly it stopped and seemed to be groping at its back, it turned and she saw Khelgar's axe embedded in its armour. It was then that she noticed her companions had dispatched the remaining gith and where coming to her aid.

Casavir pounded into it with his hammer sending sparks flying off its black shell and the armour was becoming molten red from all the fire bolts Qara was sending at it.

Without warning it turned and disappeared into the portal, which seconds later promptly exploded sending them all to the ground in a burst of white red light.

"Ok, everyone saw that right?" asked Khelgar, "I wasn't imagining a giant suit of armour attacking us?"

"No, that sounds about right," replied Neeshka, looking the worse for wear.

"What in the Nine Hells _was_ that?" asked Qara, she had never met anything she couldn't blow up and was slightly put out.

"Why, that was a golem," Grobnar replied matter-of-factly.

"A golem with blades, wasn't he magnificent? The construction...the elegance...the sheer _sharpness_ of those blades...the work of a master craftsman indeed."

Grobnar sounded almost wistful and the wizard stared at him dumbfounded, the gnome really perplexed her at times. She noticed the Paladin looking thoughtful.

"What is it Casavir?" she asked, curious as to what he was thinking.

"Well...I do not know who sent the golem, but it was attacking the githyanki...as well as us. There is a third party at work here."

She nodded in agreement and the thought scared her.

"I think we are done here," added the sorceress, "We should probably tell our grand order-barker what we've found."

Maria took one last look at where the portal had been and a chill ran down her spine; she could tell somehow, that things were about to get very complicated.


	4. The Sage and the Shards

**Authors note - This chapter contains alot of speaking but its needed to help the storyline, anyway, enjoy.**

As they returned to the watch they found Brelaina being berated by a senior officer, she was taking it in but Maria could see she wasn't fazed by it.

"You know our orders were that you give _us_ the location of the assassins Captain, and let us deal with them."

Brelaina ignored the woman and addressed Maria,

"These men are from the Nine...under the service of Captain Nevalle."

She turned but to the other officers,

"We are, as always, ready and able to serve Neverwinter in any capacity requested. I felt the situation could be handle by the Lieutenant here and by all accounts, she has done a commendable job."

The Knight narrowed his eyes,

"I doubt any orders I give you would be followed to the letter Captain, but I appreciate the gesture nonetheless."

And with a click of heals and a salute the men were gone. Brelaina smiled and shook her head at the retreating figures before returning her attention to Maria.

"There was another death in Blacklake while you were on your mission, Lord Hawkes."

Maria's heart fell,

"Does that mean you can't allow me into the district?"

Brelaina smiled at her defeated tone.

"On the contrary, you have done all I asked so I am giving you official permission to enter, I only tell you this so that you be careful of the investigation and do not interfere."

Maria couldn't believe it, after all this time she was finally able to seek out the sage and fulfil her task.

As they approached the house she could see a glow from the magical wards surrounding the place, it seemed nearly to blaze with light.

"Hello? Who is there? What do you want?"

They hadn't even touched the door before the question was called out.

"I'm with the City Watch," she returned, "I need your help with an investigation, you might have information that would help me greatly."

"Really?" the owner of the voice seemed quite chuffed at the idea,

"I'm always happy to help the watch – and information is something of a specialty of mine you know. Quite a hobby."

Even before he had finished speaking the wards were removed and the front door clicked open.

As they entered they were greeted by a cheerful elderly man whose robes were almost as white as his hair.

"Well met, please forgive my rather rude questions at the door, I must confess that normally I'm rather reclusive. Not that I dislike people mind you, quite the contrary. But lately with a murderer on the lose and young nobles sneaking around up to who knows what, I've had to place wards around my home..."

He continued on in this vein for a few minutes and Maria started to feel as though she were talking to an older, paranoid (much taller) Grobnar.

"Um- about why I'm here," she began, interrupting him mid sentence.

"Oh yes of course how rude of me..."

He paused puzzled,

"Er, why _are_ you here?"

Maria brought the two shards out of her pocket and showed them to the Sage. He watched them glowing in the candlelight as she proceeded to tell him the story of how they came into her possession.

"Well, you've certainly come to the right place. A while ago I found another shard, with properties similar to the ones you hae. I've done every possible test on the shard however but have learned little. However I've never had another shard to compare it against."

He picked up the shards on the table and carefully examined them.

"If you'd like some answers, I'll gladly run some tests on your shards."

"That's why I'm here," she replied smiling, finally they were getting down to business.

He proceeded into a back room and for about half an hour a lot of banging and explosions could be heard, when the old Sage finally did return he had a giant grin on his face.

"My tests are complete. With another shard to use as a comparison I learnt quite a lot."

He proceeded to explain how the shards were once whole, that their magical energy was either caused by whatever destroyed the original item, or an enchantment that had been on it when the item was whole. A sort of fervor came into his eyes as he explained all the magical properties and how when brought together the shards would resonate and increase tehir magic output accordingly.

"These shards are pieces of a broken githyanki sword. Are you familiar with the githyanki?"

The young wizard stiffened then sighed,

"You could say that," she replied, "So how was the sword broken?"

"Well I have no idea really, but someone who _would_ know would be the old court mage Ammon Jerro, he actually posessed a silver sword you know. But he's dead now."

He seemed to add the last bit as an after thought, this old man was nearly as bad as Grobnar in the useless information stakes.

"He may have been survived by family, though no one knows where they are as they were purported to have moved away after the war."

Maria sighed and rubbed her eyes as a headache began to form.

"So...I can't talk to Jerro or his family...any suggestions?"

The old man didn't seem to notice her sarcasm.

"Well you could always try Ammon Jerro's haven, but you'd need to access the Neverwinter archives to find its location. You may be able to find the whereabouts of his family there too."

Finally, some useful information, it lightened Maria's mood a little and she thanked Aldanon.

"It was no trouble really," he replied seeming a bit flustered by her thanks, "Here take my shard. I've no use for it now and who knows – you may find more."

"_Gods I hope not,"_ she thought as they left the old man and proceeded to seek out the Archive Hall.


	5. The Lore and the Lady

As they entered the archives they realised something was wrong, the stench of sulfur and death hung in the air like a cloud. How had the gith found out what they intended to do? Had they figured it out for themselves?

Suddenly there was a crashing of pottery and an old man sweating profusely came barrelling towards them. He seemed startled at first but upon seeing they were not gith he rested against a chair and put a hand over his heart in relief.

"What's going on?" Maria asked, trying not to startle the man.

"I- I don't know," he seemed incredibly nervous and kept glancing over his shoulder back down the hallway,

"I heard shouting and fighting and feared whatever evil had befallen the archives would find me!"

She knew the situation was dire but she needed to act fast.

"I need information on Ammon Jerro, can you help me?"

"Jerro?" he seemed a bit flustered now, and more then a little indignant.

"That information would only be contained within the Vault. Many of Neverwinter's secrets are kept there, but that is for our eyes alone."

"More then Neverwinter is at stake here," she pleaded, "I really need that information."

"Very well," he resigned, "If you swear to protect Neverwinter and its secrets, I will help you."

"I will do as I have always done," she replied, Neverwinter had way too many secrets in her opinion and she wanted nothing to do with them.

"Our leader speaks truly...And I echo the vow as well," added Casavir.

_Leader?!?_

She had not even thought of herself in that way and the Paladin putting it into words really threw her.

"Very well," continued the archivist, "These marauders most likely seek entrance to the Vault as well. Here- take this."

He handed her a piece of silk, a veil in the shape of an eyepatch just like the one he wore, Maria could feel the magic radiating from it.

"I took this off the body of one of my fellows though, I doubt it will stop the creatures. You will need it to see the door and find what you seek."

Ever corner they turned they came upon githyanki, the creatures were tearing up books and pulling down shelves, as the group passed blue blood mixed with the chaos and carnage creating even more havoc in the halls.

"Where in the hells is the damn Vault?" Maria asked aloud after blasting yet another foe.

"Maybe if you put that eye patch thing on you'll see the door or something," replied Neeshka as she retrieved her daggers from a dead gith.

She had totally forgotten about the veil amist the mayhem.

As she fixed it to her head the room began to glow, runes etched with silver and gold sparkled brightly at her from the walls. She found that when she approached them and ran her fingers over the lettering they changed to words she could understand.

"This way," she beckoned to the others and lead on deep into the building.

At the very centre of the Archives a wall rose out of the floor seemingly having no purpose, unless you were wearing a veil, Maria knew there was a door there that only she could see.

"Here," she said touching the wall where the runes converged to one, a squeak and the sound of stone grating along the floor followed as the hidden door opened.

"We have the location of Haven," Cackled a familiar voice from inside the room, "Interesting...tehre is another Jerro, Zeearie will want her."

He turned and looked at Maria recognising her instantly, "Get rid of this problem," he barked to the other gith huddling in the small room.

It was the gith mage from West Harbour, the one who had killed Amie.

"Kalach-Cha! Kill them!"

As the fought the wizard wondered why they insisted on attacking her when she could cut them down with ease, it was then that she realised that the gith mage had disappeared and the attack had been a distraction. She growled in frustration as she ran to the book it had been reading and thumbed through the pages none to gently, a lot of it had been singed and ripped from the fighting but she was able to make out a name and address.

_Shandra Jerro._

"Wait, Shandra as in Highcliff _farm girl_ Shandra?" Neeshka asked disbelievingly.

The image of an uptight blonde woman covered in dirt came to Maria's mind.

"_Oh, this is not good..."_

"We have to get there quickly," she said aloud, "Who knows what they intend to do with her..."

"_And I will not have that on my conscience,"_ she added silently.


	6. Saving Shandra Jerro

As they approached the farm the came upon the gith chasing down the terrified woman.

"What in the hells is going on?" She yelled as she ran past and into the house.

The gith that had been chasing her stopped and challenged the group but they were easily outnumbered. They saw another swarm of gith enter the house just before them and Maria was the first in the door behind them.

"Shandra!" Maria called out desperately hoping the woman was ok.

A fire ball took at the gith in her path and singed quite a few of the farmer's possessions, Maria looked at Qara but didn't have time to tell her off as they searched the house. Finally they came upon a door that was locked and Neeshka picked it easily.

"You again!" Shandra spat as they entered, "Don't come any closer!"

"There's no time to explain," said the girl grabbing Shandra's arm, "You need to come with me right _now_!"

"What? I'm not going anywh-"

There was a crunching sound as a side door was ripped off its hinges and more gith came pouring in.

"Why won't you all just leave me alone?!"

Shandra shook Maria off and ran out of the room as the gith converged on them.

"Shandra wait!"

When they were finally able to follow her she was pacing in a back room running her fingers through her hair, when she saw them she held up her hands defensively.

"Stop right there! What do you want with me?"

"I'm _trying_ to rescue you," the girl replied exasperated, more gith would likely appear at any moment If they didn't leave now.

"What's that smell?" asked Khelgar sniffing the air, they all turned to Qara and she stared back huffily,

"Don't look at me!"

"It's the gith, they've set fire to the house! We need to get out of here quickly."

They ran outside, Maria pulling a reluctant Shandra behind her.

"That's...That's my house! First my barn, now my house?"

"You burnt down another building when you were here last time?" asked Qara smugly, "you're worse than me!"

"Not the time Qara!" Maria snapped as an arrow whizzed past her head.

She sent out a lightning bolt, knocking the gith to the ground while Khelgar and Casavir hammered into the rest. As the farm lay strewn with carnage Shandra turned to the wizard with folded arms and angry eyes.

"So my barn _and_ my home are both burned to the ground. Any more of your 'help' and all of Highcliff will be next to go."

Maria blushed, she felt extremely guilty and the farmer's tone softened at the look on her face.

"I think it's best we part ways now- you go your way, I'll go mine."

"Wait, I still need your help," she felt very ungracious asking for Shandra's help when she had just contributed to the destruction of her livelihood, but it was the only way.

"Look, I barely know you, but what I _do _know is that whenever you show up – trouble's not far behind. I think it's best we say our farewells now."

Maria could only watch helplessly as the answer to her problems retreated from her grasp.

"So what n-"

A frightened yelp cut short the inquiry and Shandra came running back towards them from behind the burnt out barn.

"Don't these guys _ever_ give up?" asked Neeshka exasperatedly, with a flick of her wrist one of her daggers was in the creatures throat and Shandra returned to them panting.

"Thanks," she offered through gasps of air, "Maybe I should have stuck with you after all."

"Do you think you could trust me _now_?" asked Maria and immediately regretted her sarcastic tone. Shandra regarded her with a bemused expression.

"Honestly, I don't know. But I'm done running from you..for now."

She glanced around her, as if only just realising they were still in danger.

"We really need to get out of here before more of those creatures show up...do you know anywhere safe that we could talk?"

Maria smiled,

"I know just the place."


	7. Discussion and Decision

As they entered the Inn, Duncan approached them with more cheer then was necessary.

"Well now, I see you've brought someone new to my establishment. Now who is this young lady?"

"This is Shandra," Maria replied warily, "Shandra this is Duncan, my good _old_ Uncle Duncan."

"Please lass, come in, come in," Duncan gestured ignoring her barb, "This here is the Sunken Flagon, I own it – you'll be safe here. Grobnar play a tune or something to make the lady feel welcome!"

Duncan's display was slightly nauseating but also amusing as he proceeded to have an argument with Grobnar about what he should play and why.

"Well the Innkeeper certainly runs hot and cold," Shandra mused.

"Judging by his tone and that look in his eye...just call him Uncle Duncan at _every_ opportunity," the girl replied laughing.

Suddenly Shandra turned serious.

"What happened at my farm? Who were those creatures? And why were they after me?"

Maria sighed and related the whole sorry story to the woman. Shandra's expression went from disbelief to shock and finally settled on amazement, her eyes growing bigger as the story went on.

"Shandra," it was Casavir, "We realise this is difficult but your life may be in danger. I swear to you we are trying to protect you, not make more trouble for you."

Maria smiled at the Paladin, silently thanking him, he nodded in return knowing how she felt.

As the story went on and the topic of Haven came up Shandra added what input she could, there was supposed to be a series of trials to pass and a pint of fresh Jerro blood to open the door.

Her expression changed.

"You didn't bring me here to bleed me did you because I'll have something to say about _that_."

Maria assured her that was not the case and was about to start on the topic of who should take the shards when Shandra stood.

"Look, I can barely _think_ let alone stand, I really need to rest. Two hours of talking is enough, we can discuss it more tomorrow."

"Well there's plenty of room here," Duncan pitched in having been listening in the whole time, "Always eager to help a lady in distress here at the Sunken Flagon."

As Shandra retreated upstairs Maria shook her head at the way her Uncle was watching the woman, she _really_ didn't need that image in her head at the present time. A hand on her shoulder made her look up to find Casavir smiling tiredly down at her.

"Perhaps we should all retire, we are in need of some well deserved rest."

She nodded and stood, feeling suddenly exhausted. Casavir had been a great help in keeping Shandra calm during their discussion, even Neeshka had commented on how his 'Paladin charm' had won the girl over. She wondered if he found the farmer attractive – not that she cared but Shandra certainly seemed to have taken a shine to him. She snorted.

"_I must be really tired if I'm thinking about this,"_ she muttered to herself as she entered her room.

For hours she dozed, not being able to fall fully to sleep. The events of the past few days kept flittering past her eyes until she finally sat up, resigned she would get no proper rest that night.

"Alarm! Alarm!"

Duncan's panicked voice seared through her thoughts as she heard him running down the hall pounding on doors he went. She wrenched the door open as he came to a skidding halt in front of her.

"What in the hells-?"

"That Flagon is under attack! Grab a weapon and get downstairs!"

He didn't give her a chance to protest as he ran back down the hallway, she grabbed her staff and ran down the stairs meeting Casavir along the way. It was clear he had just woken up, he wasn't wearing his armour and his hair was a mess but he was wide awake and alert.

The place was in chaos; spells, arrows and bits of furniture flying everywhere, hitting walls and almost hitting her.

She had to blast a chair to smithereens as it was hurtled at her head.

"My Lady, look out!"

Casavir stepped in and parried a sword that was inches from slicing into her spine.

"Thank you," she managed as she let out a lightning bolt, he merely nodded as he moved to the next foe.

For the next half hour the gith came in hordes but finally the last creature was downed, murder in its eyes to the very end. It was at this time as everyone tried to help clean up that Maria noticed someone was missing...

"That lass Shandra has been taken!" Duncan cried disbelievingly, "How in the hells did those gith get into the city?"

"Does that matter?" The voice came from across the room from a man who was leaning nonchalantly against the wall, he looked vaguely familiar to Maria.

"You'd best hurry if you want to get her back."

He leaned down and retrieved something off one of the corpses,

"Look, this one has a sprig of Duskwood trapped in his boot, that means they came deep from within Luskan territory...and that's where they're returning to."

"Luskan?" Inquired the Innkeeper, "That's your territory Bishop."

"Yes but its not my problem, I'm not going into Luskan territory just for some farm girl your lusting after, and certainly not with any kin of yours, _Duncan_."

The man sneered the elf's name and he seemed to blush slightly from what had been implied but he lifted his chin and narrowed his eyes.

The Ranger regarded her with a scowl and suddenly she remembered where she knew him from. She had met him the first day she had arrived in Neverwinter and had approached him for help, but he had waved her away disdainfully, not even looking up from his drink.

"_If I wanted a wench, I'd go to the local brothel."_

His manner and demeanour had shocked and annoyed her and she had replied without thinking,

"_Go right ahead! Say hello to your mother while your there!"_

As she turned and stormed away she heard him snort and slam down his drink, he was _not_ someone she wanted to be acquainted with.

"You'll help them Bishop, whether you like it or not."

Duncan snapped her out of her thoughts with his declaration.

"And what makes you th-"

The look on Bishop's face changed to one of smug triumph as a hidden meaning in Duncan's words dawned on him.

"Wait Duncan I-" The girl began before being rudely intterupted,

"Calling it due Duncan? Are you sure?"

"But I-"

"A woman's life is at stake Bishop. If that's what it takes to move you to do the right thing, then that's what it takes."

"If you would just-"

"Fine," snapped the Ranger talking over her as though she weren't present, "It'll be worth it to be rid of you- and for such a small price too. You're a fool Duncan."

"So be it," growled the elf.

"Don't _I_ get a say in this?" she was finally able to ask.

"No!" the reply from the two was simultaneous and instantaneous, making her jump.

"All right, pack your bags and grab your weapons," said the Ranger smiling smugly, "We're bound for the Luskan border. Oh and don't try to be clever, if the Luskan's catch us they'll use us for target practice."

She turned to see everyone looking at her expectantly and her heart sunk, another decision in her life that was out of her control. But she couldn't think about herself now, Shandra was in danger and it was all because of _her_. Something about Bishop really riled her but for Shandra's sake she would keep the peace, she would not let his attitude get in the way of saving an innocent.

"Fine," She eventually relented, "Let's go."


	8. Revenge isn't so sweet

"Wait!"

The ranger, Bishop, held up his hand for silence,

"Something's not right."

They had approached the outskirts of a small farming village, but there was no one to be seen.

"Where are all the people?" Maria asked in a whisper.

Bishop looked at her and smiled menacingly,

"I think we are in for an ambush..."

They had taken not two steps into the village before they were set upon, doors splintered off hinges as githyanki surged forward. Maria dodged a sword only to have an arrow pin her robes to the earth. She cursed as she struggled to rip it free before finally setting the hem of her clothes alight, stamping out the excess flame. They fought hard but there were few gith and it was not long before the creatures were part of the landscape.

"Nice little ambush they planned here," commented the ranger, "Decent effort, sloppy execution, It might even have worked if I hadn't been here."

The wizard glared at him, he had a high opinion of himself and she itched to bring him down a few notches.

"For your information, I have survived many gith ambushes better planned then this one so I wouldn't get too excited."

He just laughed at her and she had to close her eyes and count to ten to stop herself from slapping him.

"_He won't be here for long," _She consoled herself, _"After we save Shandra he will be out of here, and so will I."_

She felt a little better, but knew there was still a long way to go.

"the left a large force in this village," he continued, "Which means it'll be easier on us when we catch up to the others- as long as we catch up to them before they go to ground."

"If their forces are divided then good," she replied firmly, "But that means the remainder will travel faster, and the trail will be harder to follow."

Bishop seemed impressed by her observation,

"Well now, aren't _you _a bright ray of hope?"

"Don't patronize me Bishop," she snapped, "I'm not just a dumb brute you know."

Casavir stepped in to try to diffuse things,

"She was merely pointing out the realities of the situation Bish-"

"I suggest you rein in that attitude of yours _paladin_," the ranger practically spat the word, "What? You don't think our leader can speak for herself?"

Casavir squared his shoulders and clenched his jaw,

"It was not my intention to speak for her."

"Yeah? Then don't, and maybe next time you'll sound convincing."

"Can we _please_ get on with it?" she asked, she did not feel like pulling apart two testosterone filled men once they started fighting, and as Grobnar was the only other present she didn't think he'd be able to help much.

"What I was going to say," added Bishop, "Is that she is right. What's more, our friends won't be leaving an obvious trail this time, since they don't have the men to bait any more ambushes."

It took them two days to find the entrance to the githyanki base, Maria prayed constantly that Shandra would be ok and that once again they would get out unscathed. As they entered the cave they were surrounded by gith, but none attacked.

"Zeearie has told us of your coming. _Kalach-cha_. She has sent me here to end you."

The voice was raspy and high pitched but the girl recognised its owner – it was the Gith Mage that had lead the attack on West Harbour. Rage filled her and the sweet delight that she would finally get revenge for her fallen friend overrode her common sense.

"You bastard, I'll make you pay for Amie's death! You'll wish your precious Zeearie was here to save you!"

The Mage chuckled.

"Slay the _Kalach-cha_! For Zeearie!"

The sentiment was echoed throughout the cavern but Maria wasn't paying attention, her eyes were focused on her foe- determined not to let him escape for a third time.

She ran straight at the gith, dodging as he sent arcane missiles at her. She pulled up two feet in front of him, her fingers crackling with the energy of lightning. They threw their magics at the same moment, the fire arrow and lighting bolt meeting mid air with a thunderous crack before dissapating with a hiss.

She growled in frustration as he matched her blow for blow. She realised that things had been easy for her up until now, she not not met anyone who came close to her in power and now, this foe might just out magic her.

The many days of not sleeping and worrying about Shandra were taking their toll on her.

Once again she called a lightning bolt, but it was weak and fizzled out at her fingertips.

She regarded her hands, shocked. She had never before depleted her power to such an extent and it scared her.

Without warning the gith kicked her in the stomach knocking the breath out of her, it cackled in glee as she doubled over from the pain. The Mage approached her, jerking back her head by her hair and exposing her throat.

"_This is it,"_ She thought, _"I'm sorry Amie..."_

Suddenly something thudded into the gith's chest, it looked down in surprise as in quick succession four more projectiles followed the first. The gith let go of her hair and she looked up to see Bishop 10 feet away watching her with an unreadable expression.

"Finish it."

She turned and stood, facing the Mage who had by now recovered his bearings and was glaring at her evilly.

"It's over," She whispered.

The wind started to whip at her face and soon became a gale, she realised that the wind was not alone in its howling. The culmination of her rage and despair channelled itself into a single spell and when she finally collapsed exhausted, all that was left of the gith was a smoking pile of ashes and the stench of cooked flesh.

She sat numbly for a few minutes before realising that the pain was still present and it filled her with regret and horror.

When she finally looked up her three companions were watching her with mixed expressions. She did not want to see their pity and so looked away in resignation. She got shakily to her feet and proceeded further into the gith base, not caring if they chose not to follow.

All three did.


	9. Broken Hopes

As they entered the last doorway at the end of the hall it slammed behind them with a heavy thud. They were trapped in a room full of gith, but at least they had found Shandra. In the middle of the room a magical barrier surrounded another gith, but this one was different. It had an air of authority and when it spoke Maria realised it was the first female gith she had ever encountered.

"How long did you think you could escape us? You have stolen our shards, defiled them with your touch, and now you will die _Kalach-cha_!"

So, this must be the Zeearie the gith were always whispering about...

She didn't look so tough.

"You have kidnapped Shandra against her will, and you will answer for that crime."

The gith laughed at her.

"know that you are in no position to demand _anything_ from me, you will answer for your crimes...along with this frail thing that carries the last of the Jerro blood."

Maria growled in frustration,

"_What_ crimes? I haven't _done_ anything!"

Zeearie seemed surprised,

"You don't know your crimes? Very well let me recount them..."

Her tone changed and she became both threatening and authorative at once,

"You have slaughtered many of our people, and you hold in your possession relics sacred to the githyanki. A silver sword of our people, fragments of it."

The barrier around her changed to a vibrant red and began to pulse, the gith seemed to gather closer around them and the wizrds pulse quickened.

"Now you will face your punishment _Kalach-cha_. It is why your path brought you here...and why the shards you carry will soon be added to mine."

Maria felt an excruciating pain in her chest, as though her heart were being ripped out. Her body rose into the air and the shards she held flew towards the magical barrier, creating a small ripple as they passed through.

"Odd," commented Zeearie, "I have all the ones you carry, yet it seems you still possess one."

The burn in her chest intensified as she gasped for air as black dots clouded her vision. As suddenly as the pain had started it stopped and she landed unceremoniously on the hard floor, as she gulped for air Casavir helped her to stand.

"You have a piece of the sword inside of you."

Maria froze and she felt as though her heart had been stopped completely.

"I shall remove it from you...by force!"

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Someone was yelling at her and then she was pushed roughly out of the way as the gith converged on them. She was able to regain her bearings enough to send out short bursts of power, but she wasn't really aiming and her power was still drained from the fight with the Mage.

It wasn't until Casavir called to her that she realised that the only gith left standing was Zeearie. The gith eyed her with contempt and disgust as she approached and spat at her feet.

"You think this is over? You are wrong _Kalach-cha_. And I hope the pain you have brought here is revisted upon you a thousandfold."

In that moment the gith did not realise that her words rang true, for in having a shard inside of her, there was no chance now for Maria to return to West Harbour and continue on with her life.

"Evil wakes _Kalach-cha_, and in killing me you now stand alone against what comes. An ancient enemy, one that has existed for millenia comes for you. You have already felt the effects of his presence and he will only grow stronger with time."

Zeearie leered at her maliciously, revelling in her damning words.

"This enemy, this King of Shadows...If he succeeds in his plans your civilisation will become dust, and all life will be consumed by darkness."

The gith laughed long and hard before Bishop planted an arrow in her throat. As the laughter turned to dying gurgles Maria had to take a deep breath and steel herself. Remembering why they were there she freed Shandra from the cage that held her.

Everyone was watching her cautiously, as though she were a cornered animal about to attack.

It saddened and hurt her that they might be scared of her but then she shook her head.

Why should she care? They had volunteered to come along, she had never asked for anyone's help.

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, depleted physically and mentally.

"So," she said, "What now?"


	10. The Stream

Upon returning to the Inn Maria locked herself away in her room and refused to come out, maybe it was stupid and childish but nothing anyone could say would make her feel better.

On day two of her self imposed lock down the constant knocking on her door was driving her insane, she couldn't think for five minutes without someone asking if she was hungry or ok.

Finally she decided there was only one thing to do.

The window to her room was just wide enough for her to fit through, it faced a deserted alley behind the Flagon so she knew no one would see her. Grabbing a warm cloak she jumped out and proceeded to head for the gates of Neverwinter.

As she retreated into the forest she wondered if they would notice she was missing, she hoped they would just assume she was ignoring them and wouldn't try to break down the door. The early morning air helped her think and for the first time in days, her head didn't feel so cluttered. She walked for what felt like hours before coming upon a small stream in a nearly hidden clearing. The water looked so inviting that she couldn't resist a short dip.

Shedding her cloak and robes she stepped into the icy water, letting it caress her bruised and aching skin. As goosebumps formed on her flesh she shivered a little and revelled in the cold, now matter how freezing the water, it could not compare to how her heart felt. Memories of a stream nearly identical to this and two young girls filled her mind. She lay back in the water, letting the thoughts fills her consciousness.

"_Wait for me Amie!"_

_A young girl with long chestnut locks laughed as she ran after her friend._

"_Hurry up slow poke!"_

_The girl named Amie raced ahead, panting with excitement and exertion, her hair a golden fountain spraying out behind her as she ran._

"_Look Ree, we made it!"_

_The girl Amie pointed to a small stream that was partially obscured by an embankment of trees. Ree looked thoughtfully at the water as they approached._

"_What's so special about _this_ stream?"_

_Amie smiled impishly and beckoned her closer._

"_They say that the waters of this stream are magic!" she whispered, "And that if you make a wish while drinking or swimming it will come true!"_

_Ree looked at her friend in awe,_

"_Really?"_

_Amie nodded, eyes bright. Without warning she proceeded to undress and run towards the water,_

"_Last one in has to kiss Bevil Starling!"_

"_What?" Ree squawked before ripping off her clothes and joining her friend. _

_They played until well after sunset laughing and telling secrets until finally exhausted, they sat on the bank dozing._

"_Amie?" Ree queried, suddenly remembering something._

"_Hmm?" came the sleepy reply._

"_Did you make a wish?"_

"_I did," said the blond girl sitting up._

"_Did you?"_

_Ree nodded._

"_What did you wish for?"_

_The girl smiled shyly, "I wished that we would be friends forever and ever."_

_Amie smiled at her young friend, "Oh silly, you shouldn't waste your wish on that, that's a given!"_

"_Amie, what did you wish for?"_

_Amie sighed and stretched before laying back down._

"_I wished that someone would come and take me far away from here, to explore unexplored lands and find lost treasures."_

_There was a smile in her voice as she said this and Ree could here the wistfulness._

"_But Amie, I'd miss you."_

"_I know," came the soft reply._

_Minutes passed and Ree sat up, looking at the reflection of the moon on the surface of the stream._

"_Amie?"_

"_Yes Ree?"_

"_I-"_

_The girl hesitated._

"_I- wish my father loved me."_

_Amie cuddled her friend and sighed, she wished it too._

That summer Tarmas had come to West Harbour and had taken them for apprentices. If Maria had thought that there was any truth to the tales about the stream she would have gone back and wished to take Amie's place. But she could not wish this heartbreak on anyone, at least her friend was at peace now.

As she surfaced from her revelry she realised she had been crying. Her throat was hoarse and her eyes were sore, she was also shivering excessively from the cold. As she dressed and ran her fingers through her hair a rustling behind her made her snap around.

She panicked as she had not brought any weapons with her and her magic was still not recovered from saving Shandra. A familiar face caught her by surprise.

"Bishop?"

Frankly she was shocked to see him.

"Where-"

"-Did I come from? Same place as you obviously but if you mean in general terms I circled around from the North East."

Suddenly she blushed and remembered the state she was in.

"How-"

"-Long have I been standing here?" A knowing smile touched his lips, "Long enough."

"That's really annoying you know," she muttered.

She turned away, mortified.

"What are you doing here Bishop?"

"I could ask the same of you Oh fearless leader, not planning on running away are you?"

The thought had crossed her mind, but she wasn't about to tell _him_ that.

"I just needed somewhere to think – Uninterrupted."

She turned back to him, her arms folded.

"What would you do if I _did_ run away, would you go back and tell them."

He snorted, "This is me we are talking about, hells if I had thought of it, I would have suggested it myself."

She smiled slightly.

"You know what Bishop? You might be a self absorbed, self important evil bastard-"

"I try."

"-But we are a lot alike."

"Ha, how do you figure that?" He seemed both surprised and intrigued by her statement.

"In the fact that we didn't choose the paths we are on, that they were forced upon us."

His face hardened.

"Don't pretend to understand me out of some misguided though that we are _alike_."

She sighed and turned back to face the water.

"Oh I wouldn't dream of it, I wasn't trying to bond or anything, just stating fact. I guess you're free to go now that you've helped get Shandra back."

There was silence behind her and her curiosity made her turn back to face him.

"I think I'll stick around, travelling with you is the most fun i've had in years! besides, its not like I have somewhere else I need to be."

She sighed and wondered if he had only decided to stick around because of what she had just said, so he didn't have to have anything in common with her.

"_Figures..."_ She muttered to herself.

There was only one thing left to to...

She needed to get the whole story on the shards, and Duncan was going to tell her if she had to beat it out of him.


	11. An Unknown Past

**Hey everyone just wanted to apologise for the big gap in updates, life has been hectic lately so here are three chapters for you all at once! more coming soon and sorry if there is too much talking gotta get the story going!**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they returned to the back of the Flagon, Maria tried unsuccessfully to get back through the window; it was a bit higher then she remembered. A strong pair of hands lifted her by the waist and impatiently shoved her through the opening. She landed in an undignified heap on the floor.

"A little warning would have been nice," she grumbled, rubbing her sore backside.

"Maybe you should plan your escapes a little better next time," came the sarcastic reply as the Ranger stalked away.

It seemed that no one had knocked on the door in a while.

She looked at herself in the mirror, braiding her long hair and applying a little makeup to her peaked complexion. She knew she was just stalling so finally opened the door and headed toward the Common Room.

As she entered the laughter and chatter came to an abrupt halt, Bishop was back in his corner, surveying the scene with interest. Duncan approached her hesitantly, bringing her a giant cup of mead and a steaming platter of food. She suddenly realised she was famished, remembering she hadn't eaten much in the past couple of days. As she sat and began to eat the talking resumed, but she noticed more then a few glances in her direction. She also noticed how closely the farm girl and the Paladin were sitting.

"We had no idea."

The wizard was startled out of her revelry by Duncan, she had forgotten he was still there.

"About?" she replied thorough her food.

"About – the Shard in your chest, it would mean you've been carrying it around in your chest for nearly your entire life."

He seemed sorry, and a little sad.

"I don't know if i'm the best one to be telling you this..." He seemed to hesitate but pushed himself to talk.

"But you've got one of those shards _in_ you, I think you've earned the right to hear everything."

Maria's heart sped up and suddenly she didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"I want to hear the whole story," she whispered, pushing away her plate and taking a sip of her drink to clear her throat.

He proceeded to tell her the story of the West Harbour attack from when she was an infant, most of the information she already knew but when he mentioned her mother her heart jumped to her throat.

_What?! Daegun told me my mother died in childbirth!_

"Whilst everyone was fleeing the village Daegun's wife Shayla, and your mother did not. They stayed behind...to rescue you."

Finally Maria understood why her foster father had never shown her any love, she was not only a constant reminder – but the cause of his wife's death. She could only imagine that he kept her around out of loyalty to Shayla's sacrifice.

Duncan continued, not noticing her inner turmoil.

"As demons and magefire rained upon the village they fought to reach your crib, By the time Daegun realised they were missing it was too late. He could only watch from a distance as the village was consumed in battle."

There was silence for a few seconds as she took this in.

"So...what your saying is, i've been lied to my whole life."

Angry tears threatened to escape but she fought them back, there was no way she was going to break down in front of everyone.

"It wasn't my decision to keep what happened to your mother from you...and my brother will be furious I told you, I guess he thought it would be too much for you."

"Huh," she snorted disbelievingly, that sounded way to caring a thought for Daegun.

"In any case, when the few who remained returned to the village no one was alive...except you. Your mother was there...so much blood and...you were clutched to her bosom with a deep wound in your chest. She had tried to shield you but..."

It seemed painful for him to continue, as though he were reliving the images and she wondered for the first time if he had been there.

"The shard must have cut through her and into you. No one knew how you survived...but you did, and your wound sealed itself within days, leaving the scar you still bear."

She realised she had been gripping the table so tightly her knuckles had turned white, she realised it and let out a long breath.

"I know it wasn't easy for you to share that with me, thank you."

"It's been with me for a long time," he acknowledged, "I'm glad I could finally speak of it."

Bishop interrupted her thoughts, speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I've decided it would be in both our interests if I stay on with you."

They had already had this conversation, she knew it was for everyone else's benefit.

"I'm not paying you," she muttered irately, not in the mood for his attitude.

"I'm hurt you would value our friendship so lightly," he replied condescendingly, Gods he was annoying, "Besides, I don't need the money. Travelling with you has been the most fun i've had in years."

"We don't need any more of your _help_," Casavir stood and growled at the man.

"Why don't you let our lead speak for herself _Paladin_," he practically spat the word. They stared menacingly at each other from across the room and Maria was sure someone was about to get clobbered if no one stepped in.

"No, no Bishop," pushed in Duncan nervously, trying to relieve the tension in the air before a full out brawl insued, though she was sure Casavir would never end up in anything as undignifed as a brawl.

"Oh come now Duncan, I still _owe_ you," He had a huge smug grin on his face and seemed happy that everyone was so against it.

"What better way to make it up to you then watching your kin here. After all, a debt it s debt...all the way to the end. Isn't that right?"

Duncan seemed uncertain, but the decision had already been made...and once again she had no say in it. Shandra cleared her throat, causing them all to look at her.

"I hate to ask...but what happens now? I can't go back to my farm...ashes and all."

Once again she felt a pang of guilt as she looked at the expectant young woman.

"Well I'd be more then happy to offer the lass my hospitality," offered Duncan, "But don't you need her to unlock Ammon Jerro's Haven?"

In the chaos of the last few days Maria had totally forgotten.

"Well Shandra, if your going to be helping us we will need to train you, rescuing you every few days is kind of draining on my powers..." The young woman was trying to lighten the mood and the farmgirl smiled slightly.

"I'm no spellcaster, but I can handle my own in a fight, I know how to use a sword."

Shandra looked straight into her eyes, "I won't have you leaving my sight though, whenever you do bad things start to happen, you won't leave me behind right?"

"I didn't mean for anything to happen to your or your home, if I can make it up to you- I will."

They smiled at each other,

"That's all I ask."

"So the farmgirl is going to be joining us?" inquired Bishop, downing a large pint of beer, "Good. We need someone to make up for the Paladin- or at least catch arrows if Grobnar's dead. For now, I say let's crack some of those kegs and drown the Flagon in wine."

The last part was the only thing she could ever agree with him on, though she had never been drunk in her life.

"Sid," she addressed the Flagon's Barkeep, "Give me the strongest of whatever you have."


	12. Drink, Drank, Drunk

What was this glorious feeling? The lightness? The feeling that she had no cares in the world?

She giggled, the sound was funny to her ears, which made her giggle harder. Khelgar watched her with a big silly grin on his face and bright rosy cheeks.

"Do you think you should stop now lass?" he asked, downing what seemed to be his hundredth pint.

_Enough? Hells no!_

She wanted to keep this feeling forever, and the more she drank the better it got. No worrying about the shards or the King of Shadows...No worrying at all.

"Sid, another if you please," she said, or tried to say, to sober ears it sounded a bit more incoherent.

Sid looked to Duncan who nodded and sighed, if she wanted to drown her sorrows for one night, who was he to stop her? He was sure she had plenty of them.

The wizard kept glancing towards Shandra and Casavir who seemed to be deep in conversation, Shandra would flick her hair every now and then and subconsciously touch his arm. She felt a twinge of jealousy then chided herself, she didn't even _like_ Casavir. He was so pompous, self righteous, overbearing...handsome...loyal...and that _body!_

_Whoa!_

She shook her head, where had _that_ come from?

She downed two more pints in quick succession, before a warm hand on her shoulder startled her.

"Holy Hells Casavir!" she gasped looking up from her nearly empty glass, "Are you _trying_ to scare me to death? I mean, then who'd fight the mighty Ol' King of Shadows? Grobnar?"

She knew she was babbling but the image she had conjured up of Grobnar boring the Shadow King to death with his incessant babbling caused her to burst into a fit of giggles once more. The Paladin looked concerned.

"My Lady, I think you've had enough."

"Not bloody likely."

"My Lady, please-"

She burst out of the chair, knocking it over and causing him to take a step backwards in surprise.

"Gods dammit Casavir, you are _not_ my father! Stop acting like an old grouch and get the damn stick out of your butt!"

Her outburst shocked the room, except for one dark corner where she heard a faint chuckle.

She gaped in horror at what she had just said as she watched the hurt and embarrassment flit across the Paladin's face before they were replaced with a neutral expression.

"Casavir I-"

"As you wish My Lady."

He bowed and retreated to the table where Shandra was sitting, the woman seemed confused and shocked. The room seemed to go quiet and emptied quickly after that, until it was just Maria, Sid and Bishop left.

She had been contemplating what she had said for a while, mentally kicking herself. Of course she had regretted the words as soon as they were out of her mouth, but he had left too quickly for her to apologise. The thought of facing him tomorrow filled her with dread and embarrassment, what would she say? Would he still want to help her after the way she had insulted him?

"Nice speech, I especially liked the 'stick up the butt' bit, personally I would have used different words but that's just me."

She groaned, "Go away Bishop."

She stood up and the room seemed to sway, as though she were on a boat, it was a weird sensation.

"Hey stick around," he grinned mockingly, "A few more drinks and you'll start to look good to me."

"You don't need much then," she bit back, "All the wine in Neverwinter could never make you appealing to me, and that includes Dwarven Mead."

He simply laughed at her as she scowled back at him, promptly walking into a chair and tripping over it.

"Ouch."

The Ranger sighed and stood up, for all that he had had, he seemed nowhere near as drunk as she was.

"Lightweight," he muttered, grabbing her arm and steering her towards the hallway.

"I don't _need_ your help," she growled, wrenching herself from his grasp and walking a few wobbly steps. He stood with crossed arms and an amused expression on his face as she attempted to keep upright. Finally she sighed in frustration and looked back at him expectantly, silently he took her arm and helped her up the stairs.

It was quiet, and candlelight threw shadows across the walls. One of the pictures grabbed her attention. It was a simple plain vase with a bunch of white lilies inside. It was beautiful.

"White lilies are my favourite," She whispered, gently touching the brush strokes of each flower.

"That's nice," he drawled, clearly just placating the crazy drunk girl.

"Oh come on Bishop," she rounded on him, "There has to be _something_ you like, you can't be sarcastic and hate everything."

"Oh really?"

He watched her as she raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Well, there may be one thing..."

She realised his expression had changed and he was looking at her strangely. She also noticed that she was up against the wall and he was standing waaay too close.

"I um -"

Her drunk mind stumbled through her thoughts. She could feel his breath on her cheek and smell leather and pine.

"_This isn't right!_" she yelled inside her head, _"you hate him, he's evil! You_ cannot_ be attracted to him!"_

His warm chocolate brown eyes stared her down intently, it was the softest she had ever seen his expression and in the candlelight it highlighted his features and made him seem young and very handsome.

"What was that you were saying about Dwarven mead?" He whispered softly into her ear.

What_ did _she say?

His proximity along with the alcohol was not allowing her to think straight. Suddenly the familiar smirk was back on his face.

"Goodnight, Oh fearless leader,"

He took a step back and the tension snapped, she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. When she opened her eyes Bishop was gone.

"_Well, that was weird," _she thought to herself, the less time spent with him, the better


	13. Bad luck or fate?

_Gods, I am never drinking again!_

She thought the headache she had gotten after depleting her magic was bad, it was a pleasant romp in the woods compared to what she was feeling now. The pounding in her head was incessant and her throat was as dry as a desert. She managed to push through the pain and make an early morning visit for an apology. The Paladin seemed surprised to see her when he opened the door.

"May Lady? I-"

"Casavir, before you say anything I just wanted to apologise for last night," She cut him off and rushed through what she wanted to say, "I know you were only looking out for me and I really _really_ wish that I had listened to you right now."

He could see the pain she was in and smiled softly.

"Oh and I don't think you are old or have a stick up your butt, I'm just an awful person."

He chuckled.

"You aren't an awful person, you are a kind, sweet, strong young woman who has had more to deal with in the past few months then any grown man I know could endure. I don't begrudge you your outburst, I just want you to be safe."

She blushed, feeling she did not deserve his praise, and quickly hurried down the stairs to the Common Room. As she entered for breakfast and a pick me up, a good looking blond man in a blue uniform caught her eye, as did the eye of Neverwinter emblazoned on his chest.

"_Oh, this can't be good."_

She contemplated slinking back up the stairs and hiding under the bed covers, but he had already spotted her.

"There you are!" he seemed both relieved and irritated at the same time.

"Who are you and what is this about?"

She was in no mood for politeness or pleasantries and just wanted him to go away so she could eat in peace.

He introduced himself as Lord Nevalle of the Neverwinter Nine, and the news he brought shocked her.

"I'm sorry, did I hear you right? Murder – an _entire_ village?"

"Yes unfortunately, the Luskan have accused you of wiping out Ember."

He contemplated her wryly,

"I've scraped things off my boot that I respect more than Luskan, but unless we can find some means of clearing you, we have to surrender you to them."

She sat heavily in a chair, her head in her hands, how could things get any worse?

The room burst into outrage as everyone began talking at once,

"There's no way-"

"Never in a million years-"

"Those stupid Luskan dogs!"

"SILENCE!"

Nevalle brought everyone to an abrupt halt with the authority in his voice,

"We've signed a treaty with Luskan, they have the right to dispense low justice for any crimes committed on their soil," He smiled grimly and spat on the floor, "But i'm not turning over a loyal member of the watch to some Luskan dog, on this day or any other."

"So, what do you suggest I do?" she asked half sarcastically, it was ludicrous how mayhem and destruction followed her around like a bad smell.

"Your guilt is preordained in a Luskan Court."

"Great, so the one thing I _don't _do is the one thing I'm recognised for."

She felt sick, and it had nothing to do with her hangover. Lord Nevalle shook his head.

"If you were a lord, knight or even a squire things would be different. You would be subject to high justice, and your trial would take place here in Neverwinter, before Lord Nasher."

"And this helps me how?"

She wished he would get to the point, her head was going to explode soon.

"You are going to become Lord Grayson's squire."

\

She looked at him as though he had grown another head, was this guy _serious?_

"For now, let us deal with what we can, see Sir Grayson, pledging yourself to Neverwinter's service will give us time to counter these Luskan lies." He turned to go, "Oh, and until you answer for these crimes the city gates are barred to you, do not attempt to leave."

Maria couldn't believe a whole city could be so brutal and bloodthirsty.

"It doesn't matter if you are innocent," the girl blushed at the voice, her mind was still hazy but she remembered what had happened with Bishop last night, " If you have something Luskan wants, they'll kill an entire city for it, they don't care. Give them an excuse, you'll soon find Luskan blades at your gate."

He was obviously back to his arrogant self but he didn't even glance at her.

Surprisingly another was to join their party, the hedge wizard Sand whom Maria had met on her first day in Neverwinter, he was to be her council in court.

"Let me join with you, I have considerable experience with these matters – and foiling Luskan plots is something I relish."

Maria swore she saw a gleam in his eye and expected him to start cackling evilly at any second. Why not? She already had every other race and occupation on the planet following her around, why not add one more?

"I guess we are off to see Sir Grayson then."


	14. The Wizard Squire

"Are you alright Shandra? You look a little lost."

Maria noticed the woman seemed a little preoccupied as they made their way towards the City Watch, she fell back to join her.

"Well..aside from the frequent kidnapping, yes, I suppose i'm still trying to figure out what's going on," she shrugged and smiled shyly, "Don't worry though, i'll keep up so don't trouble yourself."

Maria could tell there was more she wanted to say.

"Look, if you have any questions, ask, i'm here to help you."

The suggestion seemed to open the floodgates.

"Alright, I mean I know I haven't been around you that long... but I think you need to explain to me one more time what we are doing. We are being hunted and accused, put on trial and...and...you've got a silver thing in you."

"Shard," corrected Sand, shamelessly listening in.

"Yeah, Shard, I get it Sand, thanks."

"I derive pleasure from clarification Miss Jerro."

Pulling Maria back further out of earshot the woman continued, "Anyway, with all thats been going on, i'm not sure I understand _why_ it's been going on."

_You and me both_

"Where do the Shards come from? And what are they?"

"Well, supposedly they are fragments of an extraplanar sword that belonged to the gith. It is the only weapon that can kill the King of Shadows..."

It went on in that vein for a time, Maria explaining what she knew about everything that had happened so far, it wasn't much evidently.

"And why you?" Shandra asked perplexed, "You seem like such a sweet kid, how'd you get mixed up in all this?"

"I don't know," sighed the wizard, "All I know is I have no choice in the matter, from the moment that shard entered my chest this was coming. If I don't do anything, it just makes things worse."

Shandra seemed to think for a moment.

"So what are you going to do about all this exactly?"

Maria had no idea.

"No plans so far, I guess i'll just keep going and see what happens."

"Well, as long as you don't get me killed...I'll do what I can."

They walked in silence for a while until Maria sensed there was something else the farm girl wanted to talk about.

"What is is Shandra?"

The woman blushed, "How do you do that? Nevermind..."

She hesitated for a second, "Casavir really respects and admires you, you know."

It was Maria's turn to blush, why should he? After the way she had treated him.

"He has...confided in me about you. He's a little worried about Bishop."

"Bishop? Why?" She was intrigued.

"Well anyone can see he is rotten to the core, he has no regard for others or their feelings and revels in their pain. Casavir seems to think he is taking too much interest in you...if you know what I mean."

"What!? That's ridiculous! He has noth-"

The smell of forest and leather mixed with wolf assaulted her memories and the memory of deep, dark, intense eyes bored into her brain.

"I would cut out my own heart before anything happened between me and him," but her voice and mind were a little less certain. She watched his back as he walked ahead of them and wondered again about the night before, then she shook her head in frustration, she definitely needed to lay off the drink.

"So..." Shandra was hesitant again, "Does that mean you have feelings for...Casavir?"

The look on the woman's face was strange and Maria finally realised what they had been dancing around.

"Do you?"

Maria felt the familiar pang of jealousy as Shandra looked away and smiled slightly. She wasn't sure what she felt, her mind and soul were in such an uproar and she was confused about Bishop. She was definitely attracted to him, she admitted to herself grudgingly but she wasn't sure if there was anything more there.

"_I must like him even a little if I get jealous seeing him pay attention to Shandra..."_

She didn't want to think about it, from her experiences in West Harbour men only wanted one thing no matter how charming and attentive they seemed at first and she was not one to throw herself at any man who seemed interested. Besides she was still young and had plenty of time to settle down and get married after all this was over.

"_If I'm alive,"_ she reminded herself, at the moment she would not allow herself to think beyond the trail and what might await her in Luskan.

"I have to say, with all the chaos, murder and bloodspilling going on around me I really haven't had the inclination to think about romance."

It didn't really answer the question but Shandra didn't seem to notice. They talked about their lives for a while, getting to know each other properly for the first time. Although their circumstances were different, they were similar in many ways and Maria could feel a bond of friendship forming. It would be nice to be close to someone again and for a minute she remembered Amie, her first and truest friend.

"We're here."

It was Sand, announcing the obvious. Maria was suddenly nervous, she had never met a kinght before and had never even contemplated becoming a squire. Now it seemed to be the only thing that might save her. Sir Grayson was a lot younger then she expected and quite handsome. Mid thirties, dark hair and oddly coloured eyes, they seemed silver in the candlelight. Suddenly becoming a squire didn't seem so bad and he smiled at her warmly as she approached.

"Blessings of Tyr upon you Maria Fynolt. Sir Nevalle has told me of your predicament, and it just so happens I am in need of a squire."

He smiled wryly as he looked her over, "This is...unusual to say the least. Normally, prospective squires spend months – even years – proving themselves before they are permited to enter the nobility. But Captain Brelaina and Sir Nevalle both vouch for your character and ability, and I have heard of your exploits in the city."

"So...that's it? I'm a squire?" It seemed suspiciously easy.

"Not quite so simple as that," he chuckled.

"i am Sir Grayson Corett, my sword is sworn to Nasher, Neverwinter and Tyr and it falls to e to teach you the ways of chivalry."

Maria bowed graciously, slightly awed by his reverence, "I will be honoured to be your squire."

"Good," he nodded, "You appear capable of defending yourself so we'll not discuss that. The brotherhood of knights is one bound by the ideals of chivalry and honour. The same goes for sisters too of course." He seemed to add the last bit as an after thought.

"Without honour, a knight is nothing more then an animal with a sword. To be knight is to lead a life of duty and responsibility. We are bound by a code that perscribes our every action...

_To be brave and valorous in battle against your enemies._

_To show no fear in their presence._

_To be just and righteous._

_To embody and uphold the laws of your lord and land._

_To be respectful to your enemies and kind to your fellows._

_To protect the weak and those who cannot protect themselves..._

All squires have these rules impressed upon them, by rote and lash. But I suspect you are mature enough to take the lesson without cuffing."

"I understand," she acknowledged, trying to take it all in.

"Given your unique circumstances the duties that are required of you can wait until after your trial. However there is one observance that cannot be postponed – The Vigil."

The girl had never heard of it,

"What's that?"

"You Vigil is a time for reflection and contemplation. It is a sacred tradition – all who become squires spend a night in the Solace Glade. You mut spend the night alone of course. Most choose to reflect on their vows, or ask the blessings of the gods. On the next morning I will come to welcome you into the knighthood."

Maria nodded and clenched her fists, nervous once more.

"Whatever I must do...I am ready."


	15. Ranger Danger

The Glade was quiet and peaceful, a small area had been set up awaiting her arrival, a crackling fire greeted them as they approached.

"Every knight and squire of Neverwinter has touched this sacred ground," The knight looked around him, as if remembering his own time in the Glade, "To Helm, Tempus, Torm and to Tyr have prayers been given. Think on that, think on the fellowship you wish to join. Perhaps clear your mind and think of nothing."

He smiled at her and clapped a friendly hand on her shoulder, "I will return for you on the morrow, and you will great the new day as my squire."

"See you in the morning," she replied, saluting him. The formal gesture made him chuckle as he left her to your own devices. She had just sat down to begin her time of solitude when I figure stepped out of the shadows and into the firelight.

"Well, what do we have here? All alone like a babe in the woods, i'm starting to appreciate some of these knightly customs."

_What in the hells?!_

"Bishop!"

"The one and only," he smirked as the light of the fire flickered across his features. Seeing her bemused and irritated expression his grin widened. "What? Were you expecting someone else? The knights don't break their own rules so you have no fear of them checking up on you and everyone else respects your privacy too much to bother you...I on the other hand have no such limitations."

She didn't know whether she was insulted by what he had just said so chose to berate him instead.

"Actually, I wasn't expecting _anyone_, isn't that the point of solitude? What are you _doing_ here?"

She didn't want to get into trouble by having him there, what if the knighthood had some magical way of knowing that she wasn't alone.

"If you came here just to piss me off, congratulations, you've succeeded."

"Actually, I came to see if you actually want to spend the night alone like a good little squire."

Couldn't he take a hint?

"Go away Bishop, I don't want to get into trouble because you are here."

He smiled impishly, "Ah so its not that you don't _want _me here, you're afraid the knights will find out you weren't alone and your squirehood will be jeapordized."

"That's not-"

"Don't worry, I'll be gone before Grayson arrives, he'll never know I was here."

To her surprise he retreated back into the shadows, infuriating though he was knowing he was there somehow made her feel safe. She sat thinking for a good long time and not all her thoughts dwelled upon The Vigil and what would come tomorrow. She hadn't realised she had begun to fall asleep until running footsteps and the Ranger yelling at her started her awake.

"By the Nine Hells, wake up girl! We've got company."

Three scruffy, dirty looking men approached them over a small hill, Now she understood why Bishop had shown up, he knew this was going to happen – she felt stupid that it had never occurred to her. Luskan must have caught wind of what they were up to and decided to attack when they thought she would be vulnerable.

"Look whom the little bird has brought along why I can already hear all that extra gold clanking in my pockets."

Bishop snarled and spat on the ground in front of the man who had spoken, he was covered in tattoos and seemed overly cocky.

"You have to kill us first to collect, fool."

"That won't be a problem Bishop, I'd find that quite pleasant" replied the mercenary grinning evilly, Maria was shocked that he knew the Ranger's name, should she be worried? His eyes locked to hers and the look in them made her shiver in fear, "First though I think we'll make you watch while we have a little...fun."

Bishop pushed her behind him his hand on the hilt of his dagger, poised for the slightest hint of movement. Behind her back Maria called up a ball of fire, the sudden flare of light caused the man to glance in her direction giving Bishop the chance to attack him. Chaos erupted and he leapt forward, his movement causing her to fall backwards and extinguishing the flame. In a panic she clicked her fingers trying to reignite it as the mercenaries companions converged on her. She threw an acid bolt hitting one of them square in the face, his cry of pain gave her the opportunity to scuttle away and glance at Bishop, he didn't seem to be losing but he wasn't winning either, his opponent matching him blow for blow. In her distraction the third mercenary came up behind her yanking her up by the hair.

"Boss! I got her!"

Bishop lost concentration at these words and was swiftly punched in the stomach, knocking the air from his lungs, he collapsed to his knees gasping for air. The tattooed man approached her leering, he caressed her face with a grime covered hand making her skin crawl. His breath was hot on her cheek and the smell disgusted her forcing her to instinctively try to pull away. Then suddenly the look on his face changed and Maria realised his throat was bulging oddly. Without warning a dagger sliced through the middle of his throat splattering her face with blood. Bishop then proceeded to stab him again, repeatedly. The third man roughly threw her to the ground and tried to run for his life but he didn't get far before the Ranger had nocked an arrow and sent it through the back of his head. Maria was in shock and the stench of blood and burning flesh filled the air, the man she had hit with acid had died nearly instantly, the heat of the bolt searing his throat closed. She looked up to see Bishop standing over the bodies, she had never seen such murder or hate in his eyes. She didn't know whether to thank him or run screaming into the hills.

"Like what you see?"

His voice broke through her thoughts and she realised she had been staring, as he approached her she flinched slightly causing him to hesitate before he bent down and roughly pulled her to her feet. The air around them was electric and she smelt his familiar comforting smell. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. Even after what had just occurred, he smelt pleasantly like the forest with an undertone of wet dog, Kranwyr obviously. His hands on her face made her eyes jolt open, he was wiping the blood away. The movement was soft and deliberate, sensual, and her heart began to beat faster as his fingers left a trail of warmth over her soft skin. His thumbs came to rest at the edge of her mouth and she realised he was cupping her face, she parted her lips slightly and...he stepped away from her so suddenly it felt as though she had been kicked in the stomach.

"Have fun explaining how you won against those odds to your knight," He was trying to put on his usual aloof cocky tone but she could hear the uncertainty in his voice. "Goodnight your ladyship."

She watched the spot in the trees he disappeared into for a long time wondering whether she was going crazy. She realised she hadn't even thanked him. Finally the dawn approached and she heard Sir Grayson's steps falter as he came into view of the carnage.

"_Well, this is going to be fun..."_


	16. Angst

Making up a story to tell the knight was easier then she thought it would be, he didn't question the fact that she had taken on three men by herself and in fact seemed impressed. All she needed to do now was face Lord Nasher and be officially welcomed into the nobility. The thought of becoming a noble frightened her more then facing a thousand gith, she felt awkward and shy and very small as they entered the gates of the great Castle Never, these people would never accept her. As they entered the throne room nobles dressed in robes of fine fabrics turned to look curiously upon the new squire of Sir Grayson. Maria realised that her clothes were dirty and crumpled and that her hair was a mess...great first impression. The man on the throne stood as they entered, he had a strange look on his face and he seemed to pale slightly which she thought quite odd. She heard many whispers and sniggers as the formalities were set in place, she just steeled her jaw and stared straight ahead. When it was finally time to leave she felt eyes on her back all the way out of the room, she glanced back to find Lord Nasher watching her leave with a frown on his face.

Weird.

Upon returning to the Flagon the Paladin approached her, a look of relief evident on his face.

"We heard about the ambush, are you alright?"

"Bishop was there."

The words were out of her mouth before she had time to think, she had to force herself from clapping her hands over her mouth in horror at what she had just revealed. It was as though his very presence forced the truth from her, or maybe it was the guilt of spending the night alone with the Ranger, well mostly. Casavir's jaw clenched and he glared angrily in Bishop's direction.

"I should have known _he_ would not respect the sanctity of the Vigil."

"I'd be dead if he hadn't shown up," She had to speak out in his defence, after all if he hadn't been there those mercenaries would have had the easiest kill of their lives.

"I know," he replied softly, "And it irks me that you should have to show gratitude to that wretch. I could have been there for you." He looked away, "I should have been there."

"Casavir..."

"It is traditional for the companions of the squire-elect to spend at least part of the night in prayer, I observed that tradition here, though in hindsight I might have been of better use at the entrance to the Glade."

"In any case I am glad you were praying for me, I certainly needed it."

She wondered if Casavir had been there instead of the ranger would things have been different? She shook her head, it didn't matter, she wasn't about to dwell on what _didn't_ happen between her and Bishop. It made her head hurt and her stomach churn and she already had enough on her plate. Maria glanced around the room and spotted Shandra who smiled and waved at her.

"You were very kind to Shandra when we brought her back to the Flagon."

After her conversation with the woman she was curious about Casavir's feelings, though from what she knew of him getting information about himself was like pulling teeth. Casavir turned and smiled in Shandra's direction.

"I was just doing what I felt necessary after her ordeal."

The young wizard could not hold back her thoughts,

"Do you..._like_ Shandra?"

"Of course," he replied, puzzled by the question, "I enjoy her company, she is intelligent and a great source of anecdotes."

_Gods he was so dense sometimes._

Maria blushed, "No, I mean...She is very beautiful..."

"Yes," he said suddenly realising what she meant, "But I would have acted no differently had she been old and ugly, or even a man. It is my duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves, not flatter or beguile them."

Once again he glanced in the woman's direction, she was having a very animated conversation with Neeshka and her laugh carried across the room.

"As for Shandra, she lost everything she had with only the barest hint of explanation. She should be excused for being in shock and forgiven for any rude things she may have said."

_Was he lecturing her?_

"I know Casavir," she sighed, "I really do, my own world was overturned just as suddenly, remember?"

He smiled kindly, "You are not Shandra."

She blushed and looked away, not knowing whether she should feel offended. Seeing her reaction he spoke quickly, trying to reassure her.

"What I mean to say is, you are far from helpless My Lady. Do you _want_ me to treat you as though you were a child? Unable to protect yourself?"

"Yes!" she rounded on him frustrated, "I'm tired of being the strong one all the time, going through this as though it doesn't affect me! Everyone seems to forget that I am not yet an adult!"

Taking a deep breath after her outburst she continued quietly,

"Sometimes, I want to be the one who is protected."

Many emotions flashed across the Paladin's face.

"I would protect you with my life."

She suspected he would say something like that.

"I know."

She sighed and shook her head.

"I'm sorry Casavir, just forget I said anything."

Before he could reply she turned and retreated to her room, she hadn't slept at all the night before and knew she needed rest for what lay ahead, she needed her wits about her.

Before drifting off to sleep she wanted what it was about her that inspired others to follow her, to cause an arrogant, self centered loner to watch over and protect her and a woman's whose lie she had practically destroyed become her friend.

"_Whatever it is, I wish someone else would catch it,"_ she muttered to herself. Then like a typical adolescent, she added under her breath...

"_I hate my life."_

_------------------------------_

**I know the last bit sounds very modern but i'm sure medieval teens had a few 'I hate my life' moments in their lives, and Maria definitely qualifies.**


	17. The Ghost and the Memory

It was dark when Maria woke and by the lack of noise she figured it must be early morning. She thought it would be a good time to go for a walk and clear her head, and hopefully avoid Bishop and the Paladin. As she exited the Flagon a voice behind her startled her.

"Esmerelle?"

She froze at the name as a cloaked figure stepped out of the shadows.

"No, not her, but you look just like her."

"Esmerelle, my mother?" she managed to whisper, "Who are you?"

The figure removed the hood to reveal a bald head, intense dark eyes and a glinting circlet.

"Lord Nasher!"

The initial shock left her dumbfounded and what felt like minutes past before she was able to speak again.

"You knew my mother?"

The man smiled softly as he looked at her, his eyes filled with sadness and another emotion she could not read.

"I did, many years ago, before I took the crown duties."

"Please, tell me," she asked, forgetting to whom she was speaking. He nodded and beckoned for her to follow, leading her towards the park across the square.

"I had just enrolled in the regiment, my father thought I needed some discipline, I was very unruly back then."

Maria didn't know if she could believe that, he seemed so regal and level headed.

"I saw Esmerelle for the first time in the Moonstone Mask, she was quite drunk and singing bawdy ditties and dancing on a table....she had a beautiful voice."

The wizard's heart hammered in her chest, drinking up the information he was relaying to her, Daegun had never told her anything of her mother and knowing something about her made her feel close to the woman she had never known.

"I was fascinated by her, she seemed so confident and strong...so I struck up a conversation with her and found out she was an adventurer, passing through Neverwinter in search of people like herself."

He laughed fondly at the memory and Maria wished she could picture what he was seeing, the wound in her heart seemed to bleed a little more as he continued.

"For some reason I couldn't fathom she took a shine to me and we became...inseparable."

By inseparable she took it to mean lovers and she blushed, she wasn't sure she wanted to know quite this much.

"What happened? If you don't mind me asking?"

"I've no idea," he replied sadly and a little perplexed, "One day we were spending every spare moment together, the next...she just up and left. No goodbye, no note...I simply thought she had grown tired of me and moved on. I could not go look for her as much as I wanted to, I was forbidden by my father to leave the city."

He stopped suddenly and turned to face her, "Then you walked into the castle and it was like I was back in that tavern...all those years ago."

The emotion in his eyes unsettled her and she stiffened in surprise as he moved a hand to touch her cheek gently,

"So much like her..." he murmured softly moving his hand down to her neck. She stood frozen in confusion and fear.

_Uh oh._

Suddenly, remembering where he was he dropped his hand as if he had been burnt and looked slightly horrified by his actions.

"Forgive me, I did not mean-"

"Forget about it – really."

She wanted to take her own advice as quickly as possible, the whole moment had freaked her out.

"I do have one question though..."

As though reading his thoughts she lowered her eyes,

"She died – when I was an infant."

She did not feel inclined to mention the circumstances that had cause her mother's death. Nasher nodded in sad acknowledgement at her words, he must have already known deep down what she was going to say.

"I must return to the castle now, before I am missed. I trust your discretion."

"Oh don't worry, no one will hear about this from me."

She shivered slightly as he disappeared into the morning, that was one encounter she never wanted to think about again. Realising the time she began to hurry back to the Flagon when a flash of movement caught her eye. Gods! They had not even thought to check if they were being followed. She returned to the Inn as fast as she could, hoping that it was a dog or cat and not some Luskan assassin out for her blood. She let out a sigh of relief as she entered and found the Common Room still empty, she closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against the cool wood of the door.

"My Lady?"

She whirled around to find Casavir looking at her curiously.

"Oh uh hi Casavir, just -er- resting my head."

She knew she sounded stupid but he didn't seem to mind.

"I wanted to speak with you...In my haste to talk about the ambush I forgot to congratulate you on becoming a squire."

"Yes," she replied running her hands through her tangled birds nest of a hair, she really needed a bath.

"It is a bit overwhelming, and certainly not something I expected in any case."

"What Harbourman would?" he asked, "Squires are usually cultivated from birth, it is a rare man – or woman – that is awarded the title outside the nobility." he hesitated, "I am concerned that you may not be prepared for the responsibilities you now face."

"Why is that?" she asked, slightly offended by his words, "Because i'm a dirty Harbourman or because you think i'm too young?"

"No, no, no," he reassured her hastily realising what he had said, "You misunderstand my meaning. I have every confidence in you, I'm just a little worried you might find your circumstances...less then pleasant. Before you were made a squire you were free to do as you wished."

She snorted at this, her life had been dictated by everyone _but_ herself for the past three months.

"But now you are obligated you serve the interests of Neverwinter and Lord Nasher, some might chafe at that restriction."

She didn't understand what he was getting at, hadn't she been doing that already with no say in the matter?

"It was just a formality Casavir, so I can be tried in Neverwinter. I don't think Nasher will expect me to drop everything and run off the the castle every time he calls for me."

"That's _Lord_ Nasher," he berated her, "And you may rest assured that he will not dismiss your duties as readily as you seem to."

She was shocked by his tone, as though he were offended and thought her flippant. Seeing her face he continued a little gentler.

"You may wonder that I defend him, given my relationship with Neverwinter, but I have never accepted a title at Lord Nasher's hand. For now, you will only have to follow orders, but eventually you will have to take initiative on Neverwinter's behalf."

She could feel tears pricking the back of her eyes, threatening to overwhelm her, but she fought them back. She could only imagine what 'orders' she might have to follow judging by her recent meeting with the monarch.

"So fighting for the fate of humanity isn't initiative enough? I'm only one peson, against an army of shadows."

Sighing he stepped closer to her and cupped her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Not alone My Lady," he murmured, "You have everyone here at the Flagon behind you, we will never leave your side."

The sentimentality of it forced a sob from her and locked her throat and he smiled kindly down at her, "You are the light that shatters the darkness, our hope when things seem hopeless, you are what keeps us going and keeps us fighting."

She couldn't help it, she didn't want to but the knot in her throat overwhelmed her and the tears cascaded down her face. She stepped towards him and he stiffened at the embrace before settling his arms around her. When her sobs had faded to mere hiccups he pulled her gently away and looked at her.

"I know this is heavy burden, and one hat I could not bear, accustomed as I am to following the dictates of my faith."

"If you couldn't do it, how do you expect me to?" her voice cracked and she blushed, already embarrassed enough she had cried and clung to him like a child.

"Because you are a lot stronger then I, and you have the support of your friends, we will not let you fail."

The look of determination and sincerity in his eyes made her want to cry again and they stood, his hands on her shoulders, looking at each other until the heavy thump of something hitting the floor caused her to spring away from him.

It was Bishop, his arms crossed, staring meanly at them from across the room. The noise had been the sound of his travelling pack, full and ready to go.

"So are we going? Or are we just standing around here twiddling our thumbs until they come to haul you away?"


	18. Trial by Fire

Collecting evidence of her innocence was easier then she thought it would be, whoever had arranged the attack on Ember was sloppy and obviously lacking in brains. After only a day of thorough investigation Sand was satisfied they had enough to hold up in court.

"We should return to Nevalle," he seemed gleeful, "I cannot wait to see the look on Torio's face when Lord Nasher declares you innocent."

Maria was nervous but it was not entirely over the trial,she was wondering how he would be when she saw him again. She needn't have worried, he was stoic and proffesional as she was brought in to answer the charges against her and it helped her to relax a little. There were two podiums set up in the middle of the throne room, the Luskan ambassador Torio was behind one, Maria thought she might have been pretty except for the fact that she looked permanently like there was an awful smell under her nose. The young wizard looked nervously about, a crowd had gathered in the area above the room reserved for trial witnessing as well as around the edges of the throne room itself. Suddenly she was glad she had brushed her hair and changed into a clean robe before coming.

The Reverend Judge raised a hand for silence, he was the impartial voice for Tyr in the courtroom.

"We are gathered here to determine the truth of the crime committed in the small village of Ember...it's people slaughtered to the last man, woman and child. Under Tyr's guidance shall the truth of this matter be revealed and justice delivered. Is the accuser present?"

Torio stepped forward, a smug look on her face, oh how Maria wanted to fry her with a lightning bolt.

"I speak for those the accused slaughtered at Ember, and am here to see that justice is carried out."

The judge nodded and turned to Sand, "And is the accused here? And her defender?"

"We are present and eager to bring the truth of this matter o Tyr's sight, Reverend Judge."

The judge then proceeded to list off the crimes and evidence against her, as well as the evidence she had brought forth pertaining to her innocence. It was a long list. While this went on Sand explained to her that their chances were good but Torio was the best, she was not the Luskan ambassador for nothing and was rarely on the losing side.

"Just remember, trading diplomatic words with Torio will be difficult, do _not_ resort to such a duel unless you are sure you can absolutely win."

She nodded, she didn't think she could speak right now without vomiting so it wouldn't be a problem. Torio's first 'witness' was a man named Elgun. He had an inflated ego to go along with his ridiculous story about demons attacking Ember. Maria just stood aghast at the Luskan ambassador, did she think Neverwinter's people were really _that_ stupid? When it was Sand's turn to question the man he gleefully poked holes in his story.

_Demons? How many? How did you get out alive? Where are the wounds from your so called attack?_

By the end of it the man had retracted his story and scuttled out of the room, his head down leaving Torio fuming, the wizard was impressed with Sand's tactics. Every witness she brought forth Sad either discredited or got to retract their story...until she called upon Shandra.

"Was she or was she not the cause of the destruction of your home?"

"Yes but-"

"And would you agree that chaos follows wherever she goes?"

"Yes, that's true but the fact that she always tries to fix it, to make things better proves that she would never intentionally hurt an innocent, I would know, she saved my life twice."

Her voice was so earnest and she was so convincing that the crowd who were already beginning to doubt Torio began to murmur loudly. A smile played on the Luskan's lips.

"I call the accused."

Maria's stomach plummeted, she was not good with public speaking and tried not to show her intimidation.

"Ask what you will," she replied with a confidence she did not feel, "I will speak what I know in my heart to be the truth."

"My question is a simple one, Why did you kill the people of Ember?"

The gall of it caused the girl to clench her fists, she wanted to punch the smug smile off the Luskan's face.

"It is well known there is animosity between Luskan and Neverwinter, dating back to the war. And when tragedy strikes, each has been known to blame the other first."

"We do not need a history lesson," scoffed the ambassador\, "Ember is what concerns us."

"History is important in this case," she replied calmly, "As it shows that a similar incident occurred between Luskan and Neverwinter during this time."

"And who are you going to call as witness to this?" the woman asked venomously, "Some dusty old librarian?"

"Actually, I'm referring to _The great Luskan War_, are you saying a tome acknowledged as truth by both countries to be false?"

She silently thanked the hedge wizard for the history lesson, he had prattled enough about Luskan as they searched for the evidence.

"Enough of this...diversion!" Torio seemed to be getting edgy, "You have distracted us from the matter at hand, but not for long. Call forth your witnessses!"

Sand then proceeded to launch into an impressive speech that Lord Nasher cut short, Maria was beginning t feel safe that they would win. She looked to her companions who all waved and smiled encouragingly from the sidelines -all except the ranger. She felt a pang of disappointment and hurt, he had saved her life only to be absent at the most important time of her life?

"_Maybe I was reading him wrong after all,"_ she thought to herself, _"He is just a selfish arrogant ranger."_

Sand called forth Callum of the Neverwinter Nine, Captain Brelaina, a young boy named Markus who had survived the slaughter unbeknownst to the Luskans and Shandra...they all vouched for her sincerity, loyalty and kindness. Lastly Sand called Casavir to the stand.

"I need hardly remind the court that Casavir is a Paladin, sworn to uphold the truth and as such is incapable of falsehood," the hedge wizard addressed the court.

"Of deliberate falsehood perhaps," Torio stepped in, "But the witness may have been decieved by the accused."

"In this case Torio," Sand replied smugly, "I do not believe deceit is even possible." The elf turned to Casavir who stood in the middle of the room, his aura of confidence shining bright.

"Casavir, you have been the constant companion of the accused since before the incident at Ember took place, have you not?"

"Indeed I have," acknowledged the Paladin.

"And in all that time, you have never once left her side, is that correct?"

"That is correct."

Maria could see that Sand was trying very hard to keep his expression straight, but she could tell he just wanted to run up to Torio and laugh in her face.

"Since we have established that you have been in constant attendance to the squire...did you witness her slaughter the village of Ember?"

"No I did not!" Maria could tell the whole thing made him angry and it leant weight to his words, "Neither of us was present when the incident took place, she is innocent of this crime."

"There you have it ladies and gentlemen, irrefutable proof that the accused is innocent because of course Casavir cannot lie."

"He might have been charmed! Confused by a disguise!" The ambassador was grasping at straws and everyone knew it, "We cannot assume that he did not see the accused slaughter the people of Ember just because he didn't remember it."

"Really Torio," tutted Sand, "You know more about spellcraft then that. Such Dweomers leave traces of their use, residual signatures that would have alerted Casavir instantly that his recollection had been modified, after all as a Paladin he is sensitive to such matters."

"Have you any _rational _questions for the witness ambassador?" Nasher was started to sound quite irritated.

"I have no further questions," she muttered, seemingly defeated.

"Very well then," he nodded, "I have heard enough to grant a verdict and it seems we now know the identity of Ember's attackers."

He turned to Nevalle, a tired look on his face.

"Nevalle, I want the ambassador, her retinue and any remaining members of the Arcane Brotherhood of Luskan outside the city gates by nightfall."

"I should have known better then to think Luskan would get a fair trial in Neverwinter!" Torio announced, "I claim the right to trial by combat!"

"Damn," hissed Sand, "I was hoing she didn't know about that."

"Trial by combat? What is it?" asked Maria, suddeny concerned.

"Exactly as it implies," replied the elf, "It is a fight to the death between the accused and the defender, whoever wins is then deemed right in the eyes of the law, though I am curious as to who will champion Luskan, Torio is more of a fighter of wit rather then physical strength."

"Lord Nasher cannot deny me this right, isn't that right Reverand Judge?"

"That is correct," replied the old man nodding gravely.

"Very well," Nasher was not pleased by this turn of events, "I assume you will be choosing a champion Torio?"

"I will champion Luskan!"

A large, brute of a man pushed his way to the front of the crowd, "I have heard these lies and wish to call vengeance for the people of Ember!"

"_You've _got _to be kidding me! I have to fight _that!"

Maria wanted to run and hide.

"Both the defender and the accused are required by law to report to the Temple of Tyr in Neverwinter and undergo the Rite of Tyr...to cleanse themselves in a night of prayer and vigilance. The following morning the champions shall meet in combat so that justice may be decided."

"So be it," added Nasher, looking directly at her, his face stony.

"Arm yourself and be ready squire, because by the Gods! We have not come all this way for justice to be denied in this final hour."

She had been proven innocent only to be fighting once again for her life?

"_I hate my life."_


	19. Trial by Combat

As Maria approached the gigantic stone building known as the Temple of Tyr she let out a long, deep breath. Yet another night long vigil before a trial, except this time, she might actually die. As the priest settled her in he let everyone know that for the first half of her vigil she must be alone, Shandra refused at first but the girl assured her that she was perfectly safe in the temple, nothing would happen to her here.

For several hours she knelt, her robe making a circle around her as she stared up at the statue of Tyr. Even if he was not _her_ god, maybe knowing she was innocent would help her get his blessing. In her contemplation she did not hear the footsteps as Casavir approached.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to disturb the Rites."

She stood and stretched her aching body, not knowing how long she had been in the same position.

"You're not disturbing me Casavir," she smiled, glad to see a friendly face, "And I wanted to thank you for speaking for me at the trial."

"Think nothing of it, I only told the truth."

"Why are you here?" she asked curious, she was sure no one would visit her this time.

"I was...troubled," he frowned, "I thought perhaps by seeking you out that I could help somehow. I know something of knightly combat, more so then your opponent, I suspect."

He was offering to take her place and be her champion, she smiled, touched by his concern.

"Thank you Casavir, but this is something I need to do on my own – it is important to me."

She realised she needed to do this, she needed to prove to herself that it wasn't all for nothing and that she was worth something. She needed to know that she was strong enough, that the road ahead wasn't as daunting as it seemed.

"I admire your conviction. I am certain that you shall see to it that justice finds Lorne at last. Just promise me one thing..."

He stepped closer to her and took her hand, surprising her.

"Promise me you will not...yield."

"Don't worry," she replied grimly, "I'll not die tomorrow if I can help it."

Then, before he could change her mind she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the cheek. He touched the spot and smiled slightly.

"May Tyr guide your blade tomorrow."

Once he had left she sat back down and tried to get some sleep but it was impossible, the butterflies in her stomach kept her awake and her mind was buzzing too much. A sound in the dark caused her to sit bolt upright.

"Bishop!" she snarled.

"I'm touched that you're always so happy to see me ladyship," he bowed melting out of the shadows.

"What do you want?"

She hadn't spoken to him since the night in Solace Glade, the fact that he had been avoiding her didn't help.

"Just making sure you really want to do this, little girl that you are, are you sure you can hold up against that Luskan brute?"

_Little-!?!_

She stood up and glared at him, just making him out through he shadows.

"If you came here just to insult me you can forget it, I'm sick of your hot – cold attitude, i've got enough to think about."

"Do you want me to do it?"

His tone was so matter of fact that she wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

"What?"

"Do you want me to fight him for you? I mean I guess you'd be more then capable but then if you die, well lets say all hells will break lose. Literally."

She couldn't understand him, his moods changed like the weather.

"So that's it? You don't talk to me for three days and now you want to be my champion? I really don't get you."

"What do you want me to say?" he asked suddenly menacing, "That I _like_ putting your life ahead of mine, that i'm _happy _that I can't go back to my old life? I'd rather die taking that Luskan down then feel sick worrying about you all the time!"

She stood agape.

_Wait what!?_

"Bishop...do you _like_ me?" She giggled in spite of herself, that he actually cared about anyone oher then himself she thought hilarious.

"Yeah, har har, do you want my help or not."

Suddenly she sobered up.

"No."

"Fine I can take a-"

"Wait Bishop."

She reached forward and grabbed his arm, stopping him in his tracks.

"It's not because I don't appreciate the offer, but like I told Casavir, I need to do this on my own. For myself."

He looked at her closely, struggling to keep the emotion from his face.

"I'm going to regret this," he muttered before grabbing her roughly and pulling her to him.

In her initial shock she tried to push away but when he kissed her, her body melted and she had to hold onto him for support. She had never experienced anything like it, his hot breath and soft mouth on her own, her neck, her face. She shivered when he bit her tongue and licked her lips and gasped when he nuzzled her neck. She opened her eyes and saw desire evident in his own,

she could feel his passion as he crushed her against his body. She stood frozen, unable to look away.

"Don't die," he whispered fiercely before shoving away from her and stalking out the door.

She didn't know how long she stood with her hand pressed against her swollen lips, she didn't know what to make of the whole ordeal and was totally confused. She thought about what Casavir might think.

"_What am I supposed to do now?"_ she asked helplessly as she sat heavily on the floor.

She didn't get any sleep that night.

When the priest came for her in the morning she looked pale and had dark circles under her eyes.

"May Tyr bless you on this day young lady."

She could only nod as she was led to the arena, her fists subconsciously clenching and unclenching. Shandra awaited her at the entrance, she looked just as pale.

"Are you _absolutely _sure you want to do this because I mean, I'm sure Casavir would still-"

"No," the girl replied firmly, "I have to do this."

She smiled softly at her friend, trying to reassure her.

"I'll be ok Shandra, I promise."

"You better," Shandra muttered not at all convinced,

She left her friend behind as she entered the arena, flames burst forth behind her to prevent her escape. There was no going back now. As she approached the brute Lorne she realised for the first time that she had never fought alone before, there had always been someone there to back her up. Her heart quailed and her breathing quickened as she called forth fire.

Without warning the berserker charged her, he was faster then she might have expected and she dropped her flames as she moved out of the way. She threw what she could at him, fire, ice, arcane, acid...if it hit him he only grimaced slightly before charging her again and mostly she missed he was so fast. Suddenly the girl realised he was trying to wear her down, deplete her magic so he could come in for the kill, with her heart in her throat she realised what she needed to do. Wihout warning, she collapsed into the sand,hearing gasps from the crowd and a triumphant snarl from Lorne.

"_Don't do anything stupid! _Please _don't to anything stupid,"_she mentally yelled at her companions, if any of them jumped in now...

She needn't have worried, the man was upon her before she had time to think of her next move, pulling her up by her hair.

"_By the Gods! I swear, if I make it out of this alive I'm cutting it all off!"_

Unexpectedly his hands were at her throat and he began to squeeze tightly. She gasped for air as she clawed at his hands and spots began to cloud her vision. Quietly she slid the dagger she had been hiding in her sleeve out and thrust it into his neck, he cried out in pain and threw her to the ground, she coughed and gulped in air as Lorne pulled the dagger form his neck, blood spurted out in pints but he didn't seem affected. Without warning she called up lightning and fire, acid and water and threw them all at him in one gigantic bolt. It hit him, pushing him backwards, he staggered and fell groaning in pain. He didn't get back up. She stared at the giant man in a daze for a few moments before she realised the crowd was roaring in celebration.

"Ye did it lass!" cried Khelgar, hurrying down the ramp towards her.

"We knew you could do it!" added the tiefling, pulling her into a crushing hug. Everyone crowded around her and she smiled up at them tiredly before looking into the stands. Both Casavir and Bishop stood, arms crossed watching her.

"_Now what?"_


	20. Heart

All she wanted to do was sleep, but they wouldn't let her off that easily. Celebrations roared to life at the Flagon and everyone plied her with liquor, soon she began to feel that pleasant feeling and couldn't stop grinning like an idiot. As everyone talked and sang bawdy songs around her she wondered where Bishop was, she had seen him return with everyone else but had disappeared soon after up the stairs, she didn't follow him because she didn't want to make it obvious. Grobnar caught her attention as she heard him composing a song about her victory over Lorne, it was so stupid and he kept making up words, was he even allowed to do that? Though, to be fair Khelgar had been practically pouring mead down his throat all night.

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Shandra speaking to Casavir, her cheeks were red and her eyes bright and it was clear she had been drinking. Her heart clenched as she watched the woman touch Casavir's arm softly and smile flirtily up at him, she whispered something in his ear and he nodded, helping her up and leading her out of the room. Maria was shocked, and she really hoped that what she thought was about to happen would most definitely not happen.

"Excuse me," she muttered drunkly to her companions, they did not seem to notice as she stood up and swayed unsteadily towards the hallway. When she got there she realised she didn't know where she was going, in the whole time she had been at the Flagon she had never thought to see where Shandra stayed.

"_If he took her to _her_ room." _

The familiar pang of jealousy forced her forward, in her drunken state it did not occur to her that Casavir was not the sort of man to take advantage of a drunk woman, no matter how much she was willing. She walked a few steps and stopped when she heard a noise, it was voices but she couldn't make out what they were saying. She followed the voices until she came to a door that was slightly ajar, a beam of light filtered through the crack in the door and she could hear the voices of a man and a woman beyond. As she pushed it open she saw a man pressing a woman up against the wall, his hand up her skirt and his face in her neck. She moaned in pleasure as his mouth travelled down to her breasts and his hands moved up to her hips.

Maria felt sick, the sudden and overwhelming feeling of betrayal knocked the breath out of her and she gasped in pain. The man's head whipped around and upon seeing her his face paled.

"Why Bishop?"

She could hardly get the words out through her aching throat, she stumbled backwards as he approached her and flinched as he grabbed her arm, hauling her to her feet. She struggled to shake him off, but he held firm.

"Let go of me bastard before I set you on fire!"

They glared at each other before he reluctantly let her go, she staggered back against the opposite wall, holding her arm close to her chest. She wanted to burst into tears as he looked at her stonily.

"You weren't supposed to see that," he said gruffly averting his eyes.

"How could you do this to me?" she whispered, her voice thick with emotion, "After last night... after the Glade...why did you do that?"

By this time the woman had come up behind Bishop and wrapped her arms around his waist, sneering over his shoulder at the girl.

"My dear, why would he want _you_ when he could have all _this_," she pointed towards her voluptuous curves, "Your just an inexperienced girl and I am a _woman._"

Maria looked at the Ranger but he kept his eyes averted, his jaw clenched, and he did not counteract what the woman was saying. Maria mustered her strength and stood, staring at the man.

"I see." Her voice was flat and devoid of emotion, clearly she did not see at all.

A few more seconds passed before she moved away from the wall and started walking towards her own room.

"It's better this way."

His voice was soft but she heard him clearly.

"Maybe it is."

The tinkle of the woman's laughter followed her down the hallway.

"Yes, yes child, run along now, Uncle Bishop will be up to read you a story in a few minutes."

The door was closed and she was swamped in darkness.

Suddenly she began to hyperventilate, she couldn't breath and doubled over as her world came crashing down around her. She must have been making funny noises because she could hear footsteps approaching.

"Who is there?"

A light was held up to reveal her crouching in the middle of the hallway, the footsteps approached her more rapidly as the Paladin came rushing to her side.

"My Lady, are you ok? Are you hurt?"

The concern in his voice brought about what she had been trying so hard not to do. She began crying again and as he knelt down beside her she grabbed onto him, burying her face into his chest. She cried with such emotion that she didn't know if she would ever stop.

"My Lady, I can't leave you here in the middle of the floor, can you walk?"

She didn't think she could so shook her head as she continued to cry into his chest.

"I think I should take you to Elanee-"

"No!" she managed to gasp, "I j-just want t-t-to go to m-my room."

He didn't seem convinced that she was ok.

"If you are quite certain..?"

She just nodded, her sobs once again overriding her ability to speak. In one swift movement he picked her up and bundled her to his chest, she felt warm and safe as he carried her to her room and managed to open the door one handed. He placed her gently on her bed but she refused to let him go so he was forced to sit awkwardly on her bed with her on his lap. In time she was able to ease the spasms of her sobs, but her chest hurt from the violence of them.

"Can you talk?"

"Yes," she replied shakily, not fully certain.

"Good, now tell me, what was all that about? I thought you had hurt yourself."

She looked into his eyes, the concern and puzzlement evident on his face.

"I'm fine," she managed a smile, "Physically at least."

She nuzzled her face into his shoulder, snotting all over him.

"I'm sorry about your shirt," she mumbled.

"It is only a shirt, easily fixed," his voice was soft and kind.

He pulled her away from his shoulder,

"Please My Lady, confide in me, what distresses you so?"

Staring intently at him she realised how perfect he was, kind, gentle, handsome and loyal, how had she ever seen herself with Bishop?

"You would never betray me, would you Casavir?"

Perplexed by her question he shook his head, "I would die first."

He lowered his voice, "And I promise, I will never let anything happen to you, ever, I hate seeing you in pain like this and wish I could help to ease it."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, he smelt clean and fresh, with just a tang of armour polish. She heard his breath quicken slightly as she kept her mouth close to his face, kissing him again softly, he closed his eyes and turned his head slightly so that when she kissed him again she got the side of his mouth. His breath caught in his throat as she pulled his face towards her, putting her lips to his. His arms tightened around her she felt strange, as though not quite in her own body. He gripped the back of her head gently and pulled her closer kissing her now, his lips insistent. The girl slipped one of her hands up under is shirt, causing him to shiver as her cool flesh touch his warm chest. He opened his eyes and looked at her, putting his forehead to hers.

"My Lady, please we cannot."

"Why?"

"Because you are not of sound mind to be making this decision and I do not take advantage of drunk women."

Suddenly she remembered Shandra and pushed away from him so forcefully he looked at her surprised.

_Gods what am I doing!_

"I – I think you should go Casavir," she whispered raggedly.

He looked at her, torn between his chivalry and his want of her but finally he nodded.

"I think that best."

His words reminded her of what Bishop had said to her earlier and suddenly she felt heartsick again. He stood and approached her taking her face in his hands, he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Goodnight My Lady."

She had to bite her lip to stop herself from crying out to him, asking him to stay, to make her feel wanted, but she knew in her heart it was not wise and that he was right that her drunkeness was a huge factor.

She crawled into bed and pulled the covers over her head, there would be questions in the morning that she didn't think she had the answers to, she didn't want the morning to come.

"_How can things get any worse?" _she asked herself as her mind buzzed. She wouldn't be getting any sleep tonight either.


	21. The Lord and the Warlock

The next morning when she emerged into the Common Room her companions gasped, shocked by her appearance. She looked pale and tired and her once luscious locks had been cut raggedly to her shoulders.

"Maria, what have you done!" Cried Neeshka, "Your beautiful hair..."

"I was sick of people using it as leverage against me, this way they'll have less to grab onto when they try to slit my throat."

Her harsh tone cut through the air, silencing any more thoughts on the subject. It wasn't just about that though, she had been awake since before dawn, staring at herself in the mirror. Slowly, and without hesitation, she took up her dagger and began to hack methodically at the locks, getting more aggressive with each handful. In her mind it was not just her hair she was hacking away, but the cancer of her old life, her old feelings. Today she was different, today she would start anew.

"You're a tough one to catch!" came a voice from behind her, it was the boy Wolf, she had saved him once from an overzealous guard.

"Got a message for you from that Aldanon fellow."

"Aldanon the Sage?" she remembered the bumbling, slightly confused old man from a few months ago.

"What does he want?"

"Came in here all rattled he did, mumblin' something about some silver shard. Said he needed to talk to you right quick."

"When was this?" she asked,hoping the man was alright, she wouldn't put it past him to get lost in his own house!

"Two days ago maybe, Dory tried to get to you but those snobby old priests chucked her out."

"I guess i'd better go see what he wants," she sighed. She didn't really need more drama in her life at the moment but as always, what she wanted didn't factor into the matter. As they approached the old man's house a commotion outside made her move quicker.

"I said stay back!" called a rough looking man standing on the doorstep, he had a knife to Marshal Cormick's throat, "Anyone steps into the yard and we kill him!"

Sergeant Brockenburn could do naught but look on helplessly, when he sa he he sighed in relief and came rushing over.

"What in the hells is going on?"

"It's a botched robbery near as I can tell. The thieves were inside the house when Cormick knocked, must have noticed that the old sages wards were down and went to have a look. Poor fellow never tood a chance, shot him with a wand then took him hostage. Now they say they'll kill him if we come any closer. It's an impasse and a sticky one at that."

"Let me try to talk to them."

"Be my guest," he replied pushing her forward, "I'm a soldier, not a negotiator, I'm hardly any use."

To the awe and amazement of all she managed to talk the thieves down and get them to leave Cormick alone, though she had to procure their freedom to do it. Brockenburn wasn't too happy about this but yielded for the sake of the Marshal.

"You should have just charged those stinking amatuers," Cormick chided softly as he rubbed his throat.

"And let them kill you?" she asked with mock incredulity, "You know me better then that."

She questioned him about what he knew of the thieves and found that a dwarf named 'Old Scab' held hostages in the basement.

"Guess that's my cue," she turned to her companions, "I'm guessing covert is better, Neeshka, you're coming with me."

"As am I," added the Paladin, the look on his face leaving no room or argument, she nodded and led them into the house. Casavir was surprisingly quiet for someone wearing full plate armour and a giant hammer. The tiefling was easily able to dispatch any guards, it seemed no one was expecting them or watching out for them so it didn't take long for them to find the basement and 'Old Scab.' She killed the dwarf and his remaining guards easily, torching them to a crisp, she felt a slight pang of disappointment that it had been so easy, other then the githyanki mage she had never found her equal in battle. After thanking them profusely Aldanon's manservant addressed her.

"The Master was looking for you...before the thieves came. It's something we've discovered in the archives, a matter of great urgency."

"Yes, i'd hoped to find him here," replied the wizard curiously, "Where is he?"

"Kidnapped," stuttered the man, "They were on us in seconds. They said...they said they had a message from you. We'd been looking for you so of course we believed them. He – that is we – had been researching the silver shards at the archive. We found an old reference to a shard in Neverwinter, discovered shortly after the war with the King of Shadows."

"_Great," _she muttered to herself, _"Another one."_

"This shard was held by a fraternity of lords, wealthy men who dabbled in matters arcane. According to the tome only four still lived...Lords Dlren, Brennick, Hawkes and Tavorick."

"Wait – aren't those the men whose deaths caused the shutdown of this district?"

"Yes, all but Tavorick. We reasoned that the lords have passed the shard from one to the next, just ahead of the demons. If our guess is correct the Lord Tavorick has the shard, and he is in considerable danger. Aldanon tried to send word to him, but the man is stubborn. He urged me to go away, said I shouldn't return until I was 'younger and female.'"

"I think we should report this to Lord Nasher," murmured Casavir and Maria nodded in agreement.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It seems one event follows another," sighed Nasher as they approached the throne, "The trial with Luskan has been settled, but now I hear Aldanon has been kidnapped?"

"That is correct," she replied, "And we have news of the murdered nobles as well, all three – Dalren, Brennick and Hawkes – were in possession of a silver shard...That is now held by Lord Tavorick."

"Cryan?" he exclaimed surprised, "I will not allow him to suffer the same fate as the others...I want you to report to Lord Tavorick's estate at once! I am sending Captain Ballard and a detachment of guards to meet you there."

"_Black _Ballard?" asked the Paladin curiously.

"The very same, I think he will prove to be an asset."

As they rushed over to the old lords house Maria prayed the old man was alright. As they arrived she could hear bangs and crashes coming from inside. They rushed in to find furniture overturned and a squad of men protecting a cowering old man. A man in his early forties with a long blond ponytail motioned her forward and she saw that their attackers were demons and imps.

"Captin Andrey Ballard at your command squire!" he called over the ruckus, "No time for formal introductions, we need to keep m'lord safe."

"Listen to me!" cried Tavorick suddenly, "Our only chance is the crypt! I had the place warded...they'll only be able to come through the door, and it should take them some time to penetrate the wards."

"All right," she nodded, "Stay close milord."

"We are making a break for the crypt!" her voice carried over the noise with strength, catching everyone's attention, "Protect Tavorick!"

They all looked to Ballard who nodded his assent, slowly they began herding the old man towards the back of the manse. Maria stood at the rear, shooting fireballs and lightning at the attackers. She was the last through the door and slammed it close behind her, breathing hard.

"predictable creatures, demons," the old man said, "Can't abide wards, not when they are done right. Now they'll have to come at us through-"

He stopped short as a foul stench wafted around them.

"_Oghma's Eyes! _What _is _that stench!"

A disembodied voice spoke through the door, a demon.

"**I can smell you little lordling, I can scent your craven soul amidst the dust of your ancestors."**

"And we can smell you!" Maria called out, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "This place is warded against you demon!"

"**And who are you my mortal friend?" **the voice asked curiously, **"You have a wonderful anarchic scent about you. Beneath your weariness and your sweat, you smell of lives shattered and hopes trod underfoot...perhaps I could smell you better...if only I could come...a little closer..."**

The voice was taunting and the door began to creak and groan under the weight of the creature. Suddenly it burst forward showering them with splinters and a massive, spiked monster stormed through the opening. It roared straight towards her, flinging her across the room. She landed with a hard thud against the wall, the breath knocked out of her and momentarily dazed. She heard ringing in her ears and had to shake her head to clear it. They were throwing everything they had at the demon but it didn't seem to be slowing down. In a last ditch effort she concentrated all her power on the thing, it stopped, crying out in pain. Its skin began to blister and boil and it clawed at its chest, she was literally boiling it from the inside out. It collapsed to the floor before shuddering and lying still, all eyes were on her.

"That _thing_...it must have a master! I told Nasher this hoodwinking business wouldn't work! But does he listen to the eighty-four year old? Of course not."

The girl's stomach dropped as she realised the implications of what he had said.

"You don't have the shard, do you?"

"Not since yesterday. Passed it to my girl Melia before you got here. Whole thing was a diversion, to get whoever is seeking the shard to reveal himself. Instead he sent that brute." he said referring to the steaming pile of demon mush.

"Nasher wasn't honest with me, was he?" she felt betrayed, why had he not thought to share this information with her? Didn't he trust her?

"Oh i'm sure he had the best of intentions," he replied matter-of-factly, "Lords always do. But no he wasn't. Melia is one of the Nine. She is holed up at the Moonstone Mask with the shard and half a dozen guards posing as patrons, only the demons master has seen through our ruse. The man himself is on his way to claim the shard, i'd bet my heirs on it -if I had any."

"We'd better get to the Mask and warn Melia," she replied grimly feeling slightly sick, something in her gut told her they were going to be too late, but it didn't stop her from rushing over anyway.

She was right, she could smell the smoke and hear the commotion of fighting from two streets away. As they entered a woman saw her and pointed up the stairs, the demon minions did their best to hinder her but she just blasted them out of the way. The last room they came to contained a man with glowing tattoos...and the body of Melia.

"Ah...reinforcements. I'm afraid you are too late to save this one. And if it is the shard you are after...I'm afraid that I have that as well. It seems to me all you have left is your life...but that is easily corrected."

A faint golden circle glowed on the floor beneath him and he summoned two gigantic demon wolves to his aid before disappearing in a burst of light. Maria wanted to scream she was so frustrated., if Nasher had entrusted her with this in the first place, all this could have been avoided. The wolves were killed swiftly, their bodies vanishing upon their deaths. It was time to visit Nasher.


	22. Rescue 101

As they entered the throne room Nasher stood.

"I heard that there was a battle at the Moonstone Mask, is Melia...?"

"She's dead!" Maria replied stonily, barely able to contain her anger and frustration.

"That is...terrible news, without her the Nine will be weakened tremendously, and she will be sorely missed. Were you at least able to catch her killer?"

"No, there was nothing I could do – he vanished."

She had to restrain herself from yelling at him, it was not the time to throw protocol out the window.

"Nonetheless you are to be congratulated for saving Lord Cryan's life."

"Why didn't you tell me about Melia?" She had to fight to keep her voice soft though, she wanted to scream.

"Keeping her identity secret was not meant to harm you or her -` but there were too many uncertainties in these as it stood to risk it. I am sorry if you find that difficult to understand, but it was my decision to make, not yours."

"Well, if I had known maybe something could have been done!"

"As I said," he replied more firmly, "It was my decision, that is the end of it. Another matter has recently been brought to our attention."

She couldn't believe it! He was dismissing the subject as though they were merely talking about bad weather! She wanted to argue but seeing the look on Casavir's face silenced her, though inwardly she rebelled.

"It seems we have an even larger problem within Neverwinter then we first thought-"

"Ah the famous squire!" He was cut short as a rather fat, short, rather ugly woman entered the room along with a nervous looking man.

"I said I would send for you _later_," Nasher reproached through gritted teeth.

"If this is a bad time, I will take my leave," butted in Maria, she needed time to think.

"No, no, I want you here, this merits your attention. This is Sydney Natale, our new ambassadr for Luskan, she arrived earlier. Her associate is Khralver, I believe-"

Once again the woman spoke over him, "Khralver I of no consequence. The news I bring concerns you and Lord Nasher. I had hoped to speak to you before leaving."

"Are you planning on putting me on trial again with another false accusation?" Maria asked sarcastically, crossing her arms. She would listen, but she didn't have to be nice about it.

Sydney smiled, "Far from it. There has been a...miscommunication, so I travelled her to straighten certain matters out. You have recently been troubled by those you thought affiliated with Luskan when in fact, we knew nothing of them."

"Could I have the short version please?" the girl asked, not in the mood for long winded political speeches, she still needed to go find Aldanon and rescue him.

"Very well," replied the woman, handing a summary of events to Lord Nasher. He read it and paled.

"Squire, you must go to Crossroad Keep immediately."

"What?"

She was handed the report and quickly skimmed through it.

_Shadows...Black Garius...Hosttower...Ritual..._

Dark magic was afoot.

"I want you to leave as soon as you are able to travel. Rescue Aldanon, and I want you to do everything in your power to stop this ritual Garius intends to perform."

"I will do what I must," she replied grimly and he smiled kindly at her,

"Be safe young squire, and be careful. If Crossroad Keep is indeed Garius' fortress it will be guarded with magic as well as soldiers."

As the exited the castle Shandra spoke up, "So we are heading straight out?"

"No, I want to go to the Flagon first, get some supplies and let Duncan know what's going in."

As soon as they arrived she headed up o her room while the others filled in the innkeeper on what they were doing. She needed her pack and a few travelling things, she always forgot them and was determined not to this time. As she turned to leave she bumped right into the man standing in her doorway. She did not even acknowledge his presence and tried to push past him. When he refused to move she punched him in the stomach, it didn't hurt him, but the surprise pushed him back far enough for her to get through. As she stalked away he called out from behind her.

"This doesn't change anything, I'm coming with you."

When she didn't reply he followed her.

"I'm going to see it through, you can hate me all you like, but you won't get rid of me."

Her blood boiled, how _dare_ he even show his face after the way he had acted? If she turned and faced him now she might be tempted to fry him, so instead she quickened her pace. He easily overtook her and stepped squarely in front of her, looking at her curiously.

"What'd you do to your hair?"

He grabbed one of her tortured locks and twirled it in his fingers, causing her to slap his hand away and look up at him incredulously at the stupidity and casualness of the question.

"I have nothing to say to you," she whispered fiercely, "Why are you even still here?"

"You need me."

She snorted, "I don't need _you_. I don't _want_ you. Why don't you just do everyone a favour and disappear?"

She thought she saw a momentary flash of hurt before his amber eyes turned hard.

"I guess I deserved that, but no matter how much you deny it you _do_ need me. I'm the best damn ranger you'll ever find this side of Faêrun or anywhere else on this world. You need my skills, or you'd be dead by now."

She knew his words rang true but she wouldn't le him get under her skin.

"Do what you want."

She didn't mean to sound so defeated and hurt but she couldn't force it out of her voice, there was so much more she wanted to say but pushed past him and forced herself to keep walking. No good could ever come of being friendly with the ranger, hadn't she told that to herself so many times before? And now she didn't think she could ever forgive him.

A day and a half later they arrived at Crossroad Keep, a broken down fortress between Forte Locke and Neverwinter. Shandra knelt beside the body of a dead farmer.

"This farmer...they didn't even bury him. They just left him for the vultures." Her voice was so sad that Maria's heart went out to her.

"If so," remarked the ranger, "They wouldn't get much meat off of him, he's been charred pretty badly."

"Show some respect for the dead Bishop," the woman scowled, all her companions were regarding the ranger with disgust and annoyance but Maria just chose to ignore him, her heart coped better when she pretended he wasn't there.

"Little girl, farmers living too far from well-travelled road or town die all the time – something _you've_ barely avoided up until now. This one, at least he died quick, looks like a fireball burned his worthless body to ash."

"Enough Bishop!" snapped Sand, sick of the ranger's attitude, "Or you'll soon be joining him!"

Bishop just snorted and turnd away as an elf came rushing towards them, beckoning them to follow.

He introduced himself as Vale, the battle mage in charge of the attack.

"The Luskan change guard shifts around this tie," he whispered, "Moving men in and out of the keep. If we strike hard and fast, we'll take the courtyard and be inside the Keep before they realise what's going on."

"What are we up against?" she asked, scanning the perimeter.

"Around twenty Luskan soldiers in the courtyard – most of them asleep – and a handful more inside the Keep. The Arcane Brotherhood wizards will be more of a challenge, but we can handle them." He gestured to five battle mages standing behind him.

"I see, let's get to it then."

Just then, they heard the creaking of the giant gates as they opened for the guard change over.

"It's time! The Luskan's are opening the doors!"

The Luskan guards didn't stand a chance against the battle mages of Neverwinter, Maria was awed by their power and concentration and was fervently glad she was on their side.

"We're under attack!" cried the Guard Captain, "You men – get back in there and seal the doors!"

The guards were not prepared for the assault, but a few did manage to get inside the Keep and seal the doors shut against their magic.

"Dammit!" cried Vale, "Nathe! Sevann! I want those doors open. Now!"

"Vale, we're being counterspelled," replied Sevann, "I don't think we are going to be able to open the doors from this side."

"Wonderful," he muttered, clearly annoyed, "All right – backup plan. I know the Keep has an escape tunnel somewhere." He turned to Maria and her companions, "I want you to find the tunnel exit and use it to get inside the Keep, once inside kill whichever wizards are counterspelling us so we can open the doors. Make it fast Maria, looks like the weather is changing."

Finding the tunnels was easy, getting through them was another matter. In the years they had been abandoned they had become infested with giant beetles and spiders, they were a little worse for wear upon emerging through the other side.

"Oh I say, I remember you!"

The familiar voice of the sage broke through her tiredness, :You were the one with those interesting silver shards!"

"Aldanon!" she cried happily, "We're here to rescue you!"

"Oh yes that's right, I was kidnapped wasn't I?" he replied absently.

"What did they want with you?" she asked, trying to recapture his attention.

"Oh they just wanted to know how to perform a ritual of dark magic, but I told them it was a bad idea."

"Well, they still might try it," she insisted, "Get out of here and warn Neverwinter."

As they opened the front doors for Vale and the others he seemed impressed by the carnage, the Luskan wizards had been so busy holding the doors they couldn't fend off Maria's attacks. They burst into the lower basement and saw Black Garius standing in a circle marked on the floor, surrounded by four men.

"You four ignore them!" he cried, "Keep concentrating! The rest of you...kill them!"

The nine other wizards in the room converged on them. Magic flew everywhere as everyone fought for the upper hand. Maria was caught in a powerplay with a wizard who seemed to prefer arcane bolts, everytime she ducked her head out from behind the overturned table he would fire at her. She didn't see the Luskan Champion come up behind her until he had grabbed her. Without hesitation he slammed a dagger into her side, fire ravaged her body as she writhed in agony. She screamed in pain and frustration, unable to remove the blade as the brute smiled evilly down at her. Suddenly his face contorted weirdly and he slid to the floor, already dead. She gasped for breath and realised that the dagger must have clipped one of her lungs. Bishop stood above her, his blade covered in blood. Gently he picked her up, each movement causing her to sob in pain, she didn't want to cry out as she thought she might faint.

"Paladin! You're needed!"

Casavir turned and paled when he saw her, she had lost quite a bit of blood and he could see her struggling for air.

"Put her down over here."

The ranger laid her on a filthy ragged rug on the floor, her head on his knees. Casavir didn't think it was necessary, but the look on Bishop's face silenced him, he had never seen the man show any emotion other then sarcasm or disdain but right now he looked sick with worry. The paladin turned his attention the the girl, brushing her hair from her face.

"Maria, sweetheart, this is going to hurt, but try to stay with me ok?"

She smiled groggily up at him, her conciousness starting to fade.

"Hey, you said my name."

Cassavir tried to smile back but his expression turned grim as he grabbed the hilt of the blade. With one swift motion he pulled it out. Bishop had to throw his weight on her shoulders to stop her writhing and injuring herself further. Casavir then put his hand over the wound and staunched the bleeding before using his magic to close and knit everything back together, he sighed in relief.

"She will be fine, but she'll be sore for a few days."

She felt the tension leave the ranger as he realised she was going to be ok.

"Sleep now, you'll feel better when you wake up."

She couldn't fight it, even if she had wanted to. The loss of blood, use of her magic and soothing of the healing had exhausted her. She felt safe, she could sleep now.


	23. At a Crossroads

The girl stirred as she came to, the ache in her side increased and she gasped at the sharpness of it. She heard footsteps and a familiar voice.

"Welcome back," smiled the paladin, he placed cool hand on her forehead and she sighed. As she looked around she became confused.

"Where are we?"

"Crossroad Keep."

"Still?"

Casavir then filled her in on what had happened after she passed out. Black Garius dying, a githzerai cleric joining them, and the Keep being rebuilt. Sir Nevalle appeared in the doorway.

"It's seen better days...and will again."

He approached and bowed.

"The Keep was destroyed during the war with the King of Shadows. It was a dark time for Neverwinter, but we persevered, as have you. Lord Nasher now has a new task for you Captain, you are to lead these people in rebuilding the Keep and making it ready for war. Gather troops to your banner, and be prepared to strike when the enemy reveals itself."

It was a lot to take in after just waking up but she nodded her assent.

"I shall send Lieutenant Kana up to you when you after feeling better, she can fill you in on your duties."

As he left she groaned and fell back onto the pillow causing her wound to protest.

"Ouch!"

She was puzzled, hadn't Casavir healed her?

"Casavir? Why am I still in so much pain? I thought you healed me?"

He frowned and nodded,

"The only explanation I can come up with is that only a little of my healing magic went to closing and tidying up your wound, as you had exhausted your own sources I think most of it went to replenishing your magic. You might have to wait a few days before you will feel well enough to be up and about."

It made sense, she _had _used a lot of her magic in the fighting, at least she wasn't falling apart. There was a hesitant knock at the door and Shandra peeped her head in. Relief flooded her features as she saw Maria was awake. She stepped into the room and looked at the paladin earnestly.

"Casavir do you mind? I think Maria needs some girl time."

He raised his eyebrows but said nothing as he left the room. Shandra turned back to her and sighed, shaking her head.

"Dear Maria, what have you gone and done to yourself?"

The girl looked so small and vulnerable sitting in the bed with her knees to her chest.

"None of this was my doing," she whispered, "I never wanted any of this, I didn't want to be special or go on grand adventures." she looked up at the woman, tears welling behind her eyes.

"Shandra, I fear I am breaking. So much has happened that I don't think I could cope with more thrown at me and now _this_? I'm not even eighteen and everyone expects me to save the world."

Her voice had gotten lower and lower as she spoke until finally she couldn't force any words past the lump in her throat. Shandra sat on the bed and gave her a hug, Maria threw her arms around the woman and let the tears flow, Shandra just rocked her and spoke softly until all the tears were gone. She pulled the girl back and looked at her, tears clear in her own eyes.

"Even if nothing else comes of this, I'm glad I met you. You are a brave and beautiful person Maria and people can't help but admire you for that."

Without warning the woman planted a soft kiss on her lips, surprising the girl, then another and another, each kiss becoming longer. Shandra pulled away, a questioning look in her eyes, the girl didn't know what to do so she just closed her eyes. She felt the woman's tongue lick playful at her lips and she opened her mouth slightly. Taking this as an invitation Shandra pulled the girl close, planting kisses all over hair face, her throat, her hair. Maria twined her fingers in Shandra's soft blond locks and felt a hand slide slowly up her thigh under her nightgown.

Her breath caught in her throat and she opened her eyes to find Shandra looking at her with such love and joy that it took her breath away. Now all the conversations they had finally made sense, it wasn't Casavir she had fallen in love with, the girl's jealousy had been unfounded. The situation was...interesting to say the least but she could not say that she didn't like it.

"Oh Maria..."

The woman's voice was thick with desire, Maria responded by planting a hesitant kiss on her mouth. Her lips opened and playfully her tongue probed the girls mouth. It was nothing like kissing either Casavir or Bishop, it was different entirely and wonderful in its own way. The shoulder of her nightgown slipped down, exposing a taut, perky breast. Shandra cupped it with her free hand as the other continued to move up the girls thigh, stroking and kneading. Maria felt the woman's breath on her breast and then her mouth, she sucked gently on the nipple, nipping at it with her teeth, causing Maria to groan in pleasure. She had never felt anything like this. Shandra's hand found the virgin mound of the girl's sex and rubbed gently. The electric jolt made the girl shiver and pull Shandra closer, her breaths were becoming short and raspy as she held the farm girls head to her breast. Suddenly a knock on the door made them leap away from each other, they looked at each other guiltily before Shandra smiled and pulled the nightgown back up to cover her body.

"Y-yes?"

Her voice sounded croaky and she cleared it before trying again.

"Who is it?"

"Its Neeshka and Khelgar, we heard you were awake...can we come in?"

Swiftly, Shandra kissed her on the lips and smiled, her eyes promised there was more to come. She got up and opened the door, gesturing the girls friends in before disappearing. Neeshka looked at the girl and frowned.

"Are you alright, you look kinda flushed."


	24. Realisation

Bishop sat on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but a pair of breeches and a scowl on his face.

_How did I get myself into this?_ He brooded silently as he looked around the dark room.

A woman's arm curled around his waist from behind causing him to stiffen, the woman chuckled and sat up, placing her chin on his shoulder. Her touch made his skin crawl but he was determined not to show his disgust.

"Alera, I thought you were sleeping."

"How can anyone sleep the way you toss and turn? I felt as though I was in bed with a big uncomfortable dog!"

He snorted and tried to remove her hand but she grasped him tighter and kissed his back.

"Ah Bish, you really need to relax, come back to bed it's still early..."

Her voice was seductive but her attempts to allure him only made him want to jump out the window and run for his life, it was bad enough he had to pretend for this long but he didn't think he could endure much more. Fighting to keep his voice even and aloof he replied with slight contempt.

"I have to go, I can't be away from the Keep for too long or they'll start to get suspicious, everyone there already distrusts me, I don't want to give them further reason to try and get rid of me."

"Oh Bish, you're no fun at all!" he could hear the pout in her voice as he stood and adjusted his pants, he really hated when she called him that.

He turned to look at her, she was beautiful no doubt, her long golden hair cascaded down her body like a sea and her body was perfect, curved in all the right places. Even her face, slightly exotic and always coy was hard to resist, but he could feel the evil in her, the cruelty and the hate and knew that he needed to stay on her good side.

He composed himself and forced a leer onto his face.

"I hate to leave such a delectable morsel, but Lord Garius would kill me if I was cast out of the Keep and i'm sorry my dear but the mission is just not worth it."

She sighed and frowned before a smile lit up her face.

"I could always just teleport you later," she purred.

_Damn._

He was hoping she wouldn't think of that but now he had no choice, he had to get back into the bed or else rouse suspicion. All he could do was think of a young girl with long chestnut locks standing in the middle of a stream...

"Bishy, it's time to go."

He suppressed the urge to throttle her, he hated it when she used that name, like he was a beloved pet. They were now fully dressed and standing in the middle of the room, Alera had drawn a circle in chalk and they were standing in it.

"Hold on tight."

He took her hand but she was not satisfied at this and wrapped her arms around his chest, she could look him straight in the eyes and this disconcerted him a bit. Air rushed around them and a great gush nearly pushed him over, he heard a loud pop and landed with a thud on his knees. He was a bit surprised as he had not even noticed he had left the ground. They were in the halls of the Keep.

"Are you crazy?" he whispered fiercely, "What if someone had been walking along that hallway when we landed? How would I explain that?"

"Oh Bish, you worry too much," she giggled and punched his arm lightly, "Besides, I would have just killed them, no problem."

A door opening behind them caused him to turn, Maria stepped out into the hall and upon seeing them seemed taken aback, quickly she schooled her features into the serene mask that only came out whenever he was around.

"Oh, its you."

Her voice was cold and emotionless, it was like a punch to his stomach and he had to stop himself from flinging himself down in front of her and begging forgiveness. Instead he too became an actor, putting on the nonchalant and bored expression that came so naturally to him.

"What are you doing lurking in the hallway?"

"We weren't lurking," bit back Alera before Bishop could stop her, "Is it a crime to go for a walk with my Bishy? You should have respect for your elders girl."

"That's it, I want you out. NOW!"

The sudden change in the girl's temperament caused the warlock to step behind the ranger in surprise.

"I couldn't do anything when you were staying as a guest in my uncle's Inn but I'M in charge here and you will respect ME! Get her out of here Bishop before I do something I'll regret!"

Maria turned and started to storm down the hall, Alera pushed Bishop out of the way, an evil smile on her lips.

"No!"

A bolt of acid hit the young Captain in the back causing her to cry out in pain, he could see her clothes smoking and smell the burning flesh. He was by her side in seconds, rolling her over and trying not to put pressure on the wound.

"Bishop, what are you doing?"

He looked up to find Alera standing over them a look of hurt and disgust on her face.

"Why are you helping her, this is what you wanted isn't it?"

He could no longer disguise his rage or his hate and her face changed, she sighed and flicked her hand. He seemed to be thrown across the room and pinned against the wall, he was tightly bound by invisible ropes and it was hopeless to struggle. Alera lifted the half conscious wizard by the hair and presented a long thin blade. Bishop struggled harder against his bonds but they seemed to tighten all the more. Slowly she pressed the dagger to the girls neck until a thin trickle of blood appeared.

"Are you sure this is where your loyalties lie Bishop?"

His heart was beating a million miles a second, "If you hurt her any further I will kill you!"

The words gasped from his throat as the invisible ropes tightened.

"Very well."

Without hesitation she slashed the knife across Maria's throat, hard and deep. Dark, rich blood poured from the gash as they girl's eyes opened for the final time in surprise before the light went from them. An inhuman roaring filled his ears and it was a second before he realised he was making the sound.

Where was everyone? Why was no one helping her?

Alera approached him slowly, blood covered her hands and he was revolted as she licked her fingers.

"_I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you..."_

It was a chant echoing around in his head. She wrapped her arms around him and licked his face.

"Goodbye Bishy, we had fun."

He felt a sharp pain in his chest and watched in horror as she pulled her hand away to reveal his beating heart. Spots darkened his vision and he gasped for air.

"_I'm sorry Maria, I'm so so sorry...."_

The ranger's head jerked back so suddenly that he knocked his head on the tree he had been leaning against. He leapt to his feet and ran his hands all over his body before looking wildly about. He wasn't in the Keep he was in the forest and he still had his heart. It took him a minute or two to remember that they were on their way back to West Harbour to reunite all the pieces of the Githyanki Blade. Maria was sleeping peacefully not five feet away from him and upon seeing this her nearly collapsed with relief, it had been a dream. A horrible, very real, very sickening dream.

He retreated a little into the woods to recover his bearings, he had a mild headache but no longer felt as though he was going to be violently sick and after the initial rush of adrenaline his legs were weak and shaky. He sat down and took a few deep breaths. He made the decision to avoid Alera at all costs, it may have only been a dream but he wanted to avoid any possibility that it might come true. He also vowed to apologise to Maria, when the time was right he would approach her and tell her everything. For now though, she was safer if she didn't know. It hurt his heart to think that his silence was pushing her away but he would do it to keep her alive.

He walked back to the small group of companions that the young wizard had brought with her, Zae'jeve, Casavir, Shandra, Khelgar and himself. He stoked the fire and turned his back on them as the sun rose.

"_Soon she will know," _he reassured himself, _"And there will be no more excuses."_


	25. Purification

It had been four months since they had taken over the Keep. Now, as they headed back to West Harbour Maria felt like it had been nine years rather then nine months since she had left. In the months following her recovery much had happened, the Githzerai cleric Zhjaeve had explained the Ritual of Purification and how it would help defeat the King of Shadows. Now they were headed for West Harbour to find the last statue and retain the final power.

As they approached the village Maria's stomach fell, something wasn't right. The houses were broken and charred and it was deathly quiet.

"What _is _this place?" Whispered Shandra, "It looks like a ruined village but-"

Maria moved through the village in a haze, she was heartsick and angry.

"It's West Harbour- What's left of it anyway..."

The bodies of the dead lay all around, people she recognised, people she had known since she was a child. She could not see her father or Bevil amongst them, but that did not make her feel any better.

"Know that these are not the Illefarn Ruins we seek, Is this your birth village?"

All the girl could do was nod for fear that she would burst into tears, her throat hurt from holding back all the emotion.

"This was your home?" Shandra seemed shocked and looked at her sympathetically and Maria was reminded that they had not been alone together in months.

"We are close to where we are meant to be, are there any ancient Illefarn structures near your birth village? If so, that is where we must go."

Maria almost resented the gith's oblivious attitude but decided now was not the time to dwell. She swallowed the knot in her throat though when she spoke her voice was huskier then she would have liked.

"The area I know of was once infested by Lizard folk but I believe it is what we seek."

They crossed the deserted village, hands on weapons. Maria shivered in the silence, she kept her head forward and tried not to look at the bodies, these had been her friends and her neighbours, her family...

Shandra came up beside her and touched her hand.

"Not exactly a happy homecoming festival huh?"

She blushed, "Sorry, I saw the look on her face when we arrived."

Maria gulped back the pain in her throat.

"This is all my fault," She whispered hoarsely, "I wish that I had been here to defend it."

The woman squeezed her hand comfortingly, "I didn't realise you came from a village like this...I hought life on the farm was tough, but the stories I'd heard about villagers bordering on the Mere..."

She smiled embarrassed, "I guess I never really thought about where you came from, I thought heroes...well, started in great sweeping castles, not...like this."

_'Hero?'_

Maria had never thought herself a hero.

"I thought leaving here would keep it safe, I guess I was wrong."

Casavir came up beside her and she saw an echo of pain in his eyes.

"You did what you did for the right reasons, you must not blame yourself."

She thought he was saying this to himself as much as to her. They left the village and arrived at the swamp ruins without incident, But as they approached the entrance Zhjaeve seemed uneasy.

"The entrance, it is not sealed."

"What's wrong?" asked the girl, her hands igniting a small flame.

"It is not known to me," the cleric seemed hesitant, "I do not think it possible that the seals could have been undone by a warlock, no matter what his strength of will."

She tightened her fingers around her staff as the ranger snorted.

"That's some tale, one day a hero – the next a black plague upon the whole world. It figures."

"Yeah," Maria mumbled to herself, "It figures."

"We are all rotten at the core," he continued, his tone airy and his eyes trained on the paladin, "Some are just better at hiding it then others."

Casavir scowled and Maria thought that if his self control hadn't been so good they would be scrapping one or the other of them off the floor.

She stepped in.

"Why do you have to make all things noble suspect and criticise all things beautiful? Where is this all consuming desire to blacken the world coming from?"

She stepped towards him, causing him to back away at her closeness.

"Have you _never_ known joy?"

He snorted again.

"Joy? Why do _you_ always ask stupid questions?"

She folded her arms and glared at him, "It was _not _a stupid question."

Many emotions crossed his face in a split second, too fast for her to read though she was positive she saw fear and hope. He settled on scorn.

"It was a question worthy of the gnome, but if you want an answer here is one for you."

He leaned in, his face close to hers but she refused to be intimidated,

"I'm happier then a pig on muck hen i'm drunk and have coin enough to buy a busty red head... satisfied?"

As he said this the memory of him pushing up against a woman in the Flagon sprang into her mind. She felt angry at herself and guilty for the jealousy that came with it. Her voice went cold and her posture rigid.

"Yes, _quite_."

She did not know if her opinion of him could get any lower. Without further conversation she turned abruptly and entered the ruins. She stopped in her tracks almost immediately.

"Oh gods, what _is _that?"

Something shaped like a man stood before the final statue of Purification, only it wasn't a man. Shadows surrounded it and no flesh covered the pasty white skull, its eyes glowed an unearthly blue and magic radiated from it. Three shadow priests surrounded the statue, chanting furiously.

"It is a thrall of the King of Shadows," Zhjaeve replied, her voice hard, "A shadow reaver, and there behind it is the statue of pur-"

Before she could finish her sentence a great ball of light erupted from the reaver and headed towards the statue, shattering it into hundreds of pieces. They were thrown to the ground by the force of the explosion. A deep, guttural voice spoke as Maria tried to wipe the spots from her eyes.

"You.. Have come far... for nothing... the statues power is spent... _another_ has taken it... but that will not stop us."

"You speak lies!" spat the githzerai, the creature laughed.

"It does not matter... the thief has not completed the rest of the ritual... the parts that _you_ bear... Once you are slain and the other statues cast down... none shall stand against us..."

"Then as long as the other one who completed the ritual lives, we still have a chance. All we have to do, is defeat you."

The shadows around the reaver began to glow the same eerie blue as its eyes.

"Ah, gith... zerai, you cannot stop me... Why the illithids used your people as _slaves _is beyond me. Even if you should wound me... I shale reform within the Vale of Meridian... as strong as before... I _cannot _be stopped!"

At these words Maria's stomach plummeted and she felt sick but she dared not show her fear.

"Let us test that theory then shall we?"

The shadow reaver sent out balls of red light, shattering the walls and columns surrounding them. Bishop filled the creature with arrows but they seemed only a mild annoyance to it. The battle went on in the small space for quite some time and the girl could see her companions wearing, their expressions scared, the reaver wasn't tiring.

The shard in her chest began tugging at her and her fingers felt tingly. She let the feeling course through her and knew that the rituals she had completed were coming to the surface. A bright net of light seemed to cover the reaver, restricting the shadows. As the darkness seeped through the holes it seemed to dissipate, there was a hiss and an enraged scream as it disappeared. She had to lean up against a pillar until the faint and sick feeling disappeared.

Casavir gently took her arm and held her steady, she was grateful for the support as her head began to pound.

"It.. is done," sighed Zhjaeve, "But know that we have only bought time, not achieved victory. We have only driven it off. It will return, as it said, and there will be more."

Maria rubbed her eyes and sighed, feeling tired and defeated.

"Now what do we do? If the statue has been destroyed we cannot complete the ritual."

"No... but we do not need to."

The girl looked up, her curiosity peaked through her nausea.

"Know that we must find the one the reaver spoke of, the one who completed the ritual. We will need their help to defeat the King of Shadows."

"But that could be anyone!" Shandra burst out frustrated, "We don't ven know who that _is_ I can't believe we came all this way... for nothing."

"Nothing? Know that we have completed four parts of the ritual, we have learned another holds the fifth ad most importantly, we know that our enemy fears our plans."

"I know," the woman sighed, "I just feel like we should do _something_."

Though they could only see her eyes, Maria could tell the cleric as smiling.

"There is hope, you must believe it. Know that we must find Ammon Jerro's Haven, we must recover the knowledge of the githyanki swords. Whomever has completed the fifth part of the ritual will be searching for us, we need only wait and our paths will eventually cross. We should return to the Keep and to the Loremaster... Aldanon."

Maria nodded, though the thought of seeing the bumbling old man made her head hurt even more. She did not want to wait for fate to decide if things would work out, but so far she had had no say in anything else. All she could do... was wait.


	26. Growing Pains

Maria still felt a little woozy but had been lying in bed for hours, to no avail. It was nearly midnight but she figured a glass of water might help her feel better. The Keep was deserted except for a few guards and servants here and there. As she rounded a corner the sight of two men talking quietly caused her to step back. She peeked around shocked to see the ranger and the paladin, and was curious as to what they could be talking about.

"Heard you had some trouble back in Neverwinter – bad enough to make you flee to Old Owl Well."

Bishop's condescending and cocky tone caused her to shake her head.

Casavir clenched his jaw but maintained his dignity and composure.

"There are troubles within and without Neverwinter's walls, both must be faced."

"Its just that I thought paladin's were loyal to a fault... but had a hard time believing Neverwinter was right all the time, did you?"

She couldn't believe him, he wasn't even _trying _to hide his sarcasm and contempt. She should leave- but she was curious about Casavir's past... every time she had asked him about it he would change the subject or be very vague.

"It surprised me," Bishop continued, the smirk obvious in his voice, "I thought paladins were supposed to be _devoted _to a cause, to a nation, to its people, no matter where it leads... or what your king commands."

"My problems are my own, not Neverwinter's – or yours."

"Oh of _course _not," oozed the ranger, "A virtuous man like yourself wouldn't _dream_ of lying to yourself. Its just, as _I _see it, a man's gotta be honest with not only himself, nut with his comrades and allies."

Maria had to put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from audibly snorting, what was he up to?

"And if a man loses faith in allegiance to something as big as Neverwinter, well he might go a little too far in the other direction... and lose himself to a woman next."

_Ah._

Now she should _really _leave, she did not know if she wanted to hear what was coming next but she felt glued to the wall.

"He might even follow her into death, drop his paladin vows right then and there. Is that something you want on your head?"

Maria was surprised when she saw a smile touch Casavir's lips, wasn't he angry?

"Do my feeling for her really concern you that much Bishop?"

Her mouth went dry and her heart began to pound and _still _she could not pry herself away from the wall.

"Concern? No, I'm just worried about what kind of trouble its going to bring you if you aren't honest with yourself _this _time around."

The paladin approached the ranger.

"You keep telling yourself that Bishop, I'm sure it'll make you feel better about your own feelings. Stay away from her, if you know what's good for you."

She had never heard him speak this way, he was not a violent man by nature, but he was willing to hurt Bishop to keep _her_ from being hurt. She as not sure how she felt about that.

The ranger gave Casavir the dirtiest look and as he walked away she quickly moved back down the hall.

She leant hard against the wall, her head had begun to pound again. She continued towards the kitchens, a small fire burned in the hearth and the head cook lay dozing beside it. The water made her feel better and soothed her dry and aching throat.

She was nearly back to her own room when she heard footsteps approaching.

"My lady? You are up late... How are you feeling?"

Casavir smiled down at her and she looked away blushing, remembering what she had overheard.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you."

He was silent for so long, she had to look back up at him.

"My Lady... Maria..."

He brushed a stray hair behind her ear and she could feel her face getting hot.

"There is a question that has been weighing on my mind..." He seemed to hesitate as he looked hard at her, "Do you believe me... Inflexible and rigid?"

"Casavir..."

She did not know what to say, but knew she must tread carefully as her words would impact on him greatly. He was not the most compliant man but he believed in her and had faith that all would be well.

"Casavir, I like you just as you are."

A brightness filled his eyes that she could not decipher and his hand shook as he touched her cheek.

"I am honoured by your faith in me, and I swear that my loyalty shall never waver."

She took his hand and looked at him intently.

"Loyalty to me, is loyalty to Neverwinter. You realise this?"

"I do," he nodded, "Wherever your path takes you, I shall follow."

She smiled wryly, "The path has been very dangerous so far, I... would not wish you hurt."

There was a double meaning in this that only she knew about, but he chuckled softly and shook his head.

"Yes, it has, and it ill be even more so. But Tyr protects us. We will get through this."

Without warning he leant down and lightly kissed her on the lips, "We _will _get through this," he said against her mouth before bowing and disappearing down the corridor.

A noise to her left caused her to look up, the ghostly figure of a oman moved quickly and silently away.

Shandra.

Once again the girl was filled with embarrassment, she felt so guilty that the woman had seen Casavir kiss her. She wanted to go after her, but felt suddenly overwhelmed and could face no one else at the present time. She would return to her room, bury her head in her pillow, and see what tomorrow brought.

"I _really_ hate my life," she sighed.


	27. A Jerro for a Jerro

As Maria closed her bedroom door to head to breakfast soft footsteps made her turn, it was Bishop. She sighed and had to refrain from ignoring him and continuing on, something in his expression caught her attention.

"We need to talk," He frowned, he seemed hesitant and this piqued her curiosity further.

"The Paladin and I had a little talk..."

_Yes I heard, as did half the population of the sword coast..._

She had to literally bite her tongue to stop herself from saying the words, instead she replied sarcastically, "I can't imagine _why_, You two being bosom buddies and all."

He did not seem at all surprised by her reaction, instead he continued, looking over her head and down the hallway.

"It was about you. I told him he had no business lusting after you, Made a perfect fool of myself."

All at once she was filled with outrage, mirth and embarrassed horror. She could not imagine Casavir _lusting_ after anyone, it was all together ridiculous. Sure, he had shown affection, but that was _completely _different.

"What concern is it of yours?" she asked, angry and embarrassed, she felt the sudden urge to punch him in the face.

"My _concern_ is that you might get distracted, forget what's important. You know... like saving the world."

She snorted and turned away from him.

"I very much doubt I could forget..."

_No matter how much I want too..._ She added silently.

"At least he is the sort your distinguished father would want for you."

The curious tone in his voice made her hesitate, but when she turned back the familiar, cocky smirk was firmly in place.

"Thanks for letting me know!" She replied with mock enthusiasm, "I wish I knew my father's mind as well as you apparently do, considering you've never met him. Why, next you'll be telling me what my dear, deceased mother thinks!"

His smirk faltered a bit before he scowled and shrugged.

"Whatever."

She curled her hands into tight fists and took a few deep breaths and he strolled away, when she felt better she headed to the common room for breakfast.

Maria took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She smiled wryly, if anyone felt nervous, it would be Shandra. They had travelled deep into the mountains for days, following the map that Aldanon had given them. Now they stood in front of the wooden doors to Ammon Jerro's Haven...and a giant metal gollum.

"Alright," Shandra muttered, "Let's get this over with."

An echoy, metallic voice reverberated around them, "Shed a drop of your blood onto the pedestal, and the way shall open."

The woman seemed visibly relieved as she stepped up to the pedestal. She took a small dagger and swiped it across her palm, gasping at the sting.

"There, it's done. Now wha-"

Before she could finish her sentence a bright flash of light caused the companions to shield their eyes. When they finally blinked the spots away the door was open, but Shandra was nowhere to be found.

"Shandra?"

The girl turned to the gollum confused,

"Wait- Where is she? Where did she go?"

She tried to keep the panic out of her voice, visions of her friend turning to dust or worse ran through her mind.

"She has been transported to the Inner Sanctum."

As the group entered the sconce's around the room burst into flame, it was eerily quiet and their footsteps echoed loudly off the tiled floors.

There was no sign of Shandra.

Maria could see a blue light ahead and headed towards it. Demons surrounded them, they were caught off guard but managed to kill most of them. Two of the winged succubi managed to escape, screeching as they melted into he shadows. Maria jumped as the sudden sound of Shandra's voice echoed around the room.

_Can you hear me?_

"Shandra?"

It was Neeshka who replied, her voice a squeak of surprise.

_This place is sealed by demons and devils! But listen...They say their lord is unbeatable._

Bishop scoffed, "Everyone has a weakness."

_That's what they said but...be careful, I don't think they are lying about this..._

Suddenly her voice was cut off.

"Shandra, if you can hear me, stay where you are! We're coming to get you!"

Maria called into the blackness surrounding them, but there was no reply. The companions soon came upon the creatures Shandra had warned them about. The only way to get to the master was to get them to help her. It was frustrating and took time, but she was careful not to make any personal deals with them, embarking on meaningless and frivolous tasks. After finishing the last Maria approached the demoness, the Erinyes sneered at her.

"Aasamir...such a waste of good breeding, then again celestials always did produce such _pathetic_ offspring."

Maria ignored the comment, too tired and annoyed to care.

"I have done as you asked, open the portal."

The demoness was grinning and staring over her shoulder. She turned to find Casavir looking away, his jaw and fists clenched.

"Ah...a male vessel, thick with virtue and doubt...so close to cracking until the guilt runs out."

She flashed a grin and battered her eyelashes and Maria made a face in disgust.

"Did you come all this way for me?"

"It was not my choice succubus, as for your charms...they are wasted on me."

He seemed to be struggling not to grab his sword and slay the creature.

"Oh my dear _virtuous _one..." It purred, "If this form displeases you...perhaps taking the form of your _noble leader_ would stir that heart of yours..."

Maria blushed in horror, turning her face away.

"Be silent creature!" He seethed, "Your mocking I will bear, but mocking her I will not abide!"

The succubus giggled, unfazed, "Such _passion_! Oh you are wasted in your temple's walls Paladin...such a shame."

"We are _not _here to amuse you!" Maria cried indignantly, "Open the gods damned portal!"

It sighed and pouted, "Very well..."

With a bright red flash the demoness disappeared and the portal glowed before them. Breathing a sigh of relief they stepped forward, Immediately the girl was filled with a sense of foreboding.

"Well, looks like we've stepped into another ambush..." Sighed the Ranger.

Maria was not surprised by who stood before them, the very same man that had attacked them at the Inn in Neverwinter.

_Warlock._

"Why am I not surprised to see _you _here?" She asked.

He narrowed his eyes, "_You. _How you entered this place is a mystery, but it was a mistake...one that will soon be..."

His eyes widened.

"You carry the shards...and one is even lodged _inside _you. Interesting."

He smiled and narrowed his eyes again, "Let me take them off your hands..."

The fight that ensued overwhelmed the girl, he was strong and for once she was not sure if they could-

"Did you really think you could face me here and survive?" Mocked the warlock.

Shandra's voice echoed around the room.

_The only way to beat him is to free the demons! They are the source of his power!_

"Shandra!" Maria cried, "Get out of here!"

_There's no way I'm letting you die...not after all we've been through!_

"No!"

The warlock cried out in pain, and fear flashed across his face. He disappeared in a flash of light. Without hesitation the group jumped through the portal that had been opened by the portal. Maria leapt from the light and tripped over something warm and soft.

As she looked down, rage and tears clouded her vision.

As Shandra stared sightlessly up at the ceiling Amie's face came to her mind and an inhumane howl escaped her lips. As quickly as it had come it was choked off by tears and gasps, she fell to her knees and cradled the woman's head in her arms.

"_Not again, not again, not again..."_

It was a chant whirling around in her head.

"You killed your own blood," She managed to gasp out, looking up at the shocked Jerro before her.

"And now I will kill you."

"Kill me now and this place will collapse, we will _all_ die."

She stepped forward, her rage overcoming her sense.

"Maria..."

Casavir grabbed her arm and suddenly she was collapsing again, numbed with shock and regret. The Paladin sighed sadly into her hair, holding her close to keep her upright.

"In my blindness I have done a great wrong..."

Jerro's voice seemed far away and full of regret and sadness.

"Perhaps it is not too late to rectify it...and where one was lost, I still might save you all."

The familiar light of the teleportation spell engulfed them all, and Maria could only watch helplessly as the collapsing fortress and her friend were left behind forever.


	28. Neverneath and vows

"Don't you think you've had enough?"

She didn't bother to look up from her mug as the Ranger approached her. It had been three days since Shandra's death and Maria had been steadily drinking herself into a stupor.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to agree with him on this one," Casavir added.

"_Great," _She muttered to herself, _"The one time they decide to get along is to gang up on me..."_

She ignored them and began to take another swig...

The mug did not make it to her lips. She squealed in indignation as Bishop picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Hey! What in the Hells-?"

But before she could protest further she was heaved unceremoniously into the horse trough, he then drenched her to the bone pouring a bucket of water over her head. As she coughed and spluttered she noticed an amused Nevalle standing not five feet away and her cheeks flushed in shame and embarrassment.

"You'll thank me later," Said Bishop, patting her on the head.

"I'll do _something _to you later," she replied through clenched teeth, scowling up at him.

"I look forward to it," He snorted, hauling her up and helping her out. Casavir looked nowhere near as amused the Knight.

"Sir Nevalle," she blushed, dripping water everywhere, "I'm sorry you catch me in such an...undignified state."

"Not at all," he replied smirking, "I uh, bring news from Neverwinter. You have no doubt heard, Fort Locke has fallen. Nasher has summoned you. You are to report to Castle Never at once."

He smiled again and looked her up and down, "After you have finished with your...current task of course."

She blushed again and nodded before heading towards the Keep.

"Oh and Miss Maria? One more thing, you and _only _you are to report. Your companions must remain here."

"Your Keep will play a great role in the war to come – we are still awaiting word from the defence of Fort Locke, but we fear the worst..."

Sir Nevalle expplained the situation as they approached the throne room, but she wasn't really listening, she was nervous about seeing Lord Nasher again. As they entered the halls leading to the throne room a shrill ringing began and the doors around them slammed shut behind them.

"Is that?...Gods!" gasped Nevalle, "It's the ancient alarm! I never thought I'd live to see this day...we're under attack!"

Demons and wraiths poured into the room, cutting them off from the Lord.

"They are here for Nasher!" cried the Knight, "We must get to him at once!"

The creatures swarmed around them and within minutes they were sweating and breathing hard from the exertion. Maria hurled another fire ball as they escaped down a side passage and into the guards room, slamming the door behind them.

"The castle has been sealed...It is part of the ancient defences of the castle should it ever be attacked. Something we though would never happen."

As the guards and civilians barricaded the doors he sighed,

"Unfortunately it has cut us off from Lord Nasher. You must get to him or all is lost."

She nodded, still breathing heavily.

"Look behind the tapestries in the hall. One of them should hold an entrance to Neverneath, the chambers beneath the castle. It has always been closed to us, but it is said that when the castle is in danger a path opens for the defenders of Neverwinter."

"You're not coming?" she asked, suddenly nervous. She realised that it had been quite a while since she had been alone and defending herself.

"I must stay and protect these people, but once the defences are lifted we will join you as quickly as we can."

It took her a while to find the right tapestry, she kept losing count when creatures attacked her but thankfully she was able to dispatch them with ease.

Eventually she discovered a door and stumbled into the dark. She clicked her fingers and a small flame flickered on her palm, lighting the way. A voice in the darkness startled her and she realised it was coming from the statue in front of her.

"Be aware that you approach the sepulcher of Lord Halueth Never. My duty in life, and my pact in death, is the defence of this castle I built with my two hands."

The disembodied voice echoed around her, making her shiver.

"Continue onward and your loyalty to Neverwinter will be tested. Friends of Neverwinter have naught to fear."

She was only mildly surprised, the castle was after all, ancient. The tests put before her were not easy and she was thankful that the old sage Aldanon had stocked the Keep's library with so many old history books, they had kept her amused during her sickness. As she finally entered the last room, the tomb of Lord Halueth, a feeling of peace surrounded her. A long rod lay on the stone casket of the Lord, and it was surrounded by statues of the original Nine. She took the rod and burst through the final door, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the light. She could hear fighting and smell blood and smoke.

"This Shadow Reaver may seem a difficult foe!" cried Lord Nasher, Maria recognised his voice instantly, "Hold your ground! Reinforcements shall be here soon!"

As he said these words, Sir Nevalle and the guards burst into the room breathing hard. Maria's vision had cleared and she realised that she had come out behind the throne through a small door. She threw lightning at fire at the Reaver, causing it to catch alight until finally, injured and frustrated, it disappeared into a cloud of dark smoke.

"Assassins," breathed Nasher, trying to compose himself, "They sent _assassins _here – so this is how the enemy fights, with shadows instead of cold steel."

"Are you alright My Lord?" she asked concerned, after all; he was no longer a young man. He smiled at her, touching her shoulder.

"I am unharmed – though I should see to the men stationed on the walls and in the keep. This King of Shadows...his forces are powerful..."

Suddenly he noticed the rod in her hands.

"Is that the Rod of Never you carry? Let me see it."

She held it out to him and he took it carefully, gazing upon it reverently and caressing the soft wood.

"I had heard the rod rested below, but none had been able to enter the tomb. With this rod, I should be able to unlock some of Castle Never's oldest secrets. I think the enemy fears to face us, he fears to face Neverwinter and all its knights."

He smiled and pushed her down gently so that she knelt before him.

"That now includes you Maria Fynolt, you have earned this through your deeds...the title of Knight in the service of Neverwinter."

She bent her head and he touched her shoulders gently with the rod, warm tingles radiated through her body from where it had touched her.

"Thank you my Lord," she whispered looking up at him and he helped her to her feet.

It was several hours before she left the Castle and headed for home, the Lord's orders replaying in her head.

"_Find the enemies weakness...Unite the allies...Build an army...These are the things needed to defeat the King of Shadows."_

Morning was breaking as she finally rode into the Keep, exhausted from travelling all night. They had seen her coming and all her companions were at the gate to greet her. Casavir helped her from her horse and she smiled gratefully as she stretched out her kinks.

"We heard about what happened at the castle, the attack."

He smiled down at her, clearly relieved to see she was ok,

"It is good to see you are all right."

"Attacking Castle Never?" Khelgar shook his head grimly, "The King of Shadows, Garius...they're getting bold they are."

"We have to find a way to penetrate the Claimed Lands and strike directly at the King of Shadows," she replied, explaining Nasher's plans to them.

"If there's a path at all..." added the Ranger, "We'd still need to know where we were going, and even then, we'd probably die getting there."

"Well it seems we have a number of roads open to us," said Casavir, taking the girls arm, she looked as though she was ready to collapse.

"And an army to rebuild."

Suddenly he turned to her, smiling gently.

"You have overcome great odds in achieving what you have. I congratulate you on your accomplishments, and your new title...Knight Captain."

She smiled wryly, "He also wanted to induct me into the Nine, nut I think I have enough responsibilities for the moment."

He chuckled softly but suddenly became very serious.

"It is customary for vassals to swear fealty to their knight, I wish to do so now."

She looked at him shocked, "No Casavir, I don't want you swearing any oaths to me."

"My Captain, I insist."

He knelt before her taking her small delicate hands into his large rough ones.

"I, Casavir of Tyr, swear to serve Maria Fynolt faithfully and well. I vow to protect her against any manner of harm, and render unto her the loyalty that is her due."

She stared at him helplessly, "Casavir, please," she pleaded, everyone was watching.

"My Lady, this is important to me."

His eyes shone, and she could see all the emotions he never spoke of right there on his face. She sighed inwardly.

"Very well, I accept your oath."

He stood as everyone gushed but she could not look at him. Instead her gaze drifted over his shoulder and fell upon Bishop. His expression startled her.

Feelings of jealousy, hate and love threatened to overwhelm him and hoplessness and fear warred on his features. A lead weight began to form in her stomach and she realised the Ranger must have had the same thought as her as Casavir had sworn fealty to her...

That the Paladin's words sounded suspiciously like wedding vows.


	29. Gilding the Lily

It was her birthday.

As she looked out the window at the bustling morning activity her mind wandered. She could not believe that a year ago she had been happily in West Harbour celebrating with her father and friends. She sighed and stretched as someone knocked on the door.

"My Lady Knight Captain, you have a visitor."

Quickly she washed her face and brushed her hair with her fingers.

"Show them in."

She stood up quickly when her guest entered, knocking her chair over.

"Lord Nasher!" she exclaimed, "I- I did not expect-"

"It's quite alright my dear," he chuckled, "I just thought I would call in and wish you a Happy Birthday, your companions invited me to the party."

"You know about- wait, _what _party?" Suddenly it was clear, why her friends had been so secretive lately, she should have guessed.

"Oh dear, it seems I ruined the surprise."

"Oh no My Lord, I thank you for it. I did not want this and it is not very appropriate when we are readying for war."

He sighed and took her hands,

"My dear Maria, I think you should let them have their fun."

She looked up at him and was surprised by the sadness she saw.

"The people are scared, they need a distraction, and it seems to me this is the perfect opportunity. I think it will help them all to relax a little, they deserve at least one night to forget their troubles."

She could not deny his words.

"Perhaps you are right."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

"I am."

He clapped his hands and a woman rushed in with a package.

"I've brought you something."

He hesitated, fingering the parcel before giving it to her.

"I- had this made for your mother many years ago...when I believed she still might return. I want you to wear it tonight, for her."

As she unwrapped it, golden silk flowed through her hands. She gasped at the lightness of it and held the fabric to her chest, it was a dress.

"I think it will look just as beautiful on you, as it would have on her...daughter."

She watched his face carefully, so his suspicions were the same as her own. It was no coincidence that her mother had disappeared from his side nearly nineteen years ago...and here she was, turning eighteen.

"Thank you My Lord, it would be my honour to wear it."

"I shall have to claim a dance as a father's privilege, its not everyday your daughter comes of age."

When he left she sat contemplating his words, fingering the dress.

_Comes of age..._

This was not that day, that day had happened long ago. She had come of age the day the burden of being the Shardbearer had been placed upon her.

"Oh wow! Its so _pretty!_" squealed Neeshka, Maria had not even heard her enter.

"So yeah, about this party..." she began.

The Tiefling paled and started to babble.

"Well yeah, about that, you see we had this neat idea about doing something to get the troops morale up and seeing as your birthday was coming up Elanee, Qara and I-"

Maria could no longer keep a straight face and laughed at her friend.

"It's ok Neesh, I'm not mad."

"Y-you're not? Well that's great! We did want it to be a surprise but I guess now that you're not angry..."

The girl let her friend talk and she realised Nasher was right, Neeshka seemed so excited, maybe it was for the best.

"There's just one thing..." she added, cutting her friend off mid rant. She turned to the mirror and sighed dramatically.

"What _am _I going to do with my hair?"

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully, the Keep abuzz with the excitement of the forthcoming party. Maria was not allowed near the kitchen or the main hall or she would wreck the 'surprise.' She spent most of the day sparring with the militia or researching, Qara even attempted to teach her some of the court dances. Finally she could no longer delay the inevitable and went to her rooms to get ready.

Qara, Neeshka and Elanee all fussed over her, primping and preening until she wanted to scream. But she kept her composure, she knew they were only trying to fill the void that Shandra had left by being loud and over the top.

"Wow Maria, you look..."

The girl nodded, they had done a good job.

"_Better then good," _she thought to herself as she looked in the mirror, she hardly recognised herself. A young woman sat before her, her features highlighted by subtle use of makeup, her long neck exposed by the curled updo. Her chestnut locks shone in the candlelight and her golden eyes stood out, matching the tones of her dress, framed by perfectly curled and darkened lashes.

"Yeah...wow."

There was a soft knock on the door.

"I have come to escort the Knight Captain to the party."

It was Casavir, Maria paled.

"I changed my mind," she whispered trying to undo her hair, "You guys go ahead, have fun."

"Oh no you don't," replied Qara, covering her hands, "We didn't do all that work for nothing!"

They pushed her towards the door, shoving her out and causing the Paladin to step back. They then moved off down the hall to get themselves ready. Casavir was staring at her and she could feel her cheeks warming.

"Ah- shall we go?" she asked tentatively.

He seemed to snap out of it and come to himself, offering her his arm, but she could feel him glancing at her all the way to the main hall. As she and Casavir were announced everyone cheered and clapped. She smiled shyly and blushed before gasping at the decorations. Everything was gold and silver, sparkling and throwing light around the room.

"There, _that's _the face we wanted to see," laughed Khelgar, obviously already slightly drunk.

"Drink up lass!" he cried shoving a glass of something red under her nose, it smelt of cranberries and strawberries. As she took a sip, it tingled her tongue.

"Delicious."

Khelgar grinned and handed Casavir the same before wandering off.

Many people came up and wished her a Happy Birthday and congratulated her on becoming a Knight. 'Thank you' and 'How Kind,' seemed to loose all meaning.

"Would you- like to dance?"

Her escort did not seem himself tonight. She agreed, only to rid herself of the awkwardness between them, thinking about the steps took all her concentration.

"May I cut in?"

It as Lord Nasher. Casavir seemed reluctant but knew he could not refuse. As the Lord took her hand he smiled kindly down at her.

"Not used to the dancing?"

She shook her head.

"Before this afternoon I only knew the harvest dances of the Mere."

She smiled as she remembered the sorceresses impatient tutoring.

"Qara quite literally had to drill the steps into my brain."

"You are doing just fine," he replied as he twirled her around the room. His eyes fell upon the Paladin who was watching them intently.

"Your companion...Casavir, he seems very...protective."

"Yes, he has been very good to me."

He looked at her curiously.

"Well, if it means anything...I approve."

Suddenly Bishop's words echoed in her mind.

"_At least he is the type your distinguished father would want for you..."_

It made her think he knew more then he was letting on.

"Are you ok? You look a little flushed."

"I-" she hesitated, "It's just a little crowded in here, I think I need some fresh air."

He escorted her outside and she began to climb the parapets.

"I just need a moment, don't let me keep you."

He took the hint, "Don't be too long, you don't want to keep your guests waiting."

She sighed in relief and climbed the wall, careful not to snag her dress. A breeze ruffled her hair and left goosebumps on her skin, she took a deep breath in and closed her eyes.

"Enjoying the party?"

The voice startled her from her quiet revelry and she looked up to see Bishop leaning against the wall.

"I just needed some air."

"So would I," he snorted, "All those stuffed and preening peacocks blowing out hot air."

She did not reply but smiled slightly at his analogy.

He looked different and she realised he was not wearing his normal clothes, he was dressed up and he looked uncomfortable but it suited him. He did not seem as broody or angry.

"I see you have dressed up, but I didn't see you inside."

He shrugged and looked away.

"I'm not really a party person, besides the sorceress made me wear it," he smiled wryly, "it was either this or a suit of flames."

Maria giggled at the idea that Bishop could be bullied into _anything_...

He seemed like such a different person to a few months ago.

She heard the music startup again and looked towards the Keep, she would have to go back soon or her friends would send out a search party.

"Would you...like to dance?"

She whirled around to find Bishop standing close to her, she never thought she would hear words such as those leave his lips. He held out his hand and she took it, his body heat warming her chilled skin. As they moved to the music she was surprised at how graceful he was and how fluid his movements, she could not fathom him ever learning something as frivolous as court dance so the moment seemed so surreal.

When the music stopped he continued to hold onto her, his warm hand on the curve of her bare back. His gaze bore into her and she could tell he wanted to say something.

"There's something- I mean I wish I-"

He grimaced as though fighting an inner demon, he could not seem to get the words out. He looked at her helplessly, his amber eyes an echo of her golden ones.

"Maria?"

As the voice approached them he sprung away from her as though she were a hot coal.

"Maria are you up there?"

It was Neeshka.

"Yes, I'll be right there," she replied, never taking her eyes off the Ranger.

He took her hand and placed a small dirty piece of fabric into her palm before melting back into the shadows. She managed to place the fabric into her dress just as the Tiefling came up the stairs.

"Right, Qara sent me here to get you, we need you for the cake cutting and to open your presents!"

It was a long time before she managed to get back to her room, Casavir her ever present escort. The party was still in full swing but the girl was exhausted.

They would have cake left over for days.

"My Lady, Maria..."

Casavir seemed lost for words, though he wasn't much of a talker to begin with.

"I just have to say that your beauty tonight is more radiant then the sun. You truly are a goddess."

He touched her face as the colour rose to her cheeks.

"And so modest, you really have no idea how beautiful you are, inside and out."

He sighed and shook his head smiling ruefully, he then kissed her hand and bid her goodnight.

As she entered her room and leant against the door she remembered the little slip of fabric, still hidden away in her dress. As she pulled it out it fell open and something inside sparkled in the soft candlelight, as she moved closer to the light she realised it was a small woven ring of gold. At the top lay a tiny replica of a lily, made from pearl.

She couldn't believe that he had remembered, or even that he would care to remember.

"Bishop, I wish I understood you...why do you confuse me so?"

She sighed and slipped it onto her middle finger, it fit perfectly. That he had been paying enough attention to her to correctly guess her size confused her even more.

She took off her dress and crawled into bed, caressing and fingering the soft fabric, and dreamt of her mother dancing with Lord Nasher.


	30. The road least travelled

"I see the moon has been at your back, you look well Maria."

The girl's head sprung up from her current task and she stared at the speaker open mouthed.

"Father?"

The elf stood before her alive and well, she thought her heart might burst with the happiness of it. A million questions ran through her mind and she had to stop herself from throwing her arms around him, he had never been big on affection.

"Where have you _been?_"

"The Mere has grown dark, and many villages needed my help in leaving before it was too late. I have sought the scent on the breeze, to learn of the Dark Hunter. The King of Shadows. More can be learned in the Mere but I have discovered something and had to tell you at once."

She smiled sadly, "If it is about West Harbour, I know. I saw it destroyed."

Just as she spoke Elanee approached.

"I heard one of the scouts was asking about me..."

She noticed Daegun and smiled warmly, "Oh well met, you're Daegun aren't you? Your daughter has-"

He cut her off.

"I am yes, and you are Elanee of the Circle of the Mere."

Maria looked at him incredulously. Straight to business- always his way. He acted as though he had been out on a morning stroll and not missing for months.

"Once of the Circle yes," replied her elven friend, "What do you want?"

"I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but this concerns you both."

He gestured them closer, not wishing to be overheard. He then explained to them that whilst he had been hunting the King of Shadows he had stumbled upon something...

"The druids of our land, the Circle of the Mere...still live!"

Elanee shook her head, denial on her lips.

"That's impossible. You are mistaken- If they were alive, I would know."

"I followed the druids, they performed some sort of ritual...I think it sustains them, even in the Claimed Lands."

the druid seemed to light up, her breath quickening with excitement.

"They must have found a way to restore part of the Mere, keep it from the influence of the shadows!"

She turned towards Maria, taking hold of her hands.

"If so, we need to find them! They can tell us more about what is happening in the Mere then anyone...and if we can get them to ally with us, we may even be able to stop what the King of Shadows is doing to the land itself!"

The wizard could see the potential, but she was sceptical. If they had been alive all this time, why had they not contacted Elanee? Why had they let her believe they were dead?

"Even if they are...maybe they don't want to be found."

"It's not their choice to make," her friend insisted, "Not anymore. If they live, we need to know why- and we need to know how they survived the King of Shadows and-"

Daegun cut her off, again.

"Then you must make haste at once, if this is your course of action."

"Are you going to guide us?" the girl asked her foster father.

"I cannot, I have other duties in defence of the Sword Coast and this Keep- I must see to them."

He pulled out a map and showed them where they were to head. It was dee into the marshes, further then she had been before. When he finally departed Elanee watched him go, a curious expression on her face.

"Your father is not one for showing emotion is he? It's difficult to see how he raised you...and you turned out so different."

Maria just shook her head, smiling wryly; there was nothing to say. Seeing her expression the druid quickly changed the subject.

"Regardless, we need to find the Circle, but as far as reaching the location..."

Her delicate creatures creased into a frown,

"That could be difficult."

"Ah, I thought I heard the cries of a damsel in distress," Bishop approached them.

"Bishop, this doesn't concern you, so stop spying on us."

He ignored the elf and turned to Maria, raising an eyebrow.

"Heard your father was playing scout. I wanted to meet him, tell him what a wonderful girl he's raised...all of the Sword Coast is thankful I'm sure."

His tone was sarcastic but his eyes conveyed a different message.

"_Fine Bishop, we'll continue to play this game."_

"I'm surprised you even care," she replied, crossing her arms and cocking her head to the side.

"Surprises and me travel together, you should know that by now."

His eyes flicked down to her hand, noticing the ring, before returning to her face. She put her hands behind her back and looked away.

"For another surprise, why don't you show me on the map where your druid friends are?"

Elanee sighed but she understood, he was a scout and a ranger after all.

"They're in the Mere..." she said, pointing to a location on the map and tracing a path with her finger, "Along the northwestern reaches."

Bishop frowned in concentration.

"I suspected that might be one of the places, it's near an area the King of Shadows isn't likely to have claimed...yet. Might be a good staging area to look for your dead druid friends."

"Daegun says they're alive," huffed the elf.

"Maybe for now...still- if you want to go, I can guide you."

Elanee seemed reluctant but at Maria's nod she sighed.

"All right, that would be...welcome."

"Good," he replied standing, "I'll set out now, start scouting a path. I'll join up with you only when need be. It'll save us a lot of time."

A squirelly looking man approached them, he seemed very nervous.

"Um, pardon me Captain...but if I could just, er- have a moment of your time..."

"If you don't want a dagger between your ribs, I suggest you ask for alms elsewhere."

Bishop's growl frightened the little man so much he scurried away with a squeak.

"That wasn't really necessary Bishop," she sighed, frowning at him.

"If you want to get this done you need as little distraction as possible," he replied gruffly, "I know what you're like, hear a pity story and your off to find some lost possession in a sewer on the other side of the ocean."

Casavir was not happy when he found out he would not be going with the women into the Mere and even less so when he found out Bishop would be leading the way. He was only talked down after Maria convinced him that he was needed at the Keep to help train the men and get into contact with Neverwinter's allies.

"Don't worry, we will be fast and discreet. Most of the Mere has been evacuated and Bishop says where we are headed is safe."

He scowled at the mention of the Ranger's name.

"I do not trust him, My Lady."

"Do you trust me?"

She clasped his hands, causing him to look at her.

"I do."

"Then please trust _in_ me. I'm a big girl now, I can take care of myself."

He shook his head and smiled.

"Just...stay safe. We need you..."

She could see in his eyes what he really wanted to say and she wasn't sure how she felt about it.

" I_ need you..."_

Elanee shivered.

"You can almost feel the shadows in the air...if you stay still for too long, it's like they start clutching at you, trying to drag you down."

Maria nodded in agreement, "We must be getting close."

It had been nearly two weeks since they left the Keep, moving swiftly and silently throught the swampland. At the end of the thirteenth day they came upon a clearing. Elanee hesitated.

"Here is the gathering place...I think something is happening."

Sure enough, a group of seven animals emerged from the forest and took a place in the Circle surrounding a tree. It would have looked an odd gathering, had one not known what they really were. With bright flashes of light, their forms shifted and they became elves once again.

"Elders? Is it you?"

Elanee stepped forward. Maria felt something was wrong, and by the Ranger's tense pose, she knew he felt it too. The druids turned and the leader's gaze fell upon the wizard.

"Who are the ones who follow you?"

"These are my allies, my friends. They helped me reach here."

The leader crinkled his nose in disgust.

"They have the stench of civilisation and war upon them. As do you."

Elanee did not seem her normal, composed self, and this irked Maria.

"Our path took us to Neverwinter, and through many battles- but this is the one from West Harbour, the one I had been watching."

"The Shardbearer!" cried a female voice, "You have brough the Shardbearer _here_?"

The leader shook his head, disappointed.

"Your fascination with the Shardbearer meant that we were less aware of the lands changes until they were upon us."

He turned his gaze back to Maria, his eyes angry slits.

"What is coming is inevitable, but we have adapted and will carry on. But _you _Shardbearer, have tainted us and this place, you have been allowed to spread your influence for far too long."

The girl suddenly realised that maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to only take the three of them.

"I am sorry to see that even the Circle has been corrupted...I take no joy in this."

The three of them stood back to back as they were surrounded, Elanee pleaded with the druids but they refused to hear her and called upon their companions of the swamplands. Maria called fire, she called ice and wind and lightning. She could hear Elanee's soft crying through the sound of battle and Bishop's swearing. In a moment of inattention she turned to her friend as was grabbed from behind, a dagger at her throat.

"_This is familiar..."_ she thought to herself as the blade pressed into her skin, drawing blood.

She heard the small 'Omf' as an arrow prenetrated the druids back, he nicked her skin again as he fell to to ground. She looked at the carnage around them, the gases from the swamplands giving her fire more potency. Elanee stood in the middle of it all, her eyes wide, seeing nothing.

"Elanee, I-"

The girl stopped. She suddenly felt very sick and began to sweat profusely.

"I don't feel very-"

She could not finish her sentence as she began vomiting violently, her eyes watered and her breath came in gasps. It was the worst pain she had ever felt, as though her stomach was trying to escape through her mouth. Her throat stung and throbbed wear she had been cut.

"Gods!" she managed in a shuddering breath before the torture began again. Elanee was instantly by her side, the shock of the initial outburst finally worn off. Bishop picked up the dagger that had nicked the wizard's skin and sniffed it tentatively, he wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It's some sort of plant based poison."

He turned to Elanee, "Since when do druids coat their blades with poison?"

She seemed flabbergasted, "I-I do not know, much has changed since I have been away..."

_So it had come down to this..._

After everything she had been through, all the battles and pain she had endured, her death would be at the hands of a supposed ally. By this time she had stopped throwing up and was shuddering violently. Elanee watched the girl concerned, before sniffing the blade herself. Surprised she pulled back.

"It is a combination of Hemlock and Monkshood...deadly in large doses and potent enough to b fatal if it gets into the blood."

She turned to Bishop worriedly,

"I can make an antidote if I can find some of the flowers, but the closest place they grow is a day from here on foot."

Maria looked up at them, finally starting to feel a little better.

"We should go looking for them." Her voice was hoarse and her throat burned.

"No," Elanee was adamant, "You are in no condition to travel-"

As she said these words the girls eyes rolled back in her head and her body began to spasm, for the first time Bishop actually looked genuinely worried. He grabbed the her legs as the druid grabbed her arms, laying her body across Maria's until she stopped shaking. She was panting ferociously and sweating profusely.

"Bishop...I can be there and back before morning if I shift..."

The elf turned and looked the Ranger in the eyes,

"Can you look after her until I return?"

His eyes narrowed and his jaw clenched but he nodded.

"Good. Make a fire and keep her as warm as you can, the shivering with start soon."

At those words she bounded into the forest, shifting before she had left the clearing.

Maria felt strong arms lift her through her numb haze, it was as though she weighed nothing as she was placed on something surprisingly soft and cozy- a fur blanket. It must have been used during hard winters in the forest.

Light flashed behind her eyelids and a little warmth started to creep into her bones.

Hesitantly she opened an eye, hoping her headache wouldn't worsen. To her relief, unscrunching her face made her feel a little better. She looked up and noticed Bishop watching her through the fire, when he saw her eyes were on him he looked away.

"Thank you," she rasped, her throat still sore from the earlier assault.

"Can't let you die can I?" he replied staring into the night, "You're the only one you can defeat the King of Shadows."

Gradually she was able to sit without her head spinning too much, she was afraid she would vomit again though she knew there was nothing left to bring up. Wordlessly he handed her a waterskin, she was grateful for its cool contents. The water made her feel calmer nut her head started pounding again, and with a groan she lay back down on the blanket. As her ears started ringing and her bones began to ache she realised another wrack of spasms was about to begin.

"Bishop..."

She heard him leap over the fire as her body started to seize and felt his strength as he held her down. A minute passed before it stopped, and even then her body still shivered sporadically. Another blanket was piled on top of her but it didn't help. Through her haze she thought she could hear a sigh and muttering before sudden warmth enveloped her and the smell of leather and wolf was in her nostrils. She didn't care as she finally sank into an exhausted sleep.

Hours passed and she awoke to a wolf howling in the distance, she cracked open an eye and saw that the fire was just embers. It was then she realised that an arm circled her waist and she could feel soft breathing against her hair. Knowing who the arm belonged to didn't bother her as much as it should, she was too gloriously warm to care.

She didn't realise she had fallen asleep again until she awoke to a cool hand on her forehead.

"Decided to rejoin the lad of the living?"

It was Bishop and he sounded tired. Her neck felt sticky and as she reached up to touch it she realised a healing paste had been applied to the wound. The ranger offered her a tonic as she sat up.

"You were still sleeping when the elf got back, she mixed those up."

Maria looked around and was confused.

"Where- where is she?"

He had his back to her and he sighed.

"I don't know."

"You don't-?"

She stood up carefully and stared at him.

"When will she be back?"

He turned and faced her, he looked tired and grumpy and a little bit sorry.

"She won't be."

Maria shook her head, "I don't understand."

"Maria, listen to me."

He took her shoulders and turned her so that she was facing where the Circle had been the night before and suddenly it dawned on her, Elanee was the last of her kind.

"She's gone, she isn't coming back."


	31. On Scrolls and Shards

On the trek back to the Keep Bishop stayed by her side most of the time, if he left more more then half an hour Karnwyr was always there to keep her company. Her cut healed quickly but left a bright white scar along her throat. She had no idea how she was going to explain what had happened to the others.

"Do you think we're getting close?" asked the Ranger one day, "To the end I mean."

"I sure hope so," she replied.

There were many questions when they arrived home and Maria answered them all, subdued. She had tied her cloak clasp up around her neck so that no one could see the scar but she still noticed Casavir frowning slightly. While she had been gone they had also managed to secure the alliance with the Ironfist Clan and the Lizardmen, she was very impressed. Now all that had to be done was to reforge the sword and get the Keep ready for the incoming onslaught.

The girl did have one niggle in the back of her mind...

Where were the Luskan's and why were they being so quiet?

Under the orders of Lord Nasher the now Ex Ambassador of Luskan had been sent to the Keep. It was time for a little visit to Torio Claven. Maria headed for the library but hesitated when she heard voices, peeking her head around the corner she saw the woman sitting in a chair, her arms crossed at her chest. She seemed to be having an argument with Sand.

"You're not being very agreeable Torio, one would think after years of bowing and scraping at the feet of a mad man you'd learn to follow instructions."

"Oh really?" she replied, raising an eyebrow, "So trading one mad man for another is in your eyes compelling to me? What impeccable logic."

Sand sighed, Maria could see a vein in his forehead twitching.

"Unlike Garius, I am not afraid of _you_..."

Her eyes sparkled wickedly and a smile tugged at her lips, Sand's face changed and his voice lowered.

"I see... we'll see about that..."

Maria blushed slightly and moved away just as she heard chuckles follow her down the hall.

She sighed, wondering what she should do next, when the squirrelly man from a month ago once again approached her.

"Please C-Captain, I have a message from the Luskan Ambassador."

"_How convenient," _She thought to herself as the man explained that Sydney Natale wished to see her.

"Very well, take me to her."

"Where are we?" she asked as they stopped in a clearing, "It looks like a dead end."

"Not to worry," he replied, "Mistress Natale will be joining us momentarily."

Just as he finished these words someone cleared their throat loudly behind her, causing her to turn.

Sydney Natale.

"Khralver, leave us. We will speak more later concerning the...timeliness of your arrival, or lack thereof."

The man whimpered as he quickly moved passed the woman, flinching as he came close to her. She paid him no mind, her dark beady eyes trained on the wizard.

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me Captain," she smiled, it did not comfort the girl, "I'm sorry I had to send Khralver to fetch you. I would have come myself to the Keep, but too many eyes follow my movements."

"Enough banter, what do you want?"

Maria knew that the longer she was with the woman, the more likely something bad was going to happen. She got straight to the point, explaining how she had in her possession a weapon that could defeat the Shadow Reaver's once and for all. The True Name scrolls.

"So where are these scrolls?" asked the girl, intrigued.

"They are in my possession, unfortunately...you will never see them."

Natale's black eyes sparkled dangerously.

"I don't understand," replied Maria, "Why did you bring me here?"

"I shall be a sad tale, when I return to the Keep," sighed the Ambassador dramatically, "The ironic demise of their beloved leader at the hands of a Reaver." Her hands began to glow with a purple haze, "It really was silly of her to come in secret, unguarded and alone into an ambush. Alas I arrived too late to save her, but now we must rally against Garius in revenge of our beloved Knight Captain."

Maria snorted in disgust at her sugary sweet tone.

"There is only one flaw in your plan," she replied, crossing her arms.

"Oh?"

The Luskan raised an eyebrow just as an arrow landed in the dirt by her foot.

"You didn't really think we'd let her come alone, did you?" asked Sand, emerging from the forest with the rest of her companions.

"I mean _really_, meeting alone in the middle of nowhere with a Luskan? What about that _doesn't _scream trap to you?"

Natale growled and sent a bolt of purple shadows at him, he just smirked as it bounced off a hidden barrier and dissipated.

"I suggest you give up now. With our dear Knight Captain...things tend to get quite ugly..."

He looked at the Ambassador and smirked again, "Or in your case, uglier."

"Never!" she hissed, throwing magic at each of the companions.

"Enough talking," growled Bishop, an arrow trained on the woman's chest, "We're wasting our time, let's just kill her now and be done with it."

"Sydney Natale!"

Maria's voice echoed around the clearing, "Hand over the scrolls and you may yet leave this clearing alive. And _maybe_ the relations between Luskan and Neverwinter can remain intact."

"I'll die first!" she shouted defiantly, but the girl could see the fear in her eyes.

"So be it."

She did not even have to signal her friends as simultaneously magic, arrows and throwing knives flew towards the woman.

She was dead before she hit the ground.

"Well that was anti-climatic," said Sand looking rather disappointed, "I sort of expected more of a fight from one of the most powerful warlocks in Luskan."

"Well we didn't really give her much of a chance," she replied wryly, "But in the end she was just a power hungry, angry old woman. Never a good combination."

"Despite the ambush the battle has worked in our favour," added Zhjaeve, "These True Names are weapons we can use against the Raver's...we should return to the Keep at once."

As the group travelled back to the Keep a sudden flash of red light stopped them in their tracks, A reaver and a golem stood before them blocking the path.

"Do you remember me?" asked the creature menacingly, "I am the one who tasted the lifeblood of several of those at Castle Never, those whom you swore to protect."

He laughed, the sound sending shivers up her spine.

"You should have learned then that I cannot be destroyed. Yield now and I shall make your end quick, defy me... and you shall die for days."

"I have your True Name fiend," she spat, her face full of hatred.

"You think that will make a difference? The ritual burned clean all of my ties to pathetic mortality."

"We shall see," she smirked as the battle ensued.

Zhjaeve called out over the ruckus of the fighting.

"Shield me until the recitation is complete or the battle is theirs!"

Maria enveloped the gith in arcane protection, hoping it would hold out. The cleric's voice grew steadily louder until it seemed to echo with the power of the words themselves. Suddenly Maria's fireballs were doing damage, Bishop's arrows were landing their mark and Sands ice webs were snaring the creature.

When it finally lay dead, smouldering and smoking, Zhjaeve approached the corpse. Reaching into the folds of its robes she pulled out something, and Maria felt a tug in her heart.

"It is another shard," clarified the cleric, "Perhaps the last one we need."

"Then this is it," replied the wizard, realising how close they were to the end.

"It is time to reforge the sword."


	32. Of Reavers and Redemption

As they returned to the Keep Sir Nevalle and a sentry approached them.

"Sir Nevalle! Captain! I've just come from the roadside. Callum and his men come, pursued by blade golems, led by a-a... I don't know _what _it is!"

"_Hells,"_ the girl grumbled inwardly, _"I'm not back five seconds...."_

"I've never seen anything like it!" he continued, "It's tall as an ogre and dark as night!"

"A Shadow Reaver," concluded Nevalle, "And pursuing Callum for a reason no doubt."

"He's down by the roadside sir," added the sentry nervously, "He and his men are holding off those-those monstrosities! I think they're in trouble!"

"Just what we need now," sighed the Knight, "Most of the patrols are out of the Keep or on training rotation."

"Alright, let's go," Maria steeled herself, she was not looking forward to fighting the Reaver.

As they approached the group she could see that Callum was clearly outnumbered, the dwarf was fighting for his life.

"Captain!" he cried upon seeing her, "You must know that Highcliff has fallen! Tell Nevalle we can't-"

Suddenly a blade was protruding through his chest and the girl gasped in shock.

"Ah Nasher...I have failed..."

His voice trailed off as he fell to the ground, his insides puddling around him.

"_You..."_

The Shadow Reaver had turned towards her.

"My prey was the cowards who fled the conquest of Highcliff, but you are an unexpected prize. The King of Shadows will reward me greatly for bringing your lifeless husk before him in the Vale."

"When I reach the Vale, it will be to destroy your precious King of Shadows," she snarled, she could not bring herself to look at Callum any longer.

The battle was quick, Zhjaeve recited the creature's true name, making it vulnerable. As it died the blade golems fell apart. As everything ceased moving Maria heard footsteps approaching behind them.

"I arrived too late to help you..." Nevalle's gaze drifted to his fellow member of the Nine, "And Callum as well, it seems."

He seemed sad and angry.

"This war has cost us much...and it is not yet over."

"Before he died," Maria replied hesitantly, "Callum said that Highcliff had been taken."

Nevalle sighed and looked suddenly tired.

"Well, that explains why he was here. A Reaver falls and so does Highcliff...it seems no matter what our victories, the King of Shadows' influence grows. I must bear this news to Lord Nasher, we will need to ready Neverwinter's forces to march on Highcliff."

* * *

A banging on her bedroom door in the middle of the night startled her out of her sleep, groggily she asked what was going on.

"Sir Nevalle is here with Lord Nasher," It was the voice of one of her guards, "He's been wounded and is being brought into the Keep."

The news was like cold water on her face, it woke her instantly. She raced to the guest rooms, still in her sleeping robes. She was relieved to find Sir Nevalle uninjured for the most part.

"We cannot risk moving him until he is fully recovered," he said as she approached,

"What are my orders? What must I do?"

She was breathless with fear and anticipation, The Knight's face was grim.

"We must hold this Keep at all costs...That is all we can do until reinforcements arrive."

"Can I see him? Is he ok?" She asked anxiously.

"He is lucid, but I suggest you don't stay too long, he needs his rest."

She nodded and rushed as quickly as she could to her father's side. She was relieved to find him awake and sipping tea, though he winced when he moved his arm.

"Thank the gods you are ok!" she blurted, her sudden rush of adrenaline disappearing, causing her knees to weaken.

"Yes child, I am quite alright...If a little worse for wear." He chuckled, then beckoned her closer, suddenly serious.

"I know the coming battle seems hopeless, but I have faith in you and your companions. If there is anything that I think will be the light against this shadow that comes against us...it is you. And if there is even the slightest chance we won't live to see next week...I just want you to know how proud I am of you, no one could wish for a better child."

He touched her hair as she felt the tears stain her cheeks.

"Thank you...Father."


	33. The Calm before the Storm?

Maria stood on the Parapet of the Keep, overlooking the surrounding land. The shadow had gotten steadily closer, and at the rate it was moving it would be upon them by morning. She shivered and pulled her cloak closer around her, more for comfort then from the cold. They had been discussing tactics all afternoon, so much so that the words had lost meaning to her as they began to circle in her head. Now, as the sun set, she knew they were as ready as they would ever be. All they could do was hold out until reinforcements arrived.

Her hair that she had cut so rashly months before had grown long again and blew about her face in the wind. She cut a lonely figure standing there, like a melancholy painting set upon a mantle. She heard footsteps approaching and turned to find Casavir standing beside her.

"Forgive me, but there is little time remaining before the next battle, and I was wondering if I might speak with you..." He hesitated, "There has been something troubling me of late."

"What is on your mind?" she asked leaning forward so that her crossed arms rested atop the wall.

"There is death in the air this night," he sighed, looking up at the stars.

"You sound calm, despite it," she repiled, looking at him curiously, he smiled and shook his head.

"I am here with you, there is little that can touch me in your presence."

She blushed slightly and looked away. He moved closer to her and she could smell the tang of armour polish mixed with jasmine, it was not unpleasant.

"There is something I must tell you before this battle is joined. I wish to thank you, for all that you have done for me. You have made me stronger...restored my faith by making me see the good in feeling something for another..."

He touched her face carefully and she could not look away.

"And although it is dark, you shine brightly to me. There is nothing that can stand against us when we are together – In this life or the next."

His gaze was intense and full of longing and her breath caught in her throat.

"I shall follow you. My sword...and my heart, are yours."

"Oh Casavir..." She sighed, looking up at him.

She knew now she _did_ love him, but her heart was rendered in two, and she would not put him through the pain of not being able to give her whole self to him.

"You gladden my heart and strengthen me on the eve of battle...but tonight I would prefer solitude, there is much to think about."

He smiled down at her, touching his forehead to hers.

"I understand, I should have waited. But if anything had happened..."

"Don't speak like that," the girl replied, shaking her head.

He took one last look at her before leaving her to her thoughts.

"I was checking the gates when Casavir...well, I saw him leaving and I saw you here."

She did not look up as the Ranger approached but she could see him lean up against the wall out of the corner of her eye. When she did not reply he began to figit.

"Are you waiting for him to come back?"

"He won't return, no." She kept her eyes on the land before her, she wanted to remember it the way it was now.

"I didn't come to talk about – Dammit, look at me!"

He grabbed her forcibly by the arms and turned her to face him."

"Ouch! Bishop what are you-?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

The words stopped her in her tracks.

"What? But-"

"I know it might not make sense to you, but you do what you must and so do I. We knew this day was coming."

She stood staring at him, her mouth agape.

"You're leaving," she echoed his words dumbly.

"I never said I would stay."

He suddenly realised how hard he was holding her and let her go, she rubbed her arms absently.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?"

She looked at his face and could see the emotions warring there.

"What is there to say Bishop?" she asked, "You sure had me fooled, maybe my initial impression of you was correct."

Her voice cracked on the last word and her throat felt closed up. He watched her perplexed, as though trying to say something but could not find the words. They stood so close she could feel his warm breath on her cheek. The mage stepped away, sure that if she stayed she would do something she would regret.

He grabbed her arm again, forcing her to stop.

"Maria I-"

He did not get a chance to finish as she shook him off.

"I don't want to hear it. You're a coward, a liar and a fraud. If I die tomorrow at least my conscience will be clear. I'm sure you cannot say the same."

Facing away from him she twirled the small golden band on her finger, watching how the lily sparkled in the moonlight.

Without a word she placed it on the wall beside her and walked away.

She didn't look back.

* * *

She wandered around the Keep for some time, her thoughts more jumbled then before. It took all her willpower not to cry and she was angry at herself for feeling this way. She had warmed herself against him many times and had stupidly ignored her own advice, allowing him to weedle his way into her heart.

It was as though he took pleasure in ripping her in two.

Unintentionally she found herself outside the Paladin's door. She stood there for a few minutes, staring, wondering what he was doing. Tentatively she knocked, hoping she wasn't disturbing him.

He seemed surprised and somewhat dishevelled when he opened the door.

"My Lady?"

"Hi," she replied awkwardly, she _had _told him she wanted to be alone after all.

"I- I'm done thinking...and I couldn't sleep."

He smiled softly and opened the door wider so that she could enter. She had never been in his room before but was not surprised by what she saw. His armour sat neatly on a chair, ready for the coming battle, his sword unsheathed and on the desk above it. Many small trinkets and monuments of Tyr were scattered about the room. The bed was crumpled and she realised he must have been lying in it.

"Oh," she gasped, horrified, "I hope I didn't wake you, I was only-"

The man chuckled softly.

"Do not fret, I could not sleep either. Too much on my mind."

Maria sat on the edge of the bed, looking around awkwardly.

"I'm sorry, I don't even know why I came, I just don't..."

She looked up at him uncertainly,

"I just don't feel _right_."

"It is ok to be afraid," he murmured, sitting down beside her, "If we weren't afraid we would never fear losing those things most precious to us, and that would be a shame."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to soak in some of his calm. Her breath quickened as she felt his arm go around her and she turned her waist so that she was facing him. She opened her eyes and saw that he was gazing at her intently, hope and joy written on his features.

He touched her face gently, his rough hand stroking her smooth skin. As he moved his mouth to hers she felt his hand on her back, pulling her closer. It was just as she remembered, soft but insistent. His breath was spicy. She could feel the Paladin undo the ties on the back of her robe, his gaze on her as though she were a frightened rabbit, but although her heart quickened its pace she did not move. She shivered as she felt the sudden presence of his warm hand on her back, fingers stroking up and down her spine.

He stood and brought her with him so that when she was straight the robe fell and pooled at her feet. She watched him shyly as his eyes devoured her, drinking in every last detail as though she were the last thing he would ever see.

He lifted her and kissed her again, his hands gently stroking and rubbing as they explored her body. He laid her on the bed and she gasped as she felt his hand go in between her legs, embarrassment and shyness consumed her and she covered her face with her hands. He pulled them away, kissing her eyes, the tip of her nose, her lips.

Slowly he inserted a finger, she gasped at the invasion but did not stop him. He inserted a second finger and began to move them as his thumb rubbed the top of her mound. It was tight, but not uncomfortable and her body slowly became used to it. She opened her eyes to find that he too was naked, the muscles in his chest prominent against his skin. She could not take her eyes from his face, she was not yet ready to observe all of him.

The girl inhaled sharply as he entered her and she heard him groan in pleasure before kissing her again. He moved against her and the tightness began to feel uncomfortable again, and as he became faster it began to hurt. She made little whimpering noises and held tight to him, hoping that it would be over soon, she felt as though a knife was being rammed into her belly.

She dared not say a word, it had gone too far and she was too embarrassed to ask him to stop now.

Finally she felt him shudder and his arms go weak, he was panting from the exertion and moved his weight slightly so that he was not crushing the weight from her lungs. He moved up behind her and kissed her ear, wrapping her in his arms.

"I love you Maria Fynolt," he murmured.

All she could do was lay there, her body aching and sore, she felt something trickle in between her legs and checked tentatively. It was blood. She did not know if this was normal but she knew one thing for sure,

She was never doing that ever again.


	34. Last Stand

Maria felt Casavir's soft breathing against her neck, he had slept so easily whilst she had lain awake thinking. Her thighs and private parts ached, as though she had just ridden a horse for the first time. She hoped it would not affect her movement in the battle. As she arose the Paladin's arm slipped from her side, she dressed quickly and quietly.

"Maria?"

His voice made her turn towards the bed, he was sitting up, leaning on one arm.

"I did not wish to wake you," she replied, continuing to tie up her robe at the neck, "You seemed so peaceful."

A knocking on the door caused them both to jump, as she opened it a surprised guard greeted her. As his eyes flicked between them she blushed.

"What is it?" she asked, more harshly then she had intended.

"Ah- Lieutenant Kana wishes to see you and Sir Casavir in the war room immediately Ma'am."

Her eyes widened as she turned back towards the Paladin, closing the door and leaning against it. He got dressed quickly, donning his armour and sword. It was then he noticed that she had not moved. He took her hands and she looked up at him.

"It's too soon," she whispered hoarsely, "We knew it was coming but-"

"Hush," he soothed her, pulling her into an embrace and resting his cheek on the top of her head, "It will be alright. We have come this far, the gods will protect us."

"I'm not going to lie Casavir, I'm scared."

He pulled away and looked down at her, her golden eyes shone and flickered in the light.

"As am I."

As he kissed her she could feel the beginnings of stubble on his cheeks, the roughness caught her by surprise. She pulled away, maybe too suddenly. He looked at her questioningly.

"We should go."

* * *

As they entered the room everyone greeted them, exchanging knowing glances. She ignored their smiles as she approached the Lieutenant.

"Garius brings his army at an early hour. Surprise is his ally here, but his cover of darkness will not last. No doubt he plans a swift victory."

"They arrived much sooner then I expected," replied the wizard, "Garius must have pushed his army ferociously to have reached us so quickly."

They worked through their strategies one more time before setting out to garrison the Keep. Casavir and Khelgar along with the Lizardmen and Ironfist warriors headed for the walls, ready to bring down the siege towers. The rest of them held back the undead spawn on the ground. They just had to make it until dawn, then the creatures would be weakened and turn to dust.

* * *

There was an explosion as the final siege tower was destroyed, but the dead kept coming. They were breaching the outer walls of the Keep. The troops fell back into the courtyard.

"Captain look!" cried Kana, pointing towards the horizon, "The sun has emerged from its slumber. Garius may have fought _his _way under cover of darkness, but his troops are no doubt burning under daylights rays."

Kana grinned with confidence, "Even with its remaining undead, the King of Shadows will be hard-pressed to breach the inner walls. Without their towers they will be defenceless against our attacks from above."

"Yes...defenceless..."

The familiar drawl caused the girl to whirl around in shock, what was he _still doing here_?

He looked directly at her, his piercing amber eyes holding her gaze.

"If you stay on the walls, you know, you might live through this. Maybe. Or maybe i'll see you in the shadow army before dawn."

There was something wrong with him that she could not quite place, a dark aura seemed to seep from his pores.

"Bishop..."

Her voice was hoarse and breathless, she could feel that something was about to change the tide of the battle.

"What are you talking about?"

He smiled, but it was not the one she had become used to, it was more of an evil sneer.

"Let me show you."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the gate, she shook her head at her companions, warning them away. Casavir looked angry, his fists and jaw clenched.

"This gate of yours isn't coming down- which means this precious Keep of yours won't be standing long."

She looked at him incredulously as he stared up at the giant doors.

"Don't bother trying to restore the gate mechanism either- I took a look at it earlier and it was much easier to destroy then I thought."

He turned to her, his expression severe. She recoiled from the man that stood before her.

"I doubt you'll survive, but I will- and I'm never on the losing side."

She shook him roughly off and backed slowly away, shaking her head in denial as her friends ran to her side.

"I'm sorry that it came to this..." she whispered, only just loud enough to be heard.

He snorted and turned away, as she moved she caught a glimpse of gold at his throat.

"Bishop!"

He turned back and her suspicion was confirmed, a small golden ring with an adorned pearl lily hung on a thin cord around his neck. Without another word he turned and disappeared through the gates.

A shocked silence descended upon them, the Lieutenant was the first to speak.

"Your orders, Captain?"

A warm, familiar hand touched her arm and she looked up to see Casavir watching her, pity and worry plain on his face. His pity angered and frustrated her, no one saw the Bishop she knew, they would think she was just deluded. She turned to her army and could sense their fear, the silence was chilling.

"It is our duty to hold the Keep, and we _will_ do so."

"Kana!" came a cry from above them, "The undead- they do not fear the light!"

"What!" The woman was flabbergasted.

"The vampires, the shadows...all of them- they're still coming! They're here!"

Maria realised Garius must be using some kind of protection given by the King of Shadows.

"Remain in your formations!" she called.

They fought long and hard but there seemed to be a never ending flow of the undead spawn, her troops were exhausted.

"Captain! We can't keep this up forever! And even with dawn's light-"

Kana was cut off as screams of agony reached their ears and a Shadow Reaver approached.

"You can do nothing," it cackled, "You think dawn favours you soldiers of Neverwinter?"

The voice grated on her nerves and was horriby familiar.

Black Garius.

He threw bolts of fire into the barricades, sending soldiers and debris flying.

"By my Lord's grace, I can make even creatures of darkness unafraid of your precious _light_, with but a few thoughts."

The orbs that glowed where his eyes had once been glowed with a fierce blue light.

"Now Captain...you will return my Keep to me."

She stood defiantly, her knuckles white from gripping the sword so tightly.

"I'll see you dead before this Keep falls," she spat.

"We must deal with Garius, and quickly!" Ammon Jerro hissed into her ear, "As long as he maintains this spell, the legions under his command will only grow stronger!"

As he spoke Black Garius conjured a shadow, it morphed into the shape of a man.

"My Lord still waits at the threshold of this tiny world...but his avatar is more then enough to end your army."

Maria gripped the hilt of the gith sword.

"This time, the sword won't shatter!" she said moving swiftly.

The blade cut through the shadow man like a hot knife through butter. A menacing hiss escaped from the creature as the darkness dissipated. Garius could not believe his eyes.

"What!?! How is this possible? How could you defeat it? The sword was broken- broken!"

"Now is the time!" cried the warlock, "We must begin the recitation!"

"I don't care who," gasped the girl as the Reaver attacked, "Someone recite it _now_!"

"_**Vlankor, drameth-van-bleeth danouin zaray palaleal vanootz!"**_

An explosion of light knocked them all to their feet and as they looked up the undead began to burst into flames. Garius had disappeared but she knew better then to think he was dead.

"Victory!" cried Kana, "The enemy flees!"

Nevalle came forward, his face was grimy and bloody but a huge smile spread over his features.

"The day is ours. Our casualties were not insignificant, but you have triumphed through sound judgement. Lord Nasher thanks you...as do I."

A cheer went up from the troops and she could hardly hear the knight over the calamity, but it was clear what he as saying.

They had saved the Keep, they had saved Neverwinter.


	35. ShardBearer's End

As she readied her things for the coming battle against the King of Shadows a soft knock on her door made her turn, Casavir stood in the doorway.

"I need to speak with you."

She turned back to her things, hastily shoving them in.

"What is it?"

His response startled her.

"Was there more to Bishop's treachery then fear for his hide? He made it quite apparent to me that he was in love with you."

She froze, her whole body recoiling at the shock of his words.

"I pray that what has come to pass was not because...you chose me."

She could feel her nails biting into her palms and released the tightness in her fists. He turned her to him and embraced her, kissing the top of her head.

"I will make Bishop answer for his betrayal, My Love."

"No!"

He was shocked by her outburst and pulled away to look down at her.

"I do not want him harmed Casavir."

"Why? After all he has done I-"

"There is still _good _in him, I know it..."

He sighed and kissed her again.

"You are kind, but people cannot be changed from without. Redemption is only born within Maria. I have never known Bishop to show the slightest inclination to be anything but a cruel, cold and dishonest thug."

_The girl remembered being helped up a staircase as the room swayed around her...A shiny pearl lily...the protection and safety of warmth and leather..._

And suddenly she realised Bishop had shown her a side of himself no one else knew of, and he had struggled to do so. She stepped away from Casavir and grabbed her pack.

"We must go, we don't have much time."

* * *

"So...you have made it here, I am impressed."

The Reaver that was once the mighty warlock Black Garius greeted them as they entered the cave, an altar set in the middle of the room.

"But really...what did you think coming here would accomplish?"

His condescending tone grated on the wizard's nerves.

"You have done much to disrupt our war efforts, but you will answer for it."

Out of the corner of her eye there was movement, her breath caught in her chest as the man came forward.

"Bishop..." Growled Casavir.

"My debt to you is over Knight Captain, for what it's worth...I almost kept going for you,right there until the end."

"Don't do this," she begged, hating the pleading tone in her voice.

She had to believe that there was still some good left in him, that the corruption of the Reaver's hadn't completely irradicated him, or else al her feelings were for nought. He seemed to struggle inwardly, as she had seen him do many time before, as though words he wanted to say were being forcefully repressed.

"I can't help it...getting tied down, even to a feeling for someone...it just isn't my style."

A glimpse of colour at his throat caught her eye.

"I don't believe you."

He growled and slammed his fist into the altar, his eyes conveying what his voice could not.

"_Why couldn't you let me hate you? Why did you have to be so gods damned beautiful and righteous and perfect? This would be so much easier if I could just hate you..."_

"I think we have heard enough from this Knight of Neverwinter...and from you, Ranger. Now be silent!"

Bishop stood as though restrained, his face a mix of agony and frustration as he looked at her.

"I would love to see you watch your precious Knight Captain perish...but I have a more important task for you."

The man strained against his invisible bonds as Garius approached him and hissed into his ear, he then placed something into his hand. Without a backwards glance the Ranger left, much to the wizard's dismay. SH found her voice had completely disappeared, she could not call after him.

"_I forgive you Bishop,"_ she thought to herself helplessly, _"I forgive you..."_

Suddenly attacks rained don upon them, it was all she could do to send her own spells back. Blue shields sprung up around Garius and the altar, where a portal was now forming. He was trying to prevent them from stopping the ritual. The girl growled in frustration as her spells fizzled and died before they reached the barrier. A faint glowing light at her feet made her look down, the Sword of Gith shone there.

Maria picked it up and slashed at the shield, the light flickered and melted out of existence. An evil, cackling laugh was carried to her ears of the din of the fighting.

"You are too late...He is here! Nothing can stop him now!"

"We shall see!" she shouted back as she raced towards the portal. The ground began to rumble, knocking her from her feet, the blade flew out of her hands.

She thought she heard someone call her name.

Before she could rise, the smell of death and decay reached her, the air seemed to freeze and she could see her breath. A foot came down on her chest, crushing her lungs.

"Let me introduce you to my Master, pathetic creature."

The portal seemed to pulse and grow, she realised it was taking a shape.

The King of Shadows.

A giant demon made of darkness, all colour seemed to be leeched from the air around it, all except its eyes. Blood red slits surveyed its surroundings and it let out a deafening roar. Garius' foot seemed to grind into her chest, crushing her slowly.

"Now you die Captain, and I shall live to see this world conquered and destroyed."

"You're forgetting one thing," she gasped as she grabbed the Reaver's foot.

"Oh really? Please do enlighten me."

Her smirk seemed to irk him, she did not seem at all scared of him.

"I know your _true_ name."

With these words she set the hem of his shadow cloak alight, causing him to jump back in surprise.

He shook himself but this only seemed to spread the flame. As she lay gasping for breath, Garius froze in surprise. Without warning a blade ripped through the front of his chest.

An inhuman howling escaped his throat as his form began to ripple, before exploding into dust. Casavir stood above her panting, the Sword of the Gith in his hand. He helped her to her feet and swept her into a brief hug before Amoon Jerro was upon them.

"It's time girl, we need to use the rituals of purification now, before it grows stronger!"

She nodded wordlessly as the old warlock grasped her hands and closed his eyes, she copied him.

Maria could feel the combined power of the rituals as it flowed through them, connecting them by a chain. In her minds eye a rainbow of colours pulsed and surrounded them, the King of Shadows seemed to visibly diminish.

The monster fought to reach them through the shield, they raised their arms and a sparkling web of light caught it and held it in place, the web cut into the shadow but still it strained against its bonds.

"_It is greatly weakened,"_ she heard Jerro's voice in her head, _"But only the sword can defeat it. Go, I can hold the web in place long enough for you to strike the killing blow."_

Slowly she released his hands, the air around her becoming electric. Without any prompting the sword was in her hand and she felt renewed somehow, refreshed. The girl could see the warlock struggling as she raced towards the beast, a sharp claw of darkness narrowly missing her face.

She looked up into the creatures eyes as it slowly shrunk towards her, they were void of any emotion and it chilled her. With all the force she could muster she slammed the blade into its chest. The piercing echoing screech that surrounded her reverberated in her head and covering her ears did nothing.

The room began to shake as the power contained within seeped into the walls, cracks formed and large chunks of rock and ceiling began to fall around her. In panic she looked around for her companions.

Casavir was straining against the surprisingly strong grip of the warlock, who seemed to be shouting something at the man. Fear, panic and horror wracked the Paladin's features as he struggled to reach her. A large rock landing beside her caused her to scream and look up. A huge boulder rested precariously on a column, ready to fall at any moment, she would not make the distance in time. She looked back at her friends, they had all seen what see had and seemed frozen in indecision.

"_Run," _she whispered, looking at each of them in turn, her voice becoming gradually louder as she told them to leave her.

"Run, Go now! Run!"

There was a loud creaking sound as the column gave way and the boulder fell, she looked up as it hurtled toward her, accepting her fate.

Casavir called out to her, she could see his panic and helplessness as he fell to his knees.

"I love you, stay with me! Don't leave me!"

"_I'm sorry."_

She closed her eyes and raised her hands, her last thoughts of her father and mother, dancing in the moonlight.

And then, nothing.


End file.
